Lily Evans and the Elixir of Life
by DownwithDursleys
Summary: Lily Evans finds out that she's a witch and takes the amazing 7 year journey through Hogwarts, but little does she know what awaits for her there. Romance, adventure, expulsions, great evil, sadness, enemies, friends, revealed secrets, and even deaths.
1. Year 1: Chapter 1

Author's Note: If you have read this previously, you'll probably notice that I changed Chapter 1. I never really liked it, and I finally buckled down and re-wrote and revised it. I love it now and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Thank you!

Please read and give me as much of an in-depth review as possible! I'd greatly appreciate it!

~*~ Kristy ~*~

Chapter 1: A Birthday Truth Revealed

A young lady of 10 sat outside on her porch in the early morning of August 2, 1963, watching both the sunrise and the ticking of the second-hand on her wrist watch.   
  
In exactly 12 seconds, I will be 11 years old, she mentally congratulated herself.   
  
11...10...9...   
  
Her beautiful red hair, which under normal circ-umstances would have been pulled back, lay sprawled against her shoulders, radiating her face like a halo.   
  
...8...7...6...   
  
Her brilliant green eyes looked back at her through the reflection of her watch.   
  
...5...4...3...2...1!   
  
That split second, she felt a rush of wind swoosh past her and something land in her lap. Automatically, her head flew up to see what had caused this and saw a huge barn owl resting on a thick tree branch.   
  
She looked at it skeptically. What in the world...Owls are nocturnal birds, and if my memory serves me right, they aren't apt to be treated as carrier pigeons.   
  
Shrugging, she shifted her attention back to what the owl had dropped in her lap.   
  
A letter? How peculiar.   
  
She rotated it in her palm to view the wax stamp on the back. It read 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'.   
  
Ok, she told herself. This is really weird...   
  
She hastily tore open the envelope, quickly noting that it was made from a very thick parchment; something she imagined would have been used in medieval times. It most certainly wasn't the thin paper society commonly produced.   
  
Once opened, she read the elegant script:   
  
_Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry   
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. or Wizards)   
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 3.   
  
Yours sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall,   
Deputy Headmistress_

Jumping Jahosafat! What in creation was this!? 'Mugwump'? 'Witch'? 'Wizard'? "We await your OWL'!? This has got to be some really lame joke my parents are playing on me. Yes, that's it. It's all a joke.   
  
Her eyes bulged as she saw another owl swoop down with another letter addressed to her. It read:   
  
_And no, this is not a joke. Here are directions to a magical town called Diagon Alley where you will get your supplies. Go there as soon as possible, and you will see that this is indeed real, as false as it may seem._   
  
"Oh my God..." Was all that she could say.   
  
She glaced once more at the barn owl in the tree, shook her head disbelievingly, and walked in through the door to the kitchen.   
  
"Lilian Paige Evans, watch your mouth! If that pottymouth of yours doesn't stop, I'll make you taste soap. Don't force me into doing it on your birthday." Her mom was a strict Catholic and didn't like her children to take the Lord's name in vain, especially around her, and Lily had gotten into the bad habit of doing just that.   
  
"Yes Mother, but look at this letter. Did you send it? Because if you did, I think I might have to give you a few lessons on how to really trick a person."   
  
Chloe Evans, also a red-headed beauty, took a look at the letter and shook her head. "No, I didn't. Why?"   
  
"Strangely enough, as I was sitting outside, a barn owl of all things delivers this into my lap. Go on. Read it."   
  
Her eyes scanned the paper. "Humph. Load of rubbish if you ask me. Just a birthday joke I suppose."   
  
Lily nodded. "That was my initial reaction. Then just as I was thinking the same thought, a second owl gives me this."   
  
She watched as her mother quickly read the note. "What do you think?"   
  
"Well..." She breathed deeply, looking as if she really didn't want to say anything. "I really can't tell you. This is all beyond my belief. If it is true, congratulatins! If it isn't, no biggie."   
  
"So are we going to this Diagon Alley place?" She asked hopefully.   
  
"Yes, but not today."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I have a birthday party planned for you! A bunch of your friends are coming: The Wallaces, Kristy, Ashley, and the Potters. They'll be arriving any minute now."   
  
Lily's grin instantly fell from her face. "Thanks a lot Mum, but....James!? Please tell me not James!"   
  
Mrs. Evans looked at Lily with her eyebrows slightly raised. "Of course James! You don't expect me to invite Mr. and Mrs. Potter and not James!" Lily's parents were best friends with the Potters and secretly, Chloe and her husband hoped that Lily and James would somehow get 'closer', but considering the present circ-umstances, it seemed to be highly unlikely.   
  
"Fine fine." Despite finding out that the last person she wanted to see was coming to her birthday party, she was still in a state of great excitement. If this school was real, she knew she'd have something above all those prissy, rich girls at Clydesdale School for Girls. This was the private academy that she and her older sister, Petunia, attended and she hated it. She was the only one there who was a tomboy and wasn't interested in hookups and what other people thought of her. Being teased for wearing jeans and a tee instead of a frilly dress was not her idea of fun.

She finally decided on khaki shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt and heard the doorbell ring just as she finished. "I've got it!" She ran down the stairs and ripped open the door to see her friend, Ashley standing there. "ASHLEY!"   
  
"LILY!!"   
  
They screamed, giving eachother a hug. Lily hadn't seen any of her friends for over a month.   
  
"Where do you want me to put this?" Ashley asked, holding out a present wrapped in Lily's signature color, emerald, the same color as her eyes.   
  
"Over there," Lily pointed to a table in the corner that already had some gifts on it. "Come on! Let's go upstairs!" Lily and Ashley hung out in Lily's room until the doorbell rang again.   
"I'll get it!" Lily yelled, knowing it was her other best friend, Kristy.   
  
"HI KRIST..." She said as she opened the door, but stopped dead in the middle of what she was saying. It was James.   
  
"Uh-hi Lily!" He said kind of sarcastically, showing off his brilliant smile and holding out his nicely wrapped gift. His family was very wealthy so he was wearing something between a tux and what American people called "Elvis Clothes". Lily got this sudden urge to push him and his suit into the large mud puddle right behind him or at least slam the door in his face, but his parents started to walk up towards the door yelling "HAPPY 11TH BIRTHDAY LILY!"   
  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter! Thanks for the present," she said, trying to sound as polite as possible.   
  
"Anytime dear!"   
  
Kristy arrived right after the Potters and the Wallace's soon after that. Once every one got there, Lily opened her presents. From Ashley she got a drawing pad and some pencils. (Lily was quite an artist.) Kristy gave her two Abercrombie shirts. From the Wallace's she received a board-game. Her parents gave her a brush with dolphins on it, pink earrings, and a dress to match. She personally didn't think this last gift would ever be put to use, but she kept her face looking grateful all the same. James' gift came next and surprisingly, it was her favorite one! He bought her the book "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" and she adored it!   
  
"Thank you James! Mr. And Mrs. Potter!"   
  
After eating cake and icecream, everyone changed into their swimsuits and headed out to the pool. Lily was having a blast with her friends and the party continued without any more major events until…   
  
It happened when everyone was swimming...Lily had just done a back-flip off of the miniature diving board and landed perfectly. It was James' turn next and he had just did a cannon-ball off when Kristy screamed "JAMES! NO!! WATCH OUT!!" but it was too late...James hadn't seen Lily who was still submerged after jumping in, and he landed right on top of her!   
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!" Mrs. Evans screamed. "LILY!! Are you alright??"   
  
Lily and James soon came up out of the water with Lily clutching her head. "Owww..."   
  
"Lily! Are you alright?? I am SO sorry! LILY!"   
  
Lily had started to swim furiously after James. She had an expression that matched a possessed murderers'.   
  
"JAMES! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED ME YOU IDIOT!!!" Lily had never been so infuriated at anyone before; she had almost died! She wanted to hit James so hard...   
  
She was chasing him around the pool concentrating on all of her fury when he suddenly flew back off the ground and landed 5 feet behind with a big "oomph!"   
  
Everyone gasped, including Lily. James looked at her bewildered and the next thing she knew, Mr. Potter had her by the arm, pulling her into the house. James followed. 

Lily was directed into her father's study where no one could hear them. James was the first to speak..."Lily! You're a witch! Why didn't you tell me? I've never seen anyone as young as you do magic without a wand!! UNBELIEVABLE!!"   
  
Lily was struck with sudden awe and bewilderment. "James! How do you...what do you know about..." She stuttered. "…so it IS true!…"   
  
Mr. Carson Potter chuckled. "Let me answer for him. You see...James, his mother, and I belong to one of the oldest, pure-blood wizarding families in existence. And I am the Minister of Magic, the head of all things magical in Britain. Trust me, this is no joke. I was notified by the Hogwarts Headmistress that you would probably have a hard time believing your letter."   
  
"Wow, I can't believe this is real. So I'm a witch, huh? What do we get to do? Zap people light beams that shoot out of our hands? Fly? Ooh! Please tell me I get to fly!"   
  
James laughed so hard he was clutching his sides to breathe. "Zap people? Fly? You are too funny!"   
  
"Ok, evidently I have no idea what being a witch means."   
  
"That's alright, Lily. We don't expect you to. Us magicals, we don't 'zap' people nor do we fly, not without the aid of something that can fly that is, and magic doesn't protrude from out hands. It comes from our wands."   
  
"Ok, now that I've made a fool of myself, I need another question answered before I worsen my situation: What exactly is the Minister of Magic?? Is that like the king of Magic?" She asked him seriously.   
  
This last statment made James and his father roar with laughter. James was wiping away tears. "KING?!?!?" More laughs. "No Lily! More like...'President of a ministry that deals with all magical affairs' type of guy."   
  
James was on the floor, laughing still while Mr. Potter was recollecting himself. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Ok...now that you know this is no joke, we need to get back to the matter of what happened outside. Lily, do you know what you just did out there?"   
  
"Not really...I was just thinking about how mad I was at James. The next thing I knew, there was a sharp pain in my head and James was flying through the air."   
  
"You're going to be surprised when you hear this...maybe even a little bit scared, but you should know...Lily, I have NEVER in my whole life known anyone as young as you to do such powerful magic such as levitation without a wand! It is very rare and only found in extremely powerful wizards! Statistically, there are only a handful of people like you every century. This is really quite tantalizing and I have to alert Dumbledore of the situation immediately. It boggles my mind to think that a muggleborn with no training whatsoever could do that, and I hope this power isn't dangerous to you. Just try to keep it under your hat until Dumbledore or I inform you otherwise. I don't want anything to go amiss with this. Do you understand?   
  
"Yes sir...I do."   
  
"Good girl! Just restrain from using your power until you get to Hogwarts. I'll need to put a memory charm on all your muggle friends out there; they can't know anything about this and if I know any better, they're probably all already gossiping about it. Be sure to go to Diagon Alley very soon and I'll expect to see you at the platform on September 1st! Don't forget what I said!"   
  
Later that evening, Lily flopped down on her bed and recollected all the day's events. She was excited beyond all comprehension and took no time in determining that this was by far, the best birthday she had ever had. 


	2. Year 1: Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~ Friend and Foe 

It was August 31st, the day before the Hogwarts term started, and Lily and her family were attempting to enter Diagon Alley...   
"Frank! (that's Lily's dad) The letter says to picture this area as a clock and to first tap the brick where the 7 would be! That's this one!" Chloe said, annoyed.   
"No dear! That brick is some where between the eight and nine! It's this one!" Lily's father pointed to a different brick.   
"No it's not! That's the 7!" Chloe tapped the brick and mumbled, 'Now which one next??'. Frank slapped his forehead and moaned a 'can-you-believe-her' moan. Lily, being by far the most logical and visual person in the family, violently tore the piece of parchment from her mother's grasp. "Let me do it!" She was getting very frustrated, expecially since Petunia was just standing there grumbling about how much of a 'loser' school this must be. Lily thought that Petunia was thinking this because Petunia never really had a liking to people with a brain. This complex pattern of bricks required some thinking skills WAY too far out of her reach. "You REALLY need to take some art classes." She said to her parents. "To enhance the '2-dimentional' part of your brain. All you have to do is visualize a clock and look at the picture they've given us! Sheesh!" Lily tapped a series of 6 bricks with her fingernails which were not that beautiful from playing volleyball the whole summer. To all of their amazment, including Petunia's, the brick wall began to shift and created an arch for them to walk through. "WOW!" "OOH!" "Aaah!" "COOL!" "Let's just GO!" Were the sounds that dispersed into the air from the Evans' mouths as they saw Diagon Alley for the first time. That last remark came from Petunia who wanted to get home as fast as she could to give herself the fifthtieth pedicure of the day. Lily personally thought that she had WAY too much time on her hands, but those disagreeable thoughts instantly vanished as she took a permanant picture of the crooked street covered with many different, exotic looking people and the endless file of magical shops. Lily was speechless..."WOW!!"...was all that she could say, so she did...repeatedly.  
Lily reluctantly quit stuttering her 'wow's when Petunia "nudged" her in the side. In Lily's point of view, it was better described as an "aggressive, vehement blow in the ribs". "OUCH!!" She reacted loudly, and then silently so only Petunia could hear, "Better watch your step Petunia! Do that again and you'll look worse as a flying idiot than James did!" Petunia immediately got the picture. She couldn't underestimate these weirdo's, not matter how dense they looked.   
"Ok! First stop...Ollivanders Wand Shop!" Frank announced. Astonishment took aver Lily's father as soon as the entered the shop. "I could REALLY get used to the wizarding world! Look at this place!" He announced as a very old man 'POP'ed into the room. "Hello and Good Morning! First years are we? Hold out your wand arm miss," he motioned towards Petunia.   
"Umm...I'm the only one that's a witch. My sister isn't." Lily spoke up, holding in her laughter from seeing Petunia's shocked face at Mr. Ollivander, thinking that she was a (quote:) "freak" like her.   
After about 20 minutes when Mr. Ollivander had just about emptied every box of wands in the whole entire shop, Lily had found her match after a brilliant light gleamed around her and sparks flew from her wand. (Lily happened to notice that most of these sparks protruded from her hand, not the wand, but this observance was overlooked by everyone else.) "Well Miss Evans...I think this wand has finally found its owner! I never thought I'd sell this one. It was the first that I ever made...a very strange wand indeed...It created itself more than I created it."   
"What do you mean sir?" She asked curiously.   
"I'm saying that this wand practically has a mind of its own. I had set the pieces I was going to make it from on the table to begin 'magicing' it together, but everytime I tried to put the hippogriff hair in it, the piece of wood zapped me! I continually tried to put it together, but it continued to shock me. I decided to give it up for the night, and as I was walking away from the table, a boa constrictor came slithering from out of nowhere! I of course jumped away from it, but it didn't advance towards me...instead...it continued to glide up the side of the table and then it did the inconcievable...it laid itself right in the middle of the wand and became instantly petrified! But this isn't the strangest part...I stayed very still and in a few seconds, the wood enclosed itself around the snake and a gold and scarlet glow flooded the room. I have pondered over and over why and how this happened, but I haven't come up with a reasonable solution. All I can say is that you were destined for this wand and it created itself just for you. Mark my words, this wand has a mind of its own."  
For most people, this type of news would have freaked them out or at least make them gasp, but then again, Lily was more different from everyone than it seemed. She wasn't included in the group labeled "most people" or "ordinary witches" She was in that group labeled "Other". Instead, her eyes got wide with anticipation. She had never been more fascinated with a story than she was now. Her eyes got as big as saucers and she just gleamed at her wand like it was more dear to her than anything else in the world. "AWESOME!" was all that she could say this time. Frank had to drag her out of there by her shirt while calling back "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, for the invigorating tale!"   
"Anytime Mr. Evans! Anytime! Just don't forget what I said!" Lily then snapped out of her trance remembering that that was the 2nd time someone had said "Don't forget what I said" to her. "Very strange..." she thought.   
The rest of the trip in Diagon Alley went along pretty normally. She bought her books, robes, candy, gag items, ect. Her father, mother, and Petunia were at the ice cream parlor letting Petunia load up on the 'quadruple strawberry peanut fudge' kind while Lily was on her way into the book store once more to buy a book for some light reading. She was almost to the shop when a figure that she instantly (yet, unfortunately) recognized loomed into her view. He was staring straight at her.   
"Oh no...." She thought disgustedly. "Not HIM!!"  
"Well if it isn't Frilly Evans! I never expected to see you here! I can't believe Hogwarts would accept someone as dense as you Evans!" He sneered at her.   
"Get a life Glenn! Speaking of stupidity, you must be here with your sister getting HER supplies because you are as dense as they come, but even if you did get into Hogwarts, your father must have bribed the headmaster just to consider accepting you, seeing how much of a slime-ball disgrace you are to the human race!" Lily had known Glenn Darkmoon from the non-magical world and it seemed like the Darkmoon's lived to cause the Evans' grief. It didn't matter what job Lily's parents were hired for, the Darkmoon's always found a way to get them fired. This was the reason for the Evans not being to wealthiest people in the world and Lily despised them for it. Glenn had called her 'frilly' because of her being such a tomboy. She decided long ago that she'd kiss James Potter if ever that act would somehow put the Darkmoon's into exile or at least make them move far away.   
"Would you like to say that again to my face??" Glenn advanced toward her threateningly.   
"Of course I'll say it again! You stupidity must effect your hearing!" Her fury was rising. "You are an inconsiderate, ugly jerk that has disgraced every human being that ever has and ever will walk the face of this earth just by coming into existance!!!!"   
Glenn held an expression of complete outrage and glared at her murderously. He continued to walk towards her while she stumbled backwards, and he raised his arm to the sky to slap her. Just as he was about to strike, someone walked in between them and caught Glenn's blow in his strong grip. Lily immediately recognized the untidy black hair and sturdy build. "If EVER I see you lay your hands on Lily or any girl for that matter, you will be SO sorry! I won't let a disgusting git like you vandalize ANYONE! Especially my friend!!" He shook his fist threateningly.  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Glenn was obviously stupid enough to think that James was bluffing.   
"I'll just introduce my fist to your face!"   
"You wouldn't dare!"   
"What makes you so..." James was conveniently interrupted by a cheerful man who happened to be walking by and humming. "Mr. Potter! Miss. Evans! Mr. Darkmoon! Why hello! Fancy seeing you 3 here! I assume that you're here buying your supplies."   
"Uhh...umm..." James stuttered in a loserly fashion as he shot Lily a glance that clearly said 'help-me-out-here!!'   
"Hello headmaster! Yes! As a matter of fact we are!" Her grin turned evil as she looked at James, wanting to make him mad. "I was just introducing Glenn to James. Their personalities are so closely related, I thought that they could be friends."   
"Oh!" He smiled. "Of course! I'll see you tomorrow! Good day!" He turned around and strolled down the streets, humming once again.   
Lily turned to James. "Good going smart one!"   
"Oh! You did a great job yourself! Now Dumbledore thinks that retard and I like eachother! Where'd you get an idea that stupid?? I'm nothing like that jerk!"   
Lily spun to see Glenn running in the other direction and laughed. "Yeah right Potter! You owe me!"   
"Excuse me!?! Your face would be a tad bit on the red side if I hadn't rescued you! The chicken's running away because of me!"   
"Despite what you think, Superman, I can take care of myself! By the way.....it WAS me that just saved your butt! You would have made a fool of yourself in front of   
Dunbledore!"   
"I would have thought of something to say!"   
"Sure..." She said in disbelief. "When muggles learn to levitate."   
"I WOULD have!"   
"No you.....wait.....you told Glenn that I was your friend.....didn't you?"   
"Well yeah, you are aren't you?"   
"Not on your life Potter!"   
"Why? I just saved YOUR life Lily!"   
"I'm sorry...but you more like saved me from a broken nose...if that much!"   
"I guess I'm going to have to be your personal bodyguard now..." James began to flex his muscles, giving himself WAY to much credit in her opinion.   
"With those arms???? I don't think so!" She started to laugh. "But you have to admit....it was pretty funny seeing that inbacle run for his life!" They both immediately burst into   
hysterics. After about 5 minutes of uncontrolable laughter, they found themselves in front of Zonko's.   
James grinned at her mischeviously. "It's payback time Lily and I have just unleashed a positively evil idea! Tomorrow...Glenn is gonna get it!" And he towed her into the joke shop.  
Lily and James spent over 2 hours in Zonko's buying The World's Greatest Inventions as James called them and in Flourish and Blotts, searching for a spell of 2 to put their plan in action. They had perfected James' idea into a well-thought-out, brilliant, problem-solving, humiliating prank. He couldn't wait to tell his best friends, Sirius and Remus, what was in store for Glenn Darkmoon.   
  
After dragging James out of Zonko's for the 3rd time, Lily spotted her parents and Petunia with a short, beefy boy named Vernon Dursley. Petunia, being the older, stupider sister that she was, was falling all over this boy, flirting unendlessly. "This guy sure looks like a real winner..." Lily muttered to James, out of everyone else's earshot. "I hear ya there...." He agreed.   
"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" She waved enthusiastically. "Oh thanks! You bought my supplies! James and I were in Zonko's for a long time, seeing as he is a human magnet to the dungbombs!" Everyone except Petunia and Vernon started laughing.   
"Well I see you 2 are bonding nicely!" Mrs. Evans said rather cheerily.   
"Yes...we're quite good friends now!" James smiled and rolled her eyes thinking - 'what a bozo'   
"And we also got you plain balck ink, emerald green since it's your signature color, and a pretty sparkly sapphire blue." Mrs. Evans added.   
"Ok! Thanks mum!"   
Mr. Evans finally got into the conversation. "James, I saw your father in Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at a Sonic 1200 and he explained the rules of the game to me. Very fascinating game, quidditch. Sounds sort of brutal as well. Do you like this game, James?"  
At the mention of 'Sonic 1200', Quidditch, and his name in the same sentence, James' eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Me? Like Quidditch?!? Quidditch is my middle name!" He exclaimed proudly.   
"Hmm....James Quidditch Potter...your father must REALLY be a quidditch freak," Lily thought outloud.   
"Yeah, he is."   
"Well, we have about an hour!" Lily's dad looked at his large gold watch. "You 2 can go walk around for a while. Just meet us near Gringotts. James, I already told your dad that we'd take you home. He had to go back to work for a couple of hours."   
"Ok! Thanks Mr. Evans!"   
Lily and James turned around and when they were a ways away, Lily asked him, "James, you told my dad that we were great friends...Does your brain not work hard enough to remember that less that 5 hours ago, we couldn't stand eachother!?!?"   
"Aww...you hurt me! Down here..." He pointed to his heart while Lily was thinking: 'What an idiot!...trying to convince me that he's sentimental.' "To tell you the truth Lily, it's amazing that you can resist a guy like me!" He said, partially sarcastic, showing off his body again. Lily baffled him. She was the only girl that he knew that didn't fall over him like he was a god.   
Lily burst into hysterics again. "JAMES! You little devil!" They continued to laugh as James led her, once more, towards Zonko's.  
About 45 min later, Lily and James met the rest of the Evans' at the front door of Gringotts with James holding 4 GIANT bags of Zonko's products and 2 bags from the candy shop. Lily had 3 more Zonko's bags, 1 bag of what she called 'light reading material' but consisted of 800 pg. books from Flourish and Blotts, and the cage of a black and white owl that she named, Viggo. Her parents had given her some extra money to buy herself a going-away present.   
They had a 20 min. drive home, so Lily and James sat in the back seat and talked. They discussed just about everything from the magical world, the muggle world, Lily's best friends (Kristy and Ashley), James' best friends (Sirius and Remus), what Hogwarts is like from what James had heard at least, ect., but the most long lasting topic was their scheme tomorrow and how much of a prankster each of them were. They both decided that James won that contest by a long shot. He had Lily in the largest laughing fit so far that day by telling her the most humiliating, ridiculous, hilarious pranks that him, Sirius, and Remus have done. They were both dissolving in laughter as Petunia continued to tell them to shut up, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans just ignored her and smiled at Lily and James. They were getting along so well.


	3. Year 1: Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~ A Welcoming Ride 

WHOO WHOO!!! "ALL ABOARD! LAST CALL FOR THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! ALL ABOARD!!"   
It was the morning of September 1st, 11:30AM to be exact and Lily was running frantically all over the train...(ok...maybe not running. It's hard to run in a train. More like 'briskily walking')   
"Argh! Where is he! He told me he'd meet me on here! I am NOT going to be the only on to get in trouble for this prank if I get caught! Argh!" She was 'briskily walking' down the whole train, opening the door to every single compartment. "James Potter..." She said to herself through gritted teeth. "When I find you...I'm going to wring your neck!" The minutes that wore on brought constant disappointment. The train seemed to be miles long when she finally reached the end. There was one door left and she felt like a complete idiot when she opened the 143rd door.  
"Hey Lily! It's about time! I thought I'd have to come look for you! Sit down and have something to eat!" James gestured towards the floor which was completely covered in every type of candy imaginable. In fact, Lily couldn't even see the floor!   
"James Potter!! I've searched every compartment on this whole darn train! You WOULD be in the very last one!"   
"Well...yeah! You don't expect me to sit near the front where the conductor can watch me 24/7 do you?"   
"No, I guess not...He'd probably kick right off the train if he saw this mess!!"   
"Whoa! Calm down girl! You had better be in a good mood when we get our revenge on Glenn!"   
"Well James, you're very lucky my tantrums don't last long because only 10 minutes ago, I was daydreaming about how much fun it would be to wring your scrawny little neck."   
"Yes, for that I am thankful! I'd hate to be on your bad side. That's practically unintentional suicide! I pity Glenn for being against you," An evil, yet somehow cute gleam came into his eyes. "But I'm going to pity him a million times more once this prank is over!"   
Suddenly, 2 boys that Lily had been totally unaware of until now, jerked their heads up. One had nice brownish-blond hair and chocolate eyes while the other had untidy black hair like James and beautiful blue eyes. This one had his mouth stuffed with Laura's Looney Licorice and said "PRANK!?! James! You're doing a prank! Spill it!" He demanded.  
"Ok! Hold your horses Sirius!"   
Sirius looks up, thinking seriously. "Umm...as you should know James, I don't have horses! How can I hold them?"   
"Smart Alec... Anyway... I want to introduce you both to Lily."   
"Hello! I'm Lily Evans! I assume that you're Sirius and Remus, correct?"   
"Remus Lupin!" He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did, smiling.   
Sirius took a look at her and thought that she was beautiful. I hope her and James aren't going out or anything... he said secretly to himself. "HI! Sirius Black here at your service! It's a pleasure! Anything you need...I'm right here!" He told her sarcastically, hoping to show her his charm. Unfortunatly, he knew that James had more.   
Lily began to laugh. "Thanks Sirius! You are exactly as James explained you to me!"   
"Uhh...I hope that's a good thing...Knowing James, I can imagine what he said about me!"   
"Oh no! It's good! VERY good."   
"Phew" Sirius continued to stare at her, and then it clicked.  
"Hey James! Isn't Lily that girl that you...er...kind of...umm, how should I say this...disliked so much that you wanted to let the toilet have the honor of giving her a 'swirley' or throw her in a mud puddle so big that she'd drown only about a month ago?"   
"Of course this is her! The one and only!" James put his arm around her shoulders confidently and Sirius muttered, "okay...whatever you say." "But we're great pals now!" James added. "Like I said, don't get on her bad side1 I'd beware..." This last part he whispered to the boys, but Lily still heard him.   
"Ha ha ha!" She laughed mockingly. "I'd beware if either of you are friends with Glenn Darkmoon!" She teasingly pushed James' arm off of her. "And James...don't count your chickens before they hatch!"   
James shrugged. "Chickens hatch? Must me some sort of muggle thing..."   
"OH dear!" She slapped her hand against her forehead. "I can't believe I am trying to put up with you!" They all started to laugh.   
"Ok..." Sirius interrpted their laughter. "Now about this prank you 2 are doing!"  
Lily and James scooted over 2 giant mountains of candy just to sit down. Remus was waiting for the explination eagely while Sirius...well...Sirius to be quite frank, was a different story. It cracked Lily up just watching him be so ecstatic about a little joke. To make the situation even more fun, she tried to stall the process or telling them all about the prank...   
"Now...what were we thinking?...hmm..." Sirius leaned forward at the edge of his seat. It was like teasing a dog with a bone. "Oh yes! I remember now!" Sirius was now so far off his seat, Lily knew he'd fall off soon, so she continued luring him in. "Ok...now here's the deal...wait!...where should I start?"   
"Get on with it!!" Sirius was growing so impatient and everyone else burst into laughter when he fell off his seat and landed with an 'oomph' on a bunch of candy on the floor. "Ouch! Jeez Lily! James! Either tell me or don't! Stop teasing me!"   
James was still laughing. "Sirius, you are so hilarious. I've never seen anyone get so worked up about discovering a little scheme! Ok...I'll tell you..."  
James transformed his voice into the voice of a game show hosts. "Alrighty! Tell the eager fans what we have in store for Glenn, Lily!"   
"Lily giggled and played along, changing her voice as well. "Well James! I tell ya...Glenn Darkmoon is in for the surprise of his life! His prize is tremendously hilarious! It's amazingly mortifying! Its..." Lily paused in the middle of her game show re-enactment when she saw the dazed look on Sirius' face. "What's wrong?" She asked, just as confused as Sirius looked.   
"Tremendously hilarious? Amazingly MORTIFYING?!?" He questioned her stupidly.   
"Uh...yeah...and your point is?"   
Sirius still stared at her while James tried to hold in laughs, so Remus decided to help her out. "Umm...Lily? Anyone who's known Sirius for more than 3 days knows NEVER to say words with more than 6 letters in his presense."   
Lily once more started to laugh. "Sirius! If that true, your vocabulary REALLY needs improvment!"   
"Yeah...words higher than an 8 year old's comprehention seem to mess with the little brain he has left." Remus whispered.   
Lily punched him playfully. "That was mean Remus!"   
"Hey! Don't think I didn't hear that Moony! Its just weird that she talks like that! Lily, you must be a really brainy, school-ish person."   
Lily shrugged.   
"I'm sorry pal!" Remus apologized.   
Sirius did a fake cry that was REALLY unconvincing.   
"Moony?? What's that mean?" Lily asked them seriously.   
"NOTHING!"   
"Absolutely nothing!"   
"It's just a dumb nickname!"   
"Uh-huh..." Lily replied doubtfully. "What ever you say."   
Sirius quickly decided to change the subject. "Ok James! You STILL haven't informed me of your plan! And if I don't get to be a part of it, there's going to be some major prank-pulling of my own!"   
"Aww Sirius! You wouldn't even think of pulling a prank on your dear friend," James replied, pretending to sound sincere.   
"Well, if you don't start to inform right now, I will highly consider it!"   
"OK ok! I catch your drift! Here's what we're gonna do..."  
Sirius and Remus leaned forward, tentatively as James began the explination. "The first years always travel separate from all the other students. My father told me that we're to ride to the castle on boats, but we came up with an alternative idea...."   
Lily took over from there while James unrolled a piece of parchment on the floor. I was a perfect map of the grounds of Hogwarts that he found in his fathers study. He was just 'borrowing' it. "Instead of riding on the boats, we're going to run around the edge of the lake. All other students ride in carriges, so they'll give us a head start to the castle. Plus, we'll get there at night so it'll be dark. We have to get there as fast as we can and hope that there are no teachers in the main hall."   
"It's a risk we're going to have to take," James said, not seeming the least bit worried if he got caught. "My father has practically given me a mental tour of Hogwarts, hoping that I'll get to classes on time. He said the first years go into the Great Hall to get sorted by a hat, and he told me exactly where it is, so getting there should be a cinch."   
"Yeah, but the next part is the tricky part," Lily continued. "If we're not lucky once we get there, we're toast!"   
"Go on..." Remus urged.  
"Ok...Now what I tell you next, you have to promise never to tell anyone! It's very secret and it can get me into trouble if certain people find out."   
"WE PROMISE!"   
"We won't tell anyone!"   
"Thanks...you see...I've...I've done magic before..." She stuttered nervously.   
"What's wrong with that Lily?" Sirius asked, but was interrupted by an impatient James.   
"WITHOUT A WAND!! She's levitated without a wand!!!!"   
"WOW!" Remus and Sirius stared at her with awe and amazment.   
"Thank you James! For that outburst of yours! Talk about a blabbermouth! I'm telling you...if the people withing 10 compartments down from us heard you, you will be more dead than Glenn!"   
"Sorry Lily...you obviously don't realize how rare that is! It's really cool!"   
"Apparently not. Anyway...we have to hope that I'll be able to do some magic without any practice. I've read about the spells we have to use, just not tried them."   
"What are the spells?? KEEP GOING!!" Sirius begged.  
James picked up where she left off. "In that bag over there, I have a ruffled old wizards hat. Lily's going to charm it to look like the sorting hat, or at least attemt to. I bought some of that glue from Zonko's that comes off only after 5 days, but not without completely tearing up what's it was stuck to. The REAL sorting hat will be put under a spell so it can only talk AFTER the prank has taken place. The glue is going to be put on the brim of the fake hat and will be placed on Darkmoon's head! In 5 days when the glue comes off...he'll be half bald!!"   
Sirius and Remus burst into laughter. "Oh that is great! VERY evil, but he deserves it! But...how are you going to make sure that the hat's put on Glenn before everyone else?"   
"Oh! That's one of the perks of your father being the minister! I sort of...er...borrowed without permission, a list of 1st year students from his office. The names will be called from this list right here." He drew out a rolled up scroll. "Glenn Darkmoon being the first name on the list! I'm pretty smart huh?"   
"Excuse me Potter! I practically perfected the whole thing!" Lily teased him.   
"Oh...yeah...sorry once again Lily."   
"I was just teasing you James!"   
"Well, I have to hand it to you Lily. This prank is brill!"   
  
A couple of hours later, after consuming enough candy to feed a third world country, the train pulled to a stop and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus stepped off, ready for action.


	4. Year 1: Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~ The First of Many

James grabbed his so-called 'gag bag' now also stuffed with the little left-over candy that there was, and the 4 friends trooped out of the train as fast as they could. "Come on! Let's go out this back emergency door!" When they stepped out, it was as if someone had turned the outdoor light switch to 'off'. They had never been in an area so dark because living in London, you're used to streets lights at night. Here, there was not a single flicker of light except for the stars. "Man alive! It's pitch black out here!!"   
"REALLY Einstein?!?! There's no moon if you haven't noticed! Just hurry up! We've got to get there WAY before everyone else!" Lily whispered to James.   
"Ok! Follow me and keep up! We have to run if we don't want to be seen!"   
They started to run around the lake which was a really long distance. The darkness didn't help either because they were practically running blindly. This trip went without any major events except for an outbreak like this one once in a while:   
"OUCH!"   
"What?"   
"He stood on my foot!"   
"Well you haven't been too graceful either, Tinkerbell!"   
"I have too!"   
"OUCH! You did it again!"   
"That wasn't me!"   
"WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP!!!"   
That was the normal conversation, but after a long, exhausting jog, they finally made it to the giant, oak doors, and luckily, everyone else was WAY behind. They probably had about 30 minutes.  
"James! Get the glue while I try to make this spell work!" Lily took out her wand and muttered silently, "Exactus Duplicato Sorting Hat!" Sparks flew out of her wand and in the blink of an eye, James' grungy old hat now looked exactly like the sorting hat.   
"Yes! You did it Lily!" Remus whispered happily.   
"Yea! I did it! I did it!"   
"SHH! Lily! We still have more to do! Sirius and Remus, you go and warn us if anyone is coming!" James directed.   
In 5 minutes, James had covered the new hat's brim with the Zonko's glue and re-placed the real 1st year scroll on the head table with James' perfected one while Lily had placed a spell on the sorting hat so it wouldn't talk until the other hat was securly fastened to Glenn's head. "silencio!" This spell also worked and she put the quieted hat underneath the head table. They finished just in time.   
"James! Lily! You better be almost done! The 2nd through 7th years are just about here! C'mon! We have to get outside before they get here and wait for the 1st years!" Sirius told them.   
"Ok! We just finished!" James took one last look to make sure everything was set up correctly. "Let's go!"  
They all ran out of the castle the way they came in, and sure enough, just as they found a large bush to hide behind, about 50 carriges arrived at the front doors. It took 15 minutes for all the students to unload and get into the enormous castle. Lily's leg started to cramp, but she forgot about the pain as she thought about what kind of people the other 1st years may be. "I really hope there will be some girls that I can be friends with," She thought longingly to herself. "It's not that I don't like James, Sirius, and Remus...in fact, Sirius is realyl cute and they're all nice. I really like them as my friends, but what would my dad think if all of my best friends were boys? Yes...I definently need some more good friends that are girls." Lily finsihed her conversation with herself just as the first year boats beached and she felt her cramp again, except it was now worse. "Ouch...."   
A man of abnormally large size stepped out of the front boat. He looked to be in his twenties. (Yes, a young Hagrid. Can u imagine?) "Ok! Jus' let em' beach and then step out! Try not ter' git yerselves wet!"   
The group assembled just outside the doors and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus crept up behind them. Lily's cramp was pure torture when she stood up, but it went away soon after. "Ahh...much better!" They stood at the back as nonchalantly as possible. Everyone was talking excitedly, and Lily just about fainted as she saw 2 very familiar looking brunettes standing at the front.  
"Oh my gosh! KRISTY!!! ASHLEY!!! BACK HERE!" She screamed and waved her arms wildly in the air and everyone looked at her oddly. They turned immediately around to face her. "LILY!!!" They screamed just as loud and pushed their way through the crowd as fast as they could towards her. The 3 girls were all engulfed in an unbreathable bear hug and they screeched a loud 'girly' earsplitting wail. All the boys plugged their ears and rolled their eyes muttering, 'girls...' James, Sirius, and Remus' reactions were by far the most bizarre. "Uh...guys? I think we should give them a little room..." James whispered to his friends.   
"Yeah...like a little 10 yards of room sounds good!" Remus agreed and they started walking backwards towards the lake.   
"Oh my gosh!" Lily repeated. "What are you two doing here?!?"   
"Same as you!"   
"I'm SO happy to see you1 I didn't think I'd see either of you until summer!"   
"I know!" Kristy said joyously. "I about cried myself to sleep the night I realized I'd have to go a whole 9 months without either of you!"   
"Tell me about it! I thought I'd have to hang out with those 3 dumbo's all year!" Lily gestured to James, Sirius, and Remus.  
"Wow! You're friends with James now! Nice improvment Lil!" Kristy added, smiling mischeviously. She always thought Lily and James would be good for eachother (hint hint) and Lily knew exactly what she meant when she said this.   
"No doubt! Lily...you'll have to introduce me to the 2 other boys. They're really cute!" Ashley whispered.   
"Yes! Me too!"   
Lily laughed. "Don't either of you ever think of anythin other than boys?"   
"NOPE!"   
Lily rolled her eyes thinking, 'Kristy and Ashley will never change!'   
"Hey Lils! I didn't see you get on the boats! Where were you?"   
"Umm...I...I'll tell you later!" She said quickly. She wasn't going to tell them with James eavesdropping behind her. He'd probably get mad if someone else found out about it and she wasn't going to let him spoil the best day of her life!  
Lily, Ashley, and Kristy continued to chat gleefully about boys, Hogwarts, boys, what the 4 houses were, boys, how they were going to fix their hair for the first day of 'school', boys, classes, and of course, boys. The only part of this conversation that Lily enthusiastically participated in were the ones not about boys or hair since she, being a tomboy, wasn't too particular to those topics. So obviously, she was silent almost the whole time, rolling her eyes teasingly and laughing under her breath. Lily soon got a little bored with their talk, so she looked over to James, Sirius and Remus. Remus was strangely pointing to the sky. Lily thought he must be showing his friends the constellations or something. Her eyes wandered absent-mindedly from Remus, to Sirius, to James and to her surprise, she was instantly intrigued by James' features...  
'Wow...' She daydreamed. 'He looks a lot different than all the other boys...He must work out...He's very muscular compared to Remus and Sirius...maybe has a 6-pack...and his hair is so messy, it's almost cute...' Lily awoke from her goggling to Kristy shaking her. "Lily! Are you ok? A professor is talking and you're just standing there, not blinking or listening!"   
Lily shook her head violently to get rid of her thoughts. "Oh yeah! I'm fine!" She started to think again, completely oblivious to what the old, stern-looking witch was saying...Holy cow! That was weird! Talk about a freaky trance! Where did those scary thoughts come from??? Oh well...just forget about it Lily! No biggy...you'll be focusing on acing your tests tomorrow, not boys...'   
She snapped out of this trance to see Ashley waving her hand in front of her face. "Lily!?! Earth to Lily! Are you sure you're ok?"   
"Yeah! I'm good! I was just in deep thought."   
"Whatever...I'm sure you missed McGonagall explaining the 4 houses to us."   
"Oh! That's ok...James already told me." In fact, Lily could still hear his voice on the train: "Well Lily...Gryffindor is by far the best! It's for the brave, friendly, social, creative, brilliany people. So naturally...that's were Me, Sirius and Remus are going. Hufflepuff is for the wimpy, shy ones. Ravenclaw is for the brainy people with no social lives. People who are in Slytherin are ugly, stupid gits. That's where Glenn will go." It cracked Lily up remembering his descriptions.   
"Ow! I'm coming!" She said a little too loudly. Kristy and Ashley were dragging her into the castle because she had been zoned out again.  
Professor McGonagall led them through the castle, taking the same route that Lily and the boys had taken. "Now students. I will open these doors and we will enter the Great Hall where you will be sorted. Follow me!" As soon as she pulled open the doors, the Great Hall erupted with applause from almost 1000 students. "Wow!" Lily stared in awe at the magnificent room. Of course she had already been in there before, but she was too tense to notice the decorations and the breath-taking ceiling which was bewitched to look like the night sky when she was in there earlier. Plus, the hundreds of smiling faces created a much more friendly and welcoming atmostphere that when empty. She could see Dumbledore sitting at the front. He was wearing scarlet robes and was smiling radiently, his eyes twinkling with delightment.   
McGonagall herded them at the front of the hall and picked up the roll of parchment from the head table. "Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will choose which house is most suiting for you...GLENN DARKMOON!" Lily glanced over to James, Sirius, and Remus who were standing next to her. James' eyes were filled with obvious anticipation. Remus was just as excited. Sirius, Lily figured, was going to have a pretty flat foot soon because Remus kept stepping on it to keep Sirius from laughing. Lily s-n-i-g-g-e-r-e-d. "Revenge is sweet!" She mouthed to them as Glenn took a seat in the chair and McGonagall raised the hat above his head.  
Glenn didn't seem the least bit nervous, but his fear instantly shot up 500% just as soon as the hat was placed on his head. Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Look at your head!!" James must have REALLY lathered up on the glue, because sure enough, it started to ooze out from under the hat, all through his hair. "AHH! Get this hat off me!" Glenn screamed madly. He was gripping the brim trying to pull it off, but is was already securly fastened there.   
The Great Hall instantly became an audience producing enormous amounts of thunderous laughter watching McGonagall try to pry that hat off. It was no use. Glenn was freaking out while Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus gave eachother high fives. No one noticed this because they were too absorbed with laughing. Lily was keeling over she was laughing so hard and had to lean on Kristy for support, wiping away the flow of tears that were streaming down her face which was as red as a ripe cherry. She had never laughed so hard in her life! Her ribs were about the break! Once the professor realized it was impossible to get the hat off there, a chubby lady wearing a nursing hat came in and took Glenn out of the hall.   
Everyone was still laughing, the 4 pranksters barely breathing, when Dumbledore stood up. "SILENCE!!!" He didn't even look very angry! Au contrair...he seemed VERY amused for the twinkle was still flickering in his eyes. The hall was instantly quieted. "Now...I'm sure that no one is going to confess to this, so the teachers and I have decided to cancel the surprise ball we were going to have tonight! I'm sorry!" Everyone moaned, but Lily couldn't have been happier, despite what the consequences were. "Let's continue the sorting, shall we?"   
"But where's the real hat?" A Ravenclaw girl shouted.  
Everyone looked around and jumped straight out of their seats when a deep voice echoed a "Help me! I'm under here!" It was evident that it was coming from under the headtable, and when Dumbledore handed McGonagall the Sorting Hat, the whole hall stared at it with raised eye-brows. It was fiery with rage, trying to shake its way out of Professor McGonagall's grip and it took a while for her to get it to calm down. "Are you all set, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked her calmly. He thought that seeing her try to get the hat under control was quite a show. So did all of the students, but they didn't dare laugh at McGonagall.   
"Yes Professor! I'll procede!" She opened the scroll once more. "James Potter!" A lot of the girls started to giggle and flutter their eyelashes. They all knew James since his father was minister so that made him automatically popular, plus the fact that he was good looking helped him out even more. Lily wasn't among those girls who were acting all girly, but Kristy and Ashley sure were! To say the least, they were probably the worst. In no time at all, the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" One of the long tables clapped very loudly and James walked confindently to take a seat. His best friends were next on the list since it was made by James himself. "Sirius Black!...GRYFFINDOR!! Remus Lupin!...GRYFFINDOR!! Tray Baker!...HUFFLEPUFF!! Bridget Maskleis!...RAVENCLAW!! Severus Snape!...SLYTHERIN!!" The sorting went on and on, Lily applauding for just about everyone, waiting for her turn. "Kristy Johnson!...GRYFFINDOR! Ashley Marcelo!...GRYFFINDOR!" By the time Lily had finished clapping for her best friends, her hands were stinging.   
Finally, she was the only one left. Why in the world would he put my last on the list!?! She thought as her name was called. "Lily Evans!..."   
"Hmm..." She could hear it's delicate voice inside her head. "Very difficult! I haven't had a challenge like you for quite some time! Hmmm...where to put you..." The hat talked to itself for a very long time when, "HA! I've got it! You were a task my dear, yes you were, but I've got it...SLYTHERIN!!"  
Lily's eyes had been closed the whole time, praying, but they flew open as soon as she heard that dreaded word...The first thing she saw was James' jaw. It was close to hitting the floor! "Nooo...!" Sirius was looking at her longingly and Remus' eyes couldn't have gotten any bigger without popping right out. Kristy and Ashley felt the same as Lily: on the verge of tears. They all just stared at eachother with complete bewilderment as the Slytherin table welcomed her willingly with applause. What's wrong with me? She told herself as she walked noticibly gloomily to her house table. I just don't understand! There's simply no possible...   
"LILY EVANS! Miss Evans!" The Sorting Hat interrupted her disturbing thoughts. "You must come back here at once! I entirely missed something! MISS EVANS!!" It was jumping up and down on the stool, flittering its brim when in the air, excitedly. The entire student body was silenced and the teachers looked on, questioningly. Lily's eyes were as big as Remus' were when she shot her head up. OH THANK GOD! She moved back to the front of the room quickly, trying not to make it too obvious that Slytherin was the last place that she wanted to be. Professor McGonagall shrugged and placed the hat back on her flaming red head. The excited voice entered her brain once more. "Oh my word! I did miss something! I almost made a terrible, terrible mistake! I was so fascinated with looking at the normal 11 year old qualities, which you have an exhuberent amount of by the way, that I completely overlooked a key element! How could I be so blind!?!?" Just get on with it! She urged it. "Oh yes! Of course! You, my dear, have the greatest amount of skill and bravery that I have ever seen since Godric himself! There is no doubt in my mind or yours that you belong in...GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
The moment her house escaped the hat's mouth, Lily's 5 best friends started jumping in the air, wildly. She could hear Kristy and Ashley over all the noise screaming "Lily! Oh my gosh! Yea Lily!!!" as loud as their vocal cords would allow. Lily had never been so thankful to have such a heavy burden lifted off her chest. She thrust herself off the stool and ran as fast as lightning to her friends. The three girls were crying and hugging while James, Remus, and Sirius' smiles stretched clear across their faces. The joyous applause lasted forever until everyone got over the shock and Dumbledore stood up to make his 'before-the-feast' speech.   
"Welcome first years and returning students! Well, I must say, that was the most interesting sorting ceremony that I have ever seen! Miss Lily Evans is very lucky to have this honor that has never before taken place in Hogwarts history. She is the first ever to be called back to be re-sorted! Congratulations! And now I have some general announcements...As always, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students...and we have 3 new professors to join our staff this year! Professor Arabella Figg!!" A middle aged woman with golden hair, a chubby face, and cheerful eyes stood up. "She will be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher! Professor Alvin Loritz will be the professor of History of Magic!" A man with black hair and a smile that was contagious rose from his chair to greet the polite applause. "And last but certainly not least, Professor Odysseus Evans for Defense Againt the Dark Arts!"   
Everyone's head turned sharply to Lily who looked just a befuddled as them. She hadn't noticed him before, but as she looked at him for a while, she remembered. "He's my uncle! I haven't seem him since I was little! I never knew he was a wizard! Why didn't my parents ever tell me??"   
"WOW Lily! You thought u came from a complete muggle family and your uncle is a wizard who teaches defense against the dark arts! That's the coolest class there is!" James told her happily. "Cool!"   
Dumbledore continued. "Now...I'm sure you're all starving..." Yeah right! Lily thought. I'm stuffed! We ate enough sugar on the Hogwarts Express to bake a cake for every person in here with! "So let's eat!" The tables were filled to capacity with every type of food imaginable! Lily ate a little, but mostly talked to Ashley and Kristy, watched James, Sirius, and Remus scarf down plate after plate, and wondered how it was humanly possible for them to eat another bite.  
It was about 11PM, the long house tables' food had disappeared, and Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Your attention please! Prefects...please take the first years to the dormatories now so they can get situated before the rest of the school arrives! Thank you!" A prefect from each house stood and montioned for them to follow. The prefect was a carrot-top who seemed very happy to be there. He led them through endless corridors and hallways while Lily tried to memorize the way. It was close to impossible. None too soon, they all stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady clad in pink frills. Lily jumped when it moved and began to talk. "Why hello again Arthur! Set the password please!"   
"Yes maam!" He turned to all the first years and gave them orders. "You must all be very quiet! I'm going to set the password for this week! Don't talk!" Arthur went to face the portrait and told her, "The password will be treckle..."   
Just as he said that, Sirius purposely stepped on Lily's foot, hard! "Ouch! You moron!"   
"Thank you for the password!" The Fat Lady said seriously. That's what she really thought the password was meant to be.   
Lily glared at Sirius murderously and jabbed him in the side. He was looking at the ceiling innocently.   
"Thanks to you two, our password for this week is 'treckle ouch you moron'! 10 points from Gryffindor for not listening to directions!" Arthur grumpily led them into the beautiful, circular common room, told them where the boys and girls dormitories were, and went straight back out again.  
As soon as he left, James and Sirius looked at eachother and yelled "PARTY!!!" They got out a bunch of candy, 'Great! More food!', turned on the music, and got everybody to dance. Lily, on the other hand, had other plans.   
"Guys?" She yawned. "I'm wiped! I'm going to bed or else I won't be able to wake up in the morning..."   
"But Lily!" James wined.   
"You have to stay! You'll miss all the fun!" Remus begged.   
"And all the food!" Sirius added.   
"That's ok! I've had enough fun today to last me a lifetime. And the candy...well...I don't know how you guys can eat another piece without throwing it back up. Good night!"   
"G'night..." They groaned.   
She went straight upstairs and flopped down on the four-poster bed labeled 'Lilian Evans'.   
"Wow! What a day! I'm really going to like it here! I'm in Gryffindor thank God, my best friends are here, and Glenn got the embarrassment of his life..." She daydreamed about the year to come, knowing that if she continued to hang out with James, Sirius, and Remus, this prank was only the first of many more to come! 


	5. Year 1: Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~ Arrival and Departure

"Lily! Lily wake up! WAKE UP!!"   
"AHH! What? What's going on?!?!....Oh! It's you two! Scare me to death why don't you!" It looked like she hurt their feelings. "...sorry guys...you know I'm not a morning person!" Lily was woken by Ashley and Kristy shaking her, both of whom were early risers.   
"Well your lucky that we remember to set out alarm clocks or all three of us would be snoozing through the first day of classes!" Kristy informed her.   
"I know...you're way ahead of me...I guess I had better get up and change now."   
"Good idea! Breakfast starts in 30 minutes! Better hurry!"   
Lily quickly jumped into the shower and threw on some jeans and a red top to go under her Hogwarts robes. Red clothes rarely looked good on redheads, but any color looked fantastic on Lily. She was just that naturally pretty. "OK! I'm ready!" She walked out of the bathroom to see her friends dressed nicely with their hair brushing just below their shoulders, set in place by sparkling headbands. "Wow! You both look nice!"   
"And you look...so...uh..." Ashley stuttered, trying to find the right word while looking at her mass of hair, thrown into a pony tail without the use of a mirror and her 'not-so-sharp' everyday ensomble.   
"normal..." Kristy finished her sentence. "Lily...why don't you ever dress up a little? Wear some eyeshadow? Enhance your natural features?"   
"WHY? It's not like I'm trying to impress anybody! You know better than anyone that I'm not a self-conscious person at all. If the only reason someone likes me is for my fashion sense, I give them every right to ignore me!" Lily told them confidently.   
"You amaze me Lily! You have three good friends who just happen to be boys...GOOD LOOKING, POPULAR boys if I may say so myself, and you're not willing to try to snag one?"   
"Ashley, if you want to go out with one of them, be my guest! I'm not hogging them to myself! Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly content...go get yourself a boyfriend!"   
"Whatever floats your boat, Lil. Just mark my words, those boys drool over you!"   
Lily laughed and pulled them downstairs to go to the Great Hall.  
As soon as they entered the crowded room, all the heads turned to eye her like she was a celebrity. She just raised her eyebrows at them and took a seat next to Sirius. "Isn't it considered in the magical world, rude to stare at people?" She said loudly enough so that most of the hall heard her. Many throats were cleared as their heads went straight down. Lily could hear Dumbledore chickling lightly.   
"So! Good morning Sirius! Remus! James! Looks like it's going to be a nice day today!" She looked up at the ceiling to study the sky. It was an almost cloudless baby-blue.   
There was a polite chorus of "Good morning Lily!"'s.   
"I wonder what we have first..." She asked them while cutting her strawberry shortcake pancakes.   
"We'll find out in a minute...here comes McGonagall..."   
"Potter, Lupin, Black, Johnson, Marcelo..." She threw the schedules in a clump for them to retrieve in the middle of the table, landing in a basket of muffins. "Here you are Miss Evans!" Strangely enough, she smiled and handed Lily her schedule.   
As soon as she left, Lily thought outloud. "I don't get why people think they have to treat me like royalty around here! The Sorting Hat only made a mistake!"   
"It didn't 'just mess up' Lily...That's NEVER happened before! You're going to be put into books!"   
"whatever...it's just weird. I'm not used to getting lots of special attention. Now what class do we have first?..." She opened her envelope but James beat her to it.   
"YES! Defense Against the Dark Arts! We have your uncle first Lily!"  
Lily and her friends hurridly cleaned the food off their plates, went back to the dormatories to get their books, and walked quickly to class. They wanted to get there early so Lily could talk to her long-lost uncle and so they could all get good seats.   
"What did Dumbledore say his first name was again? I remember that it was something kinda of different..." Kristy asked.   
"I think he said it was Odysseus. I've never heard that name before," Remus answered.   
"Me neither!"   
"Yes, his name is Odysseus! My family is a HUGE fan of Homer. My mother even thinks that we're related somehow," She said proudly. "But I highly doubt that, though."   
"Who's Homer?" James looked at her, waiting for an answer.   
She laughed. "You don't know who Homer is??" ALL 3 boys shook their heads 'no'. "He's only one of the most famous authors of all time!"   
They all stared at her like 'you mean to tell us that u expect us to be big readers? Yeah right...'   
"About 3500 years ago, he wrote a mythilogical book called The Odyssey, Odysseus being the main character. You would probably like it!"   
"Oh cool! Are there boggarts and dementors in it?"   
"No! Of course not! This was a made-up world." She started to tell them practically the whole book... "Instead, there's gods, goddesses, cyclopes, sea-nymphs, sirens,..." Lily was explaining all the characters when...   
"Leave me alone will you!?!? HELP!" Someone bellowed from down the hall.  
Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus took off down the corridor with Ashley and Kristy following close behind. As they rounded the corner, they saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy ganging up on a scrawny, little boy with dirty brown hair against the wall.   
"I'm warning you! Don't EVER say something like that to me again!" Severus said to him.   
"HEY! What do you think you're doing, Snape?" James demanded.   
"No one deserves to have slime like you touch them! No matter who they are! They might get a disease! You're just as bad, Malfoy!" Sirius yelled. The boy looked at them with extreme gratitude.   
"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Malfoy asked, an evil, disgusting gleam in his eyes.   
"We'll just have to make sure that Dumbledore finds out about this little incident then...unless you get out of my sight right this second! My eyes are hurting from looking at you!" Lily told them, threateningly.   
Snape and Malfoy knew that she wasn't kidding around. "You haven't gotten the best of us yet!" And they high-tailed it out of there.   
When they left, Lily rolled her eyes annoyingly and muttered, "Talk about jerks! They're just as bad as Glenn! Snape looked like he has never seen a bottle of shampoo in his life! Yuck!"   
"What a greaseball!" Kristy agreed.   
The boy was still shuddering when he walked over to them. "Th...thank you! I thought they were going to beat my face in..."   
"Well, you're lucky because they would have!"   
"I know...thank you...so much!"   
"Don't worry about it. They're slimy gits anyway. Just stay out of trouble and away from them. We have to get to class..."   
James turned around and started walking away as fast as he could without seeming rude, and his friends followed him to the DADA room while the boy left in the other direction.  
Once they were out of sight, they all started to run to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the 5th floor. They had to get there fast if they wanted a chance to talk to the new professor. Finally, they arrived out of breath at the door. It was really tiring, running up 4 flights of stairs when they're constantly moving and changing directions!   
"Whew! That was a workout!" Ashley panted.   
"Tell me about it! My calf muscles are killing me!" Lily agrees.   
"That's why you need to get in shape like us three!" Sirius and the guys started flexing their muscles jokingly.   
"Oh shut up!" Lily shoved them through the door to see a smiling face.   
"Hello Professor!"   
"Good morning Professor!" They all greeted him.   
"A little early are we?" His eyes twinkled when he looked at his neice. "Hello Lily!"   
She smiled brightly and ran over to him. "Hey Uncle Odysseus! I haven't seen you in such a LONG time! I can't believe you're a wizard!"   
He chuckled as she hugged him. "Yes...it has been quite a while. I was just as shocked when I saw you at the sorting! But I always thought that you had magical qualities in you...ever since your Great Aunt Belinda was squishing your cheeks and that bowl of gelatin dessert came crashing down on her head!...That still makes me laugh just thinking about her reaction!"   
Lily giggled. "I don't remember that, but I'm sure it was funny! OH! By the way, these are my best friends Kristy, Ashley, Sirius, Remus, and James!"   
"Nice to meet all of you! I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun this year!"   
They all smiled, liking the fact that Professor Evans acted more like their friend than their teacher. Soon, students started flooding into the classroom, so they sat down in seats in the front. It suprised Lily that James, Sirius, and Remus sat in the front with them because they told her that they'd want to always sit in the back so they could pull pranks on the teachers without being seen. 'They must really like him if they're willing to control themselves for him...' She thought to herself as her uncle began the lesson.  
"Good morning class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! This is one of the most difficult, yet fascitnating and important subjects there is! You will be happy to know that textbooks are used very little in this class." Everyone cheered. "Keyword being 'little' as there will be written assignments once in a while." Their 'yea''s turned into 'awww....''s and Professor Evans chuckled. "But, this is a great study because brains are not the most essential nesessity, although it does help. What we need, students, is LOTS of skill! I'm sure many of you have this astonashing trait and our goal is to enhance it!"   
Lily smiled tremendouly, remembering what the Sorting Hat had told her...'You, my dear, have the greatest amount of bravery and SKILL that I have seen since Godric himself...' This pleased her immensly, clarifying that she'd be good at this subject.   
"The other neat thing is that the only sure way that you can advance in your self-defense is through hands-on practice!"   
"Cool!" "Neat!" "This sounds like fun!" "Sounds sort of dangerous to me!" "This is awesome!" The whole class was very excited. Even thought some of them were nervous, they still couldn't wait to start.   
Professor Evans spent the rest of the classtime telling them what they'd be learning and doing the whole year. "Our next class together is not for 4 days...Thursday...and I promise you, we will have fun! I have a special lesson planned, but it is a surprise so you'll have to wait!" He left the class with a real cliffhanger to ponder over when he said, "Class dismissed!"  
Next they had Herbology in Greenhouse I so they had to hurry up, but when Lily double-checked her schedule to make sure, she groaned loudly. "Great! Herbology is with the Slytherins! What fun!"   
"Oh...happy happy joy joy!" Remus added sarcastically.   
"Spiffy...."   
"How peachy keen....this just makes my day!"   
  
An hour and a half later, they all sighed with relief when a younger Professor Sprout announced that they could leave. There wasn't a one of them that could have been gladder when she made sure that they Gryffindors were separated from the Slytherins. They were on different sides of the room and if staring contests were fatal, over half the class would be having their funerals.   
Professor Sprout obviously noticed that they weren't paying attention to her speech on the mandrake uses because she was awful enough to assign them a report on the origon of mandrakes on the first day of classes...3 feet long!   
"That woman is such a witch! 3 feet! Sheesh!" Kristy exclaimed furiously once they were back out on the grounds, heading towards the castle for lunch.   
Sirius, James, and Remus eyed her weirdly, not too familiar with the muggle definition of the term 'witch', when someone came up behind them saying "HI GUYS!", making them jump clear out of their skin.  
They knew exactly who is was without even turning around, each of them thinking the same thing...Great...leave us along will you?... The person, knowing he was being ignored, walked around in front of them. "HI!" He said again.   
Yep, they had all assumed correctly. It was the scrawny kid from the hallway that they had 'saved'.   
Remus was the first to say anything. "Hi...uh...um, what did you say your name was again?"   
"Peter! Peter Pettigrew!"   
"Hi Peter..." The rest of them mumbled, hoping to soon get rid of him. Peter on the other hand, was thinking of something else...   
"I know all of you! You're all smart and popular! I was just wondering if I could be your friend of just hang out with you or something! I mean...you did save me and I should do something for you...plus, I don't have any friends right now because Severus and Lucius told everyone in my house to stay away from me....I'm not sure why, but..."   
Everyone was exchanging glances that said 'When's he gonna shut up? Could he possibly talk any faster?' Peter didn't quite noticed this, so he continued talking at the speed of light. "I could also use some help with homework and getting around the castle since it's so big and ..."   
Just then, Snape and Malfoy came up behind Peter. "I thought I told you not to hang around with trash like..." Malfoy didn't even get a chance to finish because Peter's hand had gone up into the air and came swiftly down across his face. Peter's eyes got as big as saucers. He couldn't believe he had just done that, being the normal scardy-cat that he was! Snape and Malfoy just looked at him and then started to walk away, Malfoy rubbing his cheek.   
James turned to Peter and smiled. 'Wow...he just slapped Malfoy! ... Welcome to the club, Peter!" and he gave him a high-five.  
The next few days went by fairly quickly. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus became good friends with Peter who was very thankful. It was so weird because Peter was so much different than the rest of them. Neither Ashley nor Kristy took a liking to him, so they basically just talked to him whenever they had to. They didn't trust Slytherins.   
Unfortunately, not nearly all their classes were as exciting as DADA. Herbology was a bore, and Potions (also with the Slytherins) was taught by Professor Sycreus (SEE-cree-us) Snape, Severus' father who despised all Gryffindors. That made this class pure torture. Lily like all of her other classes. Professor Figg who taught Care of Magical Creatures, she thought, was a very brilliant person. She knew just about everything about every animal on the planet, including normal muggle animals. Professor Loritz was a rare find. According to all older students, he was the first ever who could actually make the History of Magic interesting. Lily figured that Dunbledore would keep him hired for a long time, considering the whole school couldn't wait for his class because he took his classes on tours of the gigantic castle pointing out historical areas. This was pretty fun.   
Finally...it was Thursday, the day of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
"Good afternoon class!"   
"Good afternoon Professor Evans!"   
Everyone was immensly anxious about todays 'special' lesson, and they were hardly able to sit still. "What's the surprise, Professor?" A chubby kid asked eagerly.   
"Yes! What is it?"   
Professor Evans merely grinned. "Follow me, students! And please keep up!" They all exited the room quickly and walked in a big bunch behind him. He led them through the castle and onto the grounds. "Now...everyone line up along the lake, about 10 feet back from it...yes, right there is fine...good! First, I must explain this creature to you. It is very magnificent, yet very dangerous and rare..." The class nodded tentatively. "The Hippocampus is a sea monster, its head being the head of a horse. It has no legs, but two arms that work as flippers to glide gracefully and with tremendous speed through the water and has a useless tail. Also called the Hydrippus, Hippocamps are said to pull the chariot of the Greek sea-god, Poseidon and is deemed 'the king of all fishes'."   
"Wicked!"   
"Awesome!"   
"I have been informed by Professor Dumbledore that a Hippocampus does indeed reside in this lake, so we may get to see it today...if someone here is picked!"   
"Yes!"   
"Cool!"   
"But...we'll just have to hope! These creatures are VERY cautious, only coming to the certain few that they feel are worthy. If any of you want to, you may, one at a time, advance forward and try to get its attention."   
James immediately stepped towards Professor Evans. "Good James! We'll let you have a go at it! Now here's what you must do..."  
"Remove your shoes and stand at the edge of the lake so that your toes are barely in the water...yes! Perfect! Before the Hippocampus will come anywhere near you, it has to be sure that you possess (sp?) certain powers and strengths to reassure its safety."   
"How do I do that?"   
"Why...by magic of course! Take out your wand, circle it around your head, concentrate with all your might, and say 'Traitseus Aratalium!' This spell will travel from your brain, down your body, through your toes, and into the water, letting it know your special characteristics. If it think you worthy, it will rise to the surface, come to you and bow its head, and will then let you pet it. Do not do nothing more than stroke its head! If it suddenly feels threatened, we will have a crisis on our hands! NO sudden movements, lest you scare it! Got that? Ok...you may begin!"   
James took a deep breath, closed his eyes, circled his head with his wand, and yelled "TRAITSEUS ARATALIUM!" There was a faint swarm of blood-red mist surrounding him and then it dove into the lake. He stood there waiting, still waiting..."   
"James, I am sorry. It must not feel protected enough." James sighed heavily and walked back to his place between Sirius and Lily. "Who else?" SIrius went next and the same exact thing happened with him. Remus was after him with no luck as well. About 80% of the class had made a failed attempt and everyone was looking doubtful to seeing a Hippocampus. "Do I have any more takers? If not, I'll give it a shot. Anyone??" They all signaled him 'no'. "Well, if your sure you don't want to..."   
"James! What are you...!?!?" James had just nonchalantly shoved Lily forward. She hadn't wanted to do it, knowing that she'd be just as much of a failure as everyone else. Unfortunately, the professor say her before she could step back.   
"Good! Come on Lily! I was hoping you'd try it! Come up here!"  
It was too late to back down now. Everyone was already watching her, waiting for her to start. She caught James' wandering eye and gave him a revengeful stare. Fine James, if this is the way you want to play...let's play! I'll show you! I'll show everyone that I can do it!   
Professor Evans saw the look in her eyes. It was the same gleam that her mother wore quite frequently when she made her mind up to do something. Yes...her knew that look all too well. "Lily! Just try your best!" He whispered the next part. "I was really hoping you'd volunteer. Just don't get your hopes too high..."   
"Yes uncle!" Well, that just shows how much he believes in me! He doesn't even think that I can do it! Prepare to be amazed...   
She closed her eyes and performed the spell. "TRAITSEUS ARATALIUM!!!!" All she thought about was how much she wanted to see a Hippocampus...feel it...and prove herself. The other students stared wide-eyed at what was happening. Steam began swelling up out of the ground around her feet, entrapping her in fog. Bright green sparks and mist were surrounding her body. Her head started to pound, feeling as if it were on fire, but it strangely didn't cause her a headache. She could almost feel the magic flowing through her veins. She became invisible to everyone else from the thick fog and emerald sparks. Please work! Please come to me Hippocampus! I promise never to hurt you...please!   
She just stood there, completely frozen, doing nothing but thinking, wishing, hoping, praying...  
The whole class seemed to be leaning forward with reverance towards Lily who was scarcely breathing. Time, in their case, had practically ceased until...   
  
"AHH!!!!" Her classmates screamed suddenly, covering their ears with their hands out of reflexes. Lily also jumped at the overpowering crash of thunder, which completely broke her concentration and botched her spell that was going so well. Everyone calmed down fairly quickly and just then, an immense flash of lightning, filling the sky with a patternless zig-zag, bolted overhead, coming just as 'out-of-the-blue' as the previous thunder. It only took about 5 seconds after that for massive rain drops to come flooding down onto the freshly-cut grass.   
"Students!" Professor Evans yelled over all the commotion. "Hurry! Run back to the castle and head up to the classroom! It is impossible to finish the lesson out here!"   
Lily dashed out of there just as she heard his permission to leave, silently thinking 'Oh that's just terrific! I thought I'd actually get the hippocampus to come to me and it decides to downpour! Stupid thunderstorm! Just ruin the afternoon why don't you!?!?!?'   
They all continued running, 100% drenched all the way through when they finally reached the front oak doors and closed themselves inside, away from the rain and life-threatening lightning which had already set a pine tree blazing with wild fire.  
The first year Gryffindors all retreated to the safety of the classroom, everyone bummed out with the turn of events, Lily most of all. It's hard to imagine how dismayed she was about the spell not given a chance to finish and reveal it's results, and her classmates weren't exactly being very good encouragment...   
  
"Wow Lily! You almost got the Hippocampus to come! Too bad it started to rain..."   
"Yeah...too bad..."   
  
"Rotten luck, Lily. Just think...that may have been your only chance to ever see a Hippocampus!"   
"Uh....thanks.....I guess...."   
  
"Lily, you almost did it! We all wanted to see a Hippocampus so bad! You should have volunteered to give it a go earlier so it would have worked!"   
"Geez! You all sure know how to cheer someone up!!!"   
  
Those were just a few of the short, annoying, nerve-racking conversations that were shot Lily's direction, and her replys to them.   
Her friends were a different story, thank goodness. They wasted NO time in informing her of the news that just about made her hit the ceiling with supreme happiness...   
  
"Lily! Lily!! LILY!!! You will NEVER guess what we heard when we were eavesdropping McGonagall and Snape!!!"  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter had been running throughout the castle, desperately trying to find Lily. The 'lost' was now found in the last place the boys had suspected...the library. They were panting to the extreme, but were silented when the librarian, Madame Pince shot them a threatening look.   
"Let me guess..." Lily began, smiling and looking up from a book that was quite thick and looked to be written in Greek, one of the many languages that she could read and understand. "McGonagall and Snape, being nonchalant rivals, have secretly been dating for the last 6 months, and now Snape's proposed and they're getting married on one of the Apollo spacecrafts, heading towards the moon to raise their kids with Neil Armstrong?" Her eyebrows were raised with immense ammusement and she had an entertaining grin on her face.   
"Woah! That would be SO cool! Expecially considering those muggles in NAPA just first landed on the moon last year. The first couple in space...I just don't get how these muggles do it without magic...I mean..."   
"SHHHH!!!!!" Sirius was thankfully interrupted by James, or else he would have gone on babbling into the night. Everyone laughed while Lily just rolled her eyes. "Anyways....here's what we REALLY overheard..."  
Lily scooted over her stack of books to let the guys lean in towards her, so as not to be overheard.   
"So...we were sneaking into Snape's office today to uh..." James was searching for the right word.   
"BORROWING!!" Remus helped him out. They all knew that Lily disapproved cheating of any kind.   
"Yes! We were 'borrowing' a copy of the notes that he had made us write down today, but we were uh...occupied with another matter."   
"Uh---huh---" She nodded doubtfully, but urged him on, none the less. "Go on..."   
"Glenn was released from the Hospital Wing today, about an hour ago. The 5-day glue charm finally wore off."   
"Oh great..." She moaned. "The prank sure was fun while it lasted, but now everything's gonna be back to normal..." She sighed heavily.   
"No!" You could see the delight written clearly on Remus' face as he yelled that. "That's what we're trying to tell you! He's leaving!!"   
"He's what!?!?!?!?" Lily jumped up and screamed, receiving the 'final-warning' glare from Madame Pince.   
"He's leaving Hogwarts! His father heard about this little prank of ours and now he's being sent to a wizarding school in Canada because his father hopes he'll get more respect from his peers there. McGonagall was telling Snape because Glenn's in his house." Peter informed them.   
"YES! This is wonderful!!! I'm so happy!"   
They all chatted gleefully for a long time until Pince finally had to kick them out of the library for being 'much too noisy', so Peter left them and they went up to the Gryffindor Common Room for a long night of endless laughter, talk, food and candy to celebrate with, and exploding-snap which luckily, didn't wake anyone else up. 


	6. Year 1: Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ What to Do... Who to Ask...? 

The next 3 weeks at Hogwarts flew by. This drastic alteration in Lily's life was just what she had been praying for everynight for the past 2 years...away from parents and Petunia, new friends, new things to learn, new world........new life......and then with Glenn gone permanently...she couldn't have been happier!   
James, Sirius, and Remus had all landed eachother with 14 detentions so far. Peter had had 5. Lily, scarily enough, had not yet found herself in that situation, but if she continued hanging out with the boys, it could only be a matter of time.   
At the beginning of the term when she first arrived, she had been terrified out of her wits that she would be behind in her classes, for she was muggle born and didn't know anything at all about magic. Quite the contrary. Her and the 'tenacious trio' (as they preferred to be named) were breezing through their studies, aceing every test---all except potions. They knew their stuff, but Professor Secreus Snape insisted on wrongly bringing down their marks.   
  
All too soon, it was October 17. No one could believe that over a month was already gone. It was lunch time, everyone chatting as usual, when Dumbledore rose from his chair in the middle of the head table.   
"May I have your attention please?...I have an important annoucement to make!"   
His eyes were fixed on their part of the Gryffindor table. Lily couldn't tell whether he was excited or angry with something. His face was expressionless.  
You could see the tension....almost feel the awkward silence of the students, sitting perfectly frozen, not daring to move a muscle lest they disturb the silence that the headmaster was doing such a good job creating. Until---   
  
A smile quickly spread across the mass of faint wrinkles that covered his face. He chuckled impassively under his breath, amused with how well he could control these kids' minds. They thought so highly of him...it was too simple to tease them...too much fun. 'They're like marionettes!'   
Everyone let out a giant breath of relief like all of their air supply had been forced to stay inside of their lungs and then was suddenly let out. They were so glad to see that his announcement was not the bad, unwanted news they had assumed was coming.   
"Please---sit!" He welcomed them back to their chairs that they had slowly risen from when he had first stood. "I have some wonderful news! Your very creative teaching staff and amazing head boy and girl have come up with this year's Halloween entertainment! Hogwarts will be having a..." He pointed over to Professor Evans. "Drumroll please....thank you..." Lily's uncle started the roll with his hands on the table. Lily laughed. 'Professor Dumbledore is so excited! He's acting so young! Almost like one of us!'   
Dumbledore continued...  
  
"SADY HAWKINS DANCE!!!"   
  
The whole hall gasped and then half burst into cheers while the others whispered excitedly, wondering what he was talking about.   
Lily knew...she was glad to be having a dance, yet the thought of it being a Sady Hawkins dance brought turmoil to her insides.   
  
The headmaster held up his hands and silence once more befell the Great Hall. "For those of you who do not know what a Sady Hawkins Dance is, I will explain the exact rules...In this particular type of ball, it is ONLY legal for the ladies to ask the gentlemen to dance. Not vise versa. This dance is for all years and we ask that the ladies soon find out who they are taking and then write you and your date's names and years down in the guestbook that will be put in each common room. The dress code is quite lenient. We only require you to wear orange and black. There will be various awards given out as well to winning couples as well. 3rd years and up will be visiting Hegsmeade this weekend if neccissary to aquire their dance needs. Today is October 17th with the dance being on the 31st. You have a limited amount of time in which to find your ensombles and dance partners! Thank you!" Dumbledore sat and the tranquillity quickly dissolved away until the hall was in a great uproar of continuous 'dance talk'.  
"YES!! A Sadie Hawkins Dance!!" Kristy exclaimed merrily.   
"Lily! Do you have any idea of what this means?" Ashley asked, just as excited as everyone else.   
Lily looked at them groggily. "Yes...it means I won't be going. I have NO intentions of waltzing up to a guy and inviting him to go to a dance with me, and even if I did, no one I asked would actually say 'yes'...so...naturally....I'm not going."   
Kristy was convinced. "That'll be the day when I let you stay in the common room while we are partying!...and to answer Ash's question, this is simply an opportunity to flirt! We now have a reason for scooping them out!" She informed Lily 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.   
Lily just shook her head and laughed, thinking We're only 11! These 2 girls are too old for their age... She turned to face James, Sirius, and Remus. They were all whispering to each other and smiling. They finally noticed that Lily was staring at them.   
"So..." She said. "Who do you three Romeos want to go with?"   
The 3 of them looked around nonchalantly, coughing a little too obviously, and muttering 'uh...we don't know..."   
Sirius leaned across the table towards the girls. "We're just going to wait for them to come flocking to us!..."   
"Aww...well aren't you the charmer!" Lily replied to him sarcastically.   
"I know..."   
"You sure do have the modesty thing down, Black! Come on...we're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!"  
Classes that afternoon went by very quickly for Lily, but it was the night that seemed like it would never end...   
  
It was after midnight and Lily lay awake in her four-poster. An hour ago, she and her friends had retreated to their beds after a long evening of wizards chess in which Lily could beat everyone except James. She had been trying to force herself into drifting off to sleep by reading, clearing her mind, and she even had to resort to counting sheep, but every single time she hit the 31st one, signifying the date of Halloween, a picture of her being humiliated when asking out a guy would flash through her brain. Falling asleep anytime soon was highly unlikely, and her ways in tricking herself into getting tired seemed like a hopeless cause.   
  
'What am I going to do? If I go, I'll be mortified because I can't dance and will end up going with a Slytherin loser. On the other hand, if I don't go, I'll be the laughing stock of my year because everyone will know that I can't get a date! Hmmm....looks like a no-win situation...Yet, I know that Kristy and Ash will drag me to the dance by my hair. They'll make me go no matter what...they'll make me ask a boy...but who exactly would I ask???'   
  
She pondered over this question for a long time, and when she got extremely bored with that, she realized that she had only come up with one person...  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up and went through her daily routine of throwing her beautiful mass of hair into a thick ponytail, tied with a kerchief to match her outfit, brushing her teeth, and grabbing her books for that day's classes, while acknowledging the fact that she had better get a move on the whole dance thing. She thought about last night, remembering that there was only one, single boy that she would go with, and she knew he'd be stampeded by girls soon. She had to act fast...   
  
Lily left the dormitory as soon as she was ready, along with Kristy and Ashley who seemed to talk of nothing but the up-coming attraction. Listening to them just made her even more nervous.   
  
All through classes that day, she was tormented with the thought of what she was planning on doing later that evening...asking HIM. The thought of if she was turned down made her insides cringe. To her, receiving a rejection was like being flattened by a troll, being mistaken for a pancake, and then being accidentally sliced up by someone hungry for some breakfast. (Lily was good at making up such juicy analogies as this.) Herbology was the worst. She was paired up with him to try to relieve a flutterby bush from browning of the leaves, and her nervousness must have been obvious.   
"Uh, Lily? Are you feeling ok? You're awfully quiet," he asked concerned.   
Lily was shocked that he could tell. "Oh! No, I'm fine! Sorry."   
  
That evening, Lily had been studying for a DADA test and had just left the library to go back to the dormitories when she passed the trophy room and could hear 3 boys talking at what was supposed to be a whisper, but turned out being pretty loud. She leaned against the door to listen.  
It was James, Sirius, and Remus serving detention for Professor McGonagall, polishing all the trophies and plaques. Earlier that day they had planted exploding snap cards in her desk drawers and set them so that when she opened them, they'd blow up. Then Remus had the not-so-brilliant idea of jinxing the blackboard erasers into floating at the ceiling and clapping themselves together, causing thick, unbreathable clouds of dust to to take over the room.   
Lily strained her ears to clearly hear James talking.  
"What do you mean you're asking her, Remus? I'M asking her!"   
"No you're not!" Sirius interrupted. "I thought of inviting her to go with me the minute the dance was announced! She's going to go with me!"   
"No! I'm asking her to be MY date! I said so first!" Argued Remus.   
"Woah! Guys! Calm down! 2 things..." James stopped Sirius from pouring a huge bucket of polish on Remus' head. They immediately stopped and James continued once he knew he had their attention. "Numero uno, it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance! SHE has to ask US! Number 2, you know she's going to have a whole line of people that she wants to ask! She's popular and beautiful! Any guy would say yes to her!" Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "So don't get your hopes too high...I on the other hand am a different story...I bet you I'm on the top of her list!...AAHHH!!!" James started to run, dodging the hexes coming from his friends' wands by taking refuge behind the giant trophies.   
  
Lily walked away very disappointed, thinking 'Well, now what am I going to do? He doesn't want to do with me! None of them do! They're all waiting for 'Miss I'm-so-perfect' Tricia to ask them. I've seen them flirting with her, even though she is a 2nd year. Everyone likes her! I was stupid to think that he'd be any different...'   
She ran the rest of the way to the common room which was now full of fellow Gryffindors. She didn't waste any time getting to her dorm, but she was slow enough for everyone to see the faint trickle of tears funning down her face.  
The winding stairs seem to go on and on --- never ending as Lily ran, hopelessly trying to convince herself that no one in the common room saw her. She was a tomboy! Tough...or at least she wished she was. She couldn't remember the last time that she had cried, except when she broke her ankle playing softball last year. Lily absolutely HATED crying. To her it was worthless and showed weakness. Crying never helped anybody, or so her philosophy used to be, but not now. Lily wanted to ball her eyes out, yet she couldn't figure the logic in that. Nevertheless, when she reached the landing of the 1st year girl's dormitory, she ripped open the door and threw herself onto her four-poster, not bothering to see if she was the only one in the dorm.  
Kristy and Ashley exchanged confusing glances as the say Lily flop down on her bed and heard her muffled sobs.   
"Lily," Ashley tapped her causiously on the shoulder. "Are you ok?"   
Kristy rolled her eyes. "Jeez Ash! Ya think? Lily, we know something's wrong. Please tell us. It might help to let it all out."   
"Please go away. I'm too embarrased," she replied, burying her head in under a pillow bearing the Gryffindor Lion.   
"Awww, Lils, it's ok. We're your best friends. You can tell us what happened." Ashley rubbed her back comfortingly as Lily rose.   
"Thanks so much," She smiled as she wiped her tears, Kristy handing her a tissue to dry her eyes with. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've cried?" The shook their heads. "Me neither, but I think I needed that. I had to let everything out. Thanks for being concerned." She hugged her friends.   
"No problem Lily, but you still haven't told us what we're being so concerned about..that is if you're ready to tell us now," Kristy said.   
"If Snape and his gang said anything to you I'm going to...grrr..." Ashley added.   
Lily laughed, loving Ashley and Kristy more than she ever did. "Oh no...It wasn't them. Nice try, but no cigar."   
"Seriously Lily, who was it?"   
"James, Sirius, and Remus...I overheard them talking during their detention."  
They eyes grew wide with anticipation, but Kristy quickly snapped out of her trance. "Let me guess. You wanted to go to the dance with one of them, but found out that he was going with someone else?"   
Lily stared unblinkingly at her with disbelief and then groaned. "How'd you know?"   
"I'm a good guesser." She smiled.   
"I guess so! But anyways, I don't think you 2 could understand. In fact, even I don't! There are hundreds of elligible guys in the student body, but there is only ONE that I want to go with. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up about it. You know I don't care for boys in that way. I can't figure out what came over me..."   
"Lily, don't worry! You can find a date!" Ashley casted Kristy a smile that Lily was unaware of. "Which one of them do you want to go with anyway?"   
Lily sighed and looked back and forth between them, finally giving in. "You both have to promise you won't tell anyone! Not a single soul!"   
"We promise!!" They both yelled, then slapped their hands over their mouths as they realized how loud they were.   
"On our friendship?" Lily asked.   
"Of course! On our friendship!"   
"Well, ok." They leaned in towards her as she whispered the name to them, and started giggling.  
  
Meanwhile:   
  
"Remus, Sirius, do you guys understand this?" James asked.   
"Nope, not one bit."   
"I can't believe McGonagall gave us detention AND extra homework!"   
"Well, then I'm going to get Lily. I saw her reading a book on this stuff a couple of nights ago." James left and walked over to Lily's dorm 'seeking her council'. He was just about to turn the doorknob when he heard Ashley.   
"Which one of them do you want to go with anyway?"   
James almost stopped breathing as he listened to the rest of their conversation. He heard Lily whisper to Kristy and Ashley who she wanted to ask to the dance, but couldn't tell exactly what she said, yet he KNEW. He left as quickly as he could back, with a huge grin on his face.   
"Where is she James?" SIrius asked.   
"Uh, she wasn't there," he replied, still smiling.  
"Yeah right she wasn't there, Potter. You were probably too chicken to go up to her," Sirius winked at him.   
"Chicken?! I don't think so!"   
"You heard what he said," Remus informed. "'Oh Lily, there's no one else in this world like you! You must take me to this ball! Oh I couldn't live without--'"   
"Can it Remus!" James had just shoved him off the bed onto the floor because of his teasing. Plus, while mimicking, he had his hands folded below his chin and was fluttering his eyelashes at a dangerously fast pace. This was just too much for James to handle. "I seem to recall you 2 fighting over her not so long ago!" They both shut up, including Sirius who was trying, yet not succeeding, to hide his laughs.   
"Yeah, well I'll bet you 10 galleons that can't go and get her right now!" Sirius smiled. He loved gambling over matters such as this...especially with James.   
"I'll bet 10 also!" Remus yelled.   
"Guys...no...I..."   
"Chicken! Bawk bawk!!!" Sirius and Remus stood up and started waddling around, flapping their arms like psychotic chickens.   
James' face turned red with embarrassment. "Fine! Start counting your money!" He stormed out towards the girl's dorm, jittery because he didn't want Lily to think that he had overheard their conversation.  
"Great. They're still talking," James said to himself sarcastically as he pressed his ear against the door and squatted, knowing that they, being girls, will probably be on the subject for a while. He might as well make himself comfortable while he listened:   
  
"You know Lily, I think he likes you," Kristy told her as-a-matter-of-factly.   
"I agree!"   
Lily let out an exasperated sigh. How she managed these girls was beyond her. Any future boyfriends of theirs were in for a ride. "Yeah right."   
"How could you say that? Those 3 adore you! Even..." Ashley paused and shuddered. "...Peter. They can't keep their eyes off of you. You know who I'm planning on asking, but he'll probably say no, considering he likes you, but I'm happy for you Lily. Don't even think that I'm mad at you for that!"   
"Thank you! I was hoping you wouldn't."   
"Of course not."   
"HELLO?" Kristy waved her hands in front of their faces. "Let's not get sidetracked! Now, about Lily's date..."   
"What are we going to do? As I said before, I'm a hopeless case," Lily said down-heartedly.   
An idea suddenly popped into Ashley's head as she gave an evil smirk. "Lily, truth or dare?"   
"What? Talk about getting off subject!"   
"Just answer the question!"   
"Fine, dare," she answered, not realizing the trap she was being led into.   
"Ok, Lils, I dare you, NO! Scratch that! I Double Dementor Dare you to go and ask him to the ball right now!"   
"Are you NUTS!?!?"   
Ashley smiled at her sweetly.   
Lily threw her hands into the air and unwillingly marched over to the door with the other girls at her heals. A wizard did NOT ignore a Double Dementor Dare.   
  
James heard her coming, smiled, and sprinted; taking long, quiet strides back to his room.  
  
He flew open his door and slammed it on mistake.   
"So where's lovergirl?" Sirius wondered outloud.   
"Oh! Uh...like I said, she wasn't there. I told you so!"   
"I don't think so bud! You're not weaseling your way out of this one! Now-"   
He was, for James, conveniently interrupted by someone being pushed somewhat against their will into the room. "Um, hi guys." Lily announced her arrival rather meekly.   
"Go on Lily! Ask him..." Kristy whispered and nudged her forward.   
James grinned and arrogantly strolled up to her like he was 'Mister Hot-Shot'. "Hey Lily. So, is there something you want to tell me?"   
Sirius and Remus just about gagged, also confused by Lily, who was for once being nervous about something.   
"Actually," She took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to your friend over there." She signaled to Sirius whose face lit with excitement. He leapt up from his position on the floor and walked over to her. "I was wondering, Sirius, if, well, if you'd go to the ball with me." Her eyes were fixed on her shoes, during which she noticed there was an odd blue spot of gunk.   
Sirius about hit the ceiling when he enthusiastically replied 'yes' and Lily jumped on him, hugging him. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!" and she kissed him on the cheek and let go. Sirius was frozen in the spot as Lily realized what she just did and blushed. James' jaw hit the ground while Remus was rolling on the floor, laughing. This was all too funny.   
Once Remus was under control a little bit, Ashley helped him up and Kristy faced James. Then, at the same time, they both asked: "Will you PLEASE go to the dance with me?" and smiled their most beautiful smiles.   
The 2 boys looked at each other, clearly saying with their expressions 'Well, Lily's taken and this is the next best thing'.   
"Sure!"   
"Yes!"   
They too hugged and the 3 boys told them goodnight and left for the common room to sign their names in the dance book when Remus grinned at James. "Now about those 10 galleons..."


	7. Year 1: Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ Double Preparations 

That night, the word 'sleep' was eliminated from the Gryffindor 1st years' vocabulary. They all were so exited that they wanted to pull an all-nighter. The girls were attempting to sleep (Well, maybe just Lily) but everyone else had different plans. Lily was in bed, trying to ignore Kristy and Ashley's questions about boys without sounding rude when there was a knock on the door.   
"Psst...Girls!"   
"Argh! Yes, we're all very happy and overwhelmed about our dates, but can we please go to sleep? It's past midnight if you haven't noticed," she groaned, rolled over, and smashed a pillow over her head, attempting to block out all sound.   
"C'mon Lily! Let us in!" Sirius begged in a whisper.   
"Noooo."   
"PLEASE? Kristy? Ashley? It's Friday night!" Lily's best friends giggled and jumped off of their beds and tiptoed over to the door, complete with flowery pajamas.   
"Thank you! We wanted to celebrate a little with a party. We even snuck down to the kitchens and got some food!" Sirius said gratefully.   
'Oh joy...more food...do they ever stop?'   
"Yeah. You have NO idea how hard that is! Filch and teachers are EVERYWHERE! I don't know how and when they get a chance to sleep!" Remus supplied. "We've got loads of ice-cream and we're not going to let all of our hard work go to waste!"   
James was pulling Lily out of her bed, literally. "Lily! Get up! We've got chocolate ice cream! Rocky Road to be exact."   
Lily sat up. "I hate nuts! You of all people should know that I won't eat Rocky Road, Potter, considering you've already tried to poison me this year, just to see what an allergic reaction is!" She was mad from recollecting bad memories.   
"Lily, you have to get up and have some fun! You'll be able to sleep in you know. Tomorrow's Saturday. Please?" Sirius asked her.   
His politeness towards her was all too sweet. She couldn't turn him down.   
"Fine Sirius, but only because you asked me nicely," and she reluctantly got out of bed and took a seat on the floor for some wizard's chess.  
  
"So, what made you girls as us 3 to the dance? Could it be our handsome build or brilliant minds?" Sirius asked them teasingly.   
"Oh no, it was that charming intellect of yours," Lily replied in an equally unserious tone and smiled angelically.   
"It was, was it?" He turned to James and Remus. "Well boys, what did I tell ya? I knew the ladies would come swarming to us."   
Kristy laughed mockingly. "You're not exactly a honey tree covered with bees."   
"Oh really?" Remus raised his brows to her and reclined with his arms behind his head. "And hoe much are you willing to wager on that?"   
"He's right!" James agreed. "We were all asked by the same people." He stared up to the ceiling, counting in his head. "Let's see...2 Slytherins, 4 Hufflepuffs. 5 Ravenclaws, 2 Second Year Gryffindors, 1 5TH YEAR Gryffindor, and Tricia Kuderogianis!"   
"You have GOT to be kidding me! You 3 said NO to each and every one of those girls including Tricia?!" Ashley looked at him with disbelief. "That's not manly possible."   
"Oh yes we did. Just because we were waiting for a more special 3 to ask us..."   
"Well how sweet..."   
"You had better believe it babe!" This put them all in a state of great laughter, barely able to breathe. It really wasn't all that funny, but they were hyper off chocolate and were a very easily amused crowd, and they soon got pretty loud. This realization was made when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and open the door.   
"You girls are being WAY too loud! Quiet down now or -" He stopped short as he focused in on what he was seeing. "What are you boys doing in the girls' dorm?! And at 2 in the morning!! This type of action is forbidden! 20 points from Gryffindor, plus detention boys if you don't get in your own dorm right NOW!" The 6th year prefect was infuriated.   
The girls were a bit frightened and quite humiliated at being caught with boys in the room at night. The guys looked unaffected by the threat (Detention was becoming a regular thing) as they departed and their fun-filled evening ended. "Hey Kristy! Pass the muffins!" The next morning, Lily was trying frantically to get her attention, but that was nearly impossible considering how infatuated she was with James lately. Unfortunately, he didn't look as happy as she did.   
'I wonder what's bothering him?' She thought as she heard Professor McGonagall clink her spoon against her glass, which was filled with orange juice. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to make an announcement!"   
All sidebar conversations were temporarily postponed when the headmaster stood up. "Good morning all teachers and pupils! I'm a happy to announce that the Quidditch season will begin in a few short weeks! Try-outs are all this week. Gryffindor tonight at 7, Ravenclaw tomorrow directly following supper..."   
He continued to give out the time and dates, or at least tried to, when James exploded.  
"YES!!!"   
All heads turned towards the Gryffindor table, half of which were burying themselves in their hands in shame, the others were holding back laughs. James looked around, trying not to look any more retarded than he did then, but of course, he wasn't embarrassed. His house did a well enough job of covering that for him.   
"Well, I can see that somebody sure is excited!" Dumbledore grinned, quite amused. "Now if Mr. Potter will be gracious enough to take his seat, I will resume announcements."   
James smiled coolly at the whole student body and sat. "I can't wait for try-outs tonight! This is awesome! I finally get to play on a team!!" He told his friends along the table.   
"James, you do realize that you're only a first year? Do you think a first year would actually make the house team?" Remus stated the obvious facts that James, unluckily for himself, knew all too well. He scowled.   
"Er...not to sound uneducated in the world of magic," Lily began seriously. "But what exactly is Quidditch?"   
James' eyes popped out as Sirius gasped. "You mean he hasn't told you!?" He looked at her dumbfounded and put his hands up into the air, picturing a newspaper headline. "I can see it now...front page of the Daily Prophet! 'JAMES POTTER: OBSESSIVE QUIDDITCH FANATIC. FORGETS TO TELL GOOD FRIEND ABOUT SPORT.'"   
Remus laughed, thinking this very funny as Lily was immediately engrossed in the explanation of the 'greatest sport of all time'.  
Lily and James talked endlessly (mostly James though) lasting through breakfast and their first class of the day, which just so happened to be flying. Today was free practice day, so they both just flew around, unknowingly ignoring their friends, completely oblivious to what was going on in the world around them...just Quidditch. James did notice, however, that Lily was the first person EVER (including Remus and Sirius) to listen to his whole Quidditch speech, beginning to end with such tentativeness and enthusiasm. In fact, she was the first to listen to close to half of it! That right there was an automatic 20 brownie points for Lily in his book.   
To the relief of Remus, Sirius, and Peter, Madame Hooch, who was now their new idol, called the class to an end and motioned for Lily and James to come talk to her, signifying the end of their discussion.   
"Hello Madame Hooch."   
"Hi! Did you want to speak with us?" Lily inquired politely, using the smile reserved for teachers only.   
"Hello Potter. Evans. I noticed your flying was quite exceptional today. Potter, I know you've been on a broom since the day you could lift one, or so I assume, knowing your father, but Miss Evans, have you ever flown before you came to Hogwarts?"   
"No Maame."   
"Really?" She looked astounded. "Well, I encourage both of you highly to try out for your house team this evening. You're naturals for the Quidditch field.   
"Thank you Madame Hooch!" James was beaming with pride.   
  
At lunch, Kristy and Ashley were talking to Lily about, of course, the ball. Mainly figuring out 'attire'. All 3 of them wanted to look amazing, but Lily promptly remembered that she didn't have anything black or orange to wear. She quickly whipped out a piece of paper and wrote a letter.  
  
Dear Mum,   
Hello! I hope you and Daddy are doing well! (Yes...and Petunia I suppose) I'm great! Classes are going very well also.   
Remember the Halloween Ball that I told you of? Well, I decided to go! I'm going with Sirius Black. He's one of my best friends here at Hogwarts. He's very nice, good-looking, and gets excellent marks in classes. He is a troublemaker some times, but a great guy nonetheless. Just don't tell Daddy that we're dating or anything. It's nothing serious and he'll make a big ordeal about it.   
They informed us that all attire to the dance has to be black or orange, and I don't have anything of either colour. I never thought it looked that great on me. So, I need you to send me something. I'll trust your judgment when it comes to fashion...for now...PLEASE nothing fancy! This is not a formal ball! I repeat: NOT a formal ball! Thank you!   
All my love,   
Lily   
  
She read over the letter, which was written in her neat, but very tiny handwriting that her teachers couldn't stand. It wasn't as 'straight to the point' as she wanted it to be, but it would have to do...including the part where she sounded like a Lieutenant from the military yelling commands there at the end. She also laughed reading over the part about Sirius being a troublemaker "sometimes". If that wasn't an enormous understatement, she didn't know what was.   
After receiving her own satisfaction, she tied her letter to the leg of her owl, Viggo, who had just arrived with this week's Daily Prophet from her parents, and finished her meal.  
  
Lily, Kristy, and Ashley were on their way to the common room after dinner when Lily asked her friends, "Have you both figured out what you're wearing?"   
The two asked exchanged questioning glances. "Yes, but..."   
"We want it to be a surprise!"   
"OH! C'mon! Tell me!" Lily begged.   
"Nuh-uh! No way! We--" Ashley was cut short by a loud shout a few feet ahead.   
  
"I should behead you for this!!!"   
"No! PLEASE! Spare my life!"   
"Hmmm...That I shall! Thank ye gods, for I'm in a generous mood. It is my duty to report your misconduct to Kind Arthur downstairs, but I shalt not, for thou sake and for mine!"   
"Oh thank you Sir Cadagon!" The pauper-looking fellow in a painting threw himself down to kiss the feet of the knight clad in armour of fine silver. "Thou shalt never forget your kindness!" And he ran off without another word.   
It was then that Sir Cadagon noticed the 3 girls staring at him with awkward expressions on their faces. "Good morrow, ladies!" He bowed. "Dost thou require my service?"   
"Er...What did that guy do wrong?" Lily asked disbelievingly.   
"He failed to report to his wing of the castle for patrol! Instead, he tried his luck at courting the duke's daughter! TREACHERY!!!"   
"Woah! Calm down...I think being beheaded for that is going a little overboard. How about you, Sir?"   
He thought about it for a moment then sighed. "Perchance, yes...you are right. Now, where are you lovely ladies headed? I will be glad to escort you! COME! Without delay now! TO HORSE! TO HORSE!"   
He galloped off and the girls ran after him, trying to catch up while Kristy panted. "Yeah...nice job he's doing of escorting us!"  
When they reached the common room out of breath, they realized that Sir Cadagon wasn't there.   
Lily shrugged, not really caring. He was a psycho. "Oh well. Probably on some sort of 'quest'. Maybe he'll behead some Slytherins this time." They all laughed and opened the portrait hole.   
"Hey Lil! Get dressed abd let's go! We're going to be late! I've been waiting for you since the beginning of dinner!" James greeted her frantically and shoved her up the stairs towards her room.   
"Woah! Hold on there!" Lily stepped aside, resulting in James leaning his full weight against nothing but air and stumbling. "What do I have to get ready for?"   
"HELLO!!!" He knocked his clutched hand against the top of her head to enphasize his point. "Duh! QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS!!!"   
"Oh! I'm not trying out this year."   
"What!?!? Yes you are! You're really good!"   
"No Potter! You go out there are chase your own quidditch dream! I'm too busy! And too young and inexperienced anyway. I want to watch the games...with you in them!"   
"But Madame Hooch said--"   
"NO! Madame Hooch said I could fly on the field as practice! She didn't ever mention that I was better than all of the 4th and 5th years trying out! I'll try out NEXT year, and like I said, I'm busy!"   
"But Lily..."   
"No James, I can't. I promise I will next year!"   
"Aww..." He turned around, knowing he was fighting the win a already lost battle, then spun back around suddenly. "What exactly are you busy with?"   
Lily grinned slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" And she pushed him out of the portrait hole.  
She turned, satisfied with the footsteps going in the other direction, and smiled ever wider at all the heads staring at her. There weren't many people who'd tell of James Potter, expecially not girls. "Come on Ashley! Kristy! We've got some stuff to do!" She ordered as she took their arms and pulled them up the stairs. When they reached their toom, Lily barricaded the door shut so no one could enter unless it be through the window.   
"Um--Lily? What's this all about?"   
"Well, for one, I don't want you 2 thinking that there's any possible way of someone coming in here if you don't want them to. If what you meant to ask was 'What are we doing?' the answer to that is: we're showing eachother our outfits for the dance. Mine just arrived by owl a little bit ago. Apparently, my mum had already bought it before I sent the letter. I just want to make sure that it's not unappropriate. So--you're up first Kristy!" She smiled angelically as Kristy looked through her closet, sulking.   
"I wanted it to be a surprise, but here it is." She laid it neatly on Lily's bed while the other two 'ooh'ed. It was a bright orange tube-top with the same color pants, but on the flare bottoms were tons of glitter. There was also a silver glitter belt and a rhinestone belly chain. It was very eye-catching.   
"I love it Kristy!"   
"Thank ya much! Ashley somehow convinced me to buy it at the beginning of the summer. I never thought I'd get to wear it."   
"It's perfect! Now you Ash!"   
Ashley went into her closet and pulled out what she'd be wearing. "It's not much right now, but wait until the night of the dance when you see the final touches! I wanted to spice it up a bit." She gave a mischevious grin as Lily opened her mouth to speak. "--and NO! You'll have to wait!" Hers was a black halter top with a rhinestone pattern near the neck that looked that a bunch of shooting stars, and a long balck skirt.   
"Ooh! That's really pretty Ash! I look awful in black, but it looks really great on you!"   
"Thanks! Now let's see yours, Lil."  
"Ok, but I'm afraid that it's a bit too showy, if you know what I mean. Here it is..." She had just pulled a neatly folded ensomble out of a sweater box and spread it out on her bed along side of the other two.   
"Wow Lily! Your mother has really good taste!"   
"Definently!"   
"Thanks! I'm just glad that Mum didn't have Petunia pick it out," and she smiled with relief. The pants were low hip-huggers and were dark red of top, gradually going to orange and then yellow at the bottoms. The strapless, belly-shirt was the same colors except the bottom was red and the top yellow, and it had black criss-cross ties in the front and back.   
"Try it on Lily! We want to see what it looks like on you," Ashley pleaded.   
"Ok, I suppose I should. I don't even know if it's going to fit, and please don't laugh if it looks ridiculous!" She left with her clothes to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "I am NOT wearing this!"   
Kristy and Ashley gasped in amazment. "Oh yes you are! You'll knock the guys right off their feet! You're beautiful in it!"   
"That's exactly the reason I don't like it...I look like a half-clothed model."   
"No you don't! You're stomach is showing a little bit, big deal. A bikini is skimpier than this!" Kristy suggested logically.   
"Fine, you're right. I'll wear it, but look at my hair! It's mortifying!"   
"Come on Lily! How your looks bother you is something that I'll never understand. I'd kill for your red hair!" Kristy repied enviously.   
Ashley's face suddenly lit up with anticipated excitement. Lily saw this. "What are you so happy about?"   
"I have stumbled upon an absolutely BRILL idea!"  
"Oh no Ash! I know that mischevious brain of yours all too well!" She started backing away nervously. "I am NOT letting you dye my hair orange or yellow to match my outfit or ANYTHING or that sort!"   
Kristy found this quite humerous and started laughing. "No! Really Ashley, what't your idea?"   
"Well duh! Isn't it obvious? A makeover!"   
"Yes!" Kristy agreed.   
"You've got to be kidding me! NO! There is absolutely no way!" Lily stood, hands on hips.   
"Lily...you could SO easily impress the guys of this whole school!"   
"Hello!? This is me, Lily." She waved her hands in front of Ashley's face. "Since when have I wanted anttention from any boy?"   
They both identically rolled their eyes, thinking the same thing as Kristy folded her arms against her chest. "Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows. "What about Sirius? I haven't failed to notice that your eyes have been wandering his way lately, expecially after you asked him to go with you and he immediately said 'yes'."   
"Looks like she's got ya there Lils!"   
"Is it that obvious?" Lily asked rather weakly.   
"Well, you could try and be more nonchalant about it if you don't want anyone to know, but that's beside the point. We know it because we're girls. Guys aren't that observant."   
"So, what type of 'makeover'" She did the little quote thing with her fingers. "do you have in mind? I will let you do it IF and ONLY IF it's nothing drastic that I'm going to regret later!"   
"Woah Tex! Keep yer socks on there!" Kristy said with a strange accent.   
"YES! Thank you Lily!" She shrieked and gave her a hug. "Now that you agree, lets go to the practice quidditch pitch and watch the rest of the tryouts. We may be able to see James and I'm sure Kristy wouldn't argue with that."   
"Oh shut up, Ash!" Kristy playfully slapped her and headed down the stairs secretly thinking, 'Yes, I do want to watch James.'  
Luckily, they had arrived during the middle of his try-out. The 5th year team captain, Tristan Hitt, a beater, was out flying around with James, passing and catching the quaffle and pulling some swift moves on him, trying to mess him up. James turned smoothly and caught the passes with a bit of ease. Lily thought that he was doing really well, but then again, she had never seen a quidditch match and didn't know what he was up against. Plus, since he was a first year and not allowed a broom at school, he had to use a Hogwarts broom...ugh...that really didn't help him much.   
"Good Potter! You play well," Tristan dismissed him a few minutes later.   
"Thanks Hitt," James replied, exhausted.   
"Alright! Let's have the last chaser! C'mon Roberts!"   
James wiped the trickle of sweat off of his forhead and smiled when he saw the girls. "So what did you think?"   
"Very good! You fly really well," Kristy answered.   
"Yes, you definently do," Lily figured he had a good chance of getting on the team.   
"Yeah, but it still amazes me that you wouldn't tryout," James told her as they left the stadium and felt the wind, once more, fiercly grasp their skin.   
"No, I wouldn't have made it anyway."   
"That's debatable."   
"So when will the results be posted?"   
"Tristan said he'd have the list in the common room tomorrow morning. I can't wait!"   
"I can sure see that!" Kristy teased. "You're shaking with anticipation! You'll have to wait for about 8 hours! Just try to restrain yourself from jumping into the air in the meantime."   
"Ha ha ha..."   
When they got back, they were worn out from the storm and went to bed excitedly, wishing that the morning sun would hurry on it's way to the sky.  
The next morning, Lily purposely forced herself to wake up a couple of hours early just so she could witness James search for his name on this list. As she got dressed, she noticed the sky that seemed with her tower window. She felt she could almost touch red, orange, and purple mists of color escaping to the horizon of the rolling Scottish hills.   
"I had better hurry," she thought as she grabbed a book off of her nightstand. "Knowing James, he'll be up in no time, wanting to be the first one to read off the list of names.   
Lily quietly made her way to the common room and slouched down in her favorite scarlet couch next to the fire. It's intimid flames gave her a good amount of light as well as warmth as she turned the pages of "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table", and was instantly engrossed in its text.   
In less than 10 minutes, Lily snapped out of her 'reading trance' by loud footsteps sprinting down the stairs. Thinking fast of a way to have some early morning fun, she snatched up the Quidditch results on the table next to her and hid them behind her back, just as James emerged into view.   
"Where's the list?" He asked her, not resisting to show his eagerness.  
Lily looked up at the ceiling innocently, clutching the piece of paper firmly and trying to make sure her 'getting-sweatly' palms didn't tear it. "Umm...I don't know."   
James sighed in exasperation and stomped his foot and jumped up and down on the ground. "Noooo! I wanna know NOW!!!" Then, as if struck by a ray of light, he locked his eyes with hers. "Ah-hah! You have it!"   
"What are you talking about? I have no idea -" but she was cut off by James pouncing on her and tackling her to the floor.   
Her had her pinned. "Give it to me you little theif!"   
"First of all, it doesn't belong to anyone, so I'm can't be a theif! Second, I didn't take it anyway! Seriously James, I think you're going skitzo or delusional or something because I just don't have - AHH!!! NO! James! --- STOP!!! --- I CAN'T BREATHE! I -"   
James had begun tickling Lily in the sides so much she felt that her lungs were going to explode. Still, she didn't give in. After a few seconds of unbearable torture, she managed to flip James over and pin him down. Unofortunately, she barely got a chance to tickle him when he rolled over and barracaded her against the wall. Thinking he had won, James let Lily have a little slack, but that was a big mistake. She was much stronger and had more endurance that he suspected and was soon on the losing side. In a matter of 2 minutes, this serious game had turned into a life-or-death match. They were rolling all over the common room, bashing into furniture and smashing into the walls.   
"NO! NO! NOT THE FEET!!!"   
"UGH!...ouch..." There was a groan as James was kicked in the stomach by an out-of-control, extrememly ticklish foot.   
"Sorry Potter, that's the name of the game."   
"What is?! 'Kick James and knock the breath out of him?' game? I'll get you for that one Evans!"   
The fight for the Quidditch paper continued until they both were so exhausted and out of breath that they yelled "TRUCE" and lay sprawled out on the floor, panting obviously. It was then that they heard someone loudly clearing their throat.  
"WOW! 6 minutes and 2 seconds! I never thought they'd be at it for that long!" Remus gasped.   
"HA! I told ya! You owe me 5 galleons!" Sirius cried out proudly.   
Lily and James groaned. "How long have you two been standing there?"   
"Oh, we've seen quite enough to get the impression that you were really having some fun down there. I must admit, you both are great entertainment! You sure know how to wake us all up. And by the way, Remus and I aren't the only ones down here if you can't tell. We don't make THIS much noise. Half of Gryffindor House has been observing your little fiasco," Sirius chuckled merrily.   
"You have GOT to be kidding me," James muttered. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed it because I've got a footprint indent in my diaphram and one massive bump from the wall that Lily rolled me in to."   
"And you actually think that I got out of this undamaged? I'll be convered in bruises because of your quidditch ambition! I'm surprised I don't have a broken rib cage from you!" Lily responded, trying to sound angry but not succeeding.   
"Awww...it was fun and you know it Lily!"   
"Yes, it was pretty funny seeing you whine like a baby when I first told you that I didn't know what the list was. You were about to shed tears...Poor little Jamesy..."   
"HA HA HA! NOT funny! Now, let me see that list!" He demanded, ignoring the fact that she saw him act like a little kid.  
"I'll be amazed if it isn't in pieces after their great wrestling match," Remus whispered to Sirius, laughing.   
Lily smiled and pulled it out of her bra. All of the guys' jaws dropped, James worst of all.   
"Sheesh! No wonder I couldn't find it! Of all the places...down your shirt!"   
"Well that was the only place that your hands weren't! I thought it was a great idea!" Lily said smartly. "Here it is! Now just free us of your insanity and read the names!"   
James' eyes quickly scanned it but slowed down as he neared the bottom. He loosened his grip on the paper and it fluttered down to the floor.   
"I don't believe it!" Lily said outloud to herself.   
The whole room gasped and everyone could tell that the people there who were on the team last year were very disappointed not to be able to play with James. Remus and Sirius' eyes widened.   
"I just can't believe it..." Lily repeated, stunned.   
"Well, I can," James pulld himself together slightly. "I am only a first year." Lily draped her arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "And plus, I had to fly on a Stormy 200. First years aren't allowed to have brooms and the school's are antiques! I really didn't stand a chance."   
"You can always try out next year," Lily rememinded him.   
"Yeah pal! It's ok! We'll start training you up for next year!" Sirius slapped him on the back, hoping that he was being supportive.   
"Ok, thanks guys. Let's go to breakfast." James started walking towards the portrait hole.   
"He's taking it MUCH better than I expected! I mean, this is JAMES and QUIDDITCH we're talking about here!" Remus whispered to Sirius.   
"You're telling me! I was waiting for him to break down on the floor and cry."   
James heard this and smiled. He wasn't too sad. After all, if he was going to play quidditch, he was going to play with Lily.  
The rest of the days classes went rather smoothly. When flying class rolled around, Lily figured that James' flying ability would drop a bit, but he didn't seem in the least bit depressed. It was unfathomable, but as long as he was happy and having fun, she'd be content.   
The days flew by and the continuous 'Ball Murmur' was ever louder. Kristy and Ashley didn't forget their duty of reminding Lily of her promise to them. Tonight was make-over night, as well as the Halloween Ball.   
"Alright Lily! The Hogwarts Beauty Salon is up, running, and ready for customers! Step into the bathroom and take a seat in one of our comfy hair chairs! We'll be right with you!" Ashley yelled from inside their walk-in closet.   
Lily took a deep breath and walked in. They had charmed the room to look like a beauty salon. She noticed that the one chair was bright yellow with orange polka dots. "Hmmm...that's a little strange." However, she took a seat just as her friends strode in. Lily took one look at them and stammered, "Oh---my---"   
Ashley and Kristy looked at eachother and smiled widely, ready to put on an act.   
"Good morning to you, Madame! And what a vewy good morning it tis!" Kristy clapped her hands together while talking in a strong, fancy French accent.   
"I agree! Let's get down to business!" Ashley added.   
Their voices were funny enough, but that wasn't what made Lily's jaw hit the ground. It was the way they looked.   
"Ashwee, before we begin on zis bootiful girl, tell me, vat do you think of zis outfit and hair cut? I did it last night." Kristy stood in a pose, barely unable to laugh.   
A scary thought ran through Lily's mind. 'This had BETTER not be what they're planning on doing to me!"  
Kristy was wearing the most hilariously ridiculous outfit imaginable: beige and red plad flare pants with a long, peasant style shirt that came close to her knees. Scarily, her hair was much much worse. She had it styled so it was a mass of dark drown spiral curls, forming an afro.   
Ashley smiled widely. "Don't you just love it, Lily darling? It tis magnificant! I twied to persuade her to my hair like zat, but she refewsed, saying zat copying would be too uncreative."   
'Phew...' Lily let out a sigh of evident relief. At least now she knew she wouldn't walk out of here with a fro.   
"But...we have something even better for you, my dear! Just you wait! It will be fantastic! Manifique!" Kristy revealed to the dismay of Lily. "Now, just sit back, relax, close your eyes, and it will be done in no time!"   
Lily hesitantly leaned back and tried to shut out every panicy thought going through her mind. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes to watch them work. It was too horrifying, so she just laid there and eventually fell into a nightmare-less sleep.   
"Lily! Lily! Wake up! Chop chop!" Ashley softly smacked her cheek, really sticking to the French accent. "It tiz done!"   
Lily plied her eyelids up with her fingers, literally, and gaped at what she saw staring back at her in the mirror.  
She was stunned: not even sure is she recognized herself. She looked better than she ever had in her life!   
"So...! What do you think?" Ashley burst out, unable to contain the thrill.   
"Wow!..." Lily say there, not moving until she finally snapped out of it. "Oh my gosh! You two are geniuses!"   
"We know..." Kristy smiled as Lily jumped up and hugged them until they shrunk a couple of dress sizes.   
"Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!"  
To tell the truth, Kristy and Ashley really didn't do anything tremendous, nothing that Lily couldn't have done herself. Yes, Lily did look 100 times better, but all they did was fix her hair nicely and add some makeup. All that Lily had to do to make herself look nice for once was brush out her long hair and let it fall. Do this, and she'd be a beauty.   
Lily's past-shoulder-length, bright red hair had the perfect amount of natural curl and glitter to make it look fantastic. She also had on mascara, blush, lipstick, and a shimmery gold eyeshadow.   
  
"Well don't just stand there! Let's go! We've got 10 minutes until we have to meet the guys in the common room!" Ashley announced. They hurriedly ran out, jumped into their dance outfits, and went down to meet their dates.'t do anything tremendous, nothing that Lily couldn't have done herself. Yes, Lily did look 100 times better, but all they did was fix her hair nicely and add some makeup. All that Lily had to do to make herself look nice for once was brush out her long hair and let it fall. Do this, and she'd be a beauty.   
Lily's past-shoulder-length, bright red hair had the perfect amount of natural curl and glitter to make it look fantastic. She also had on mascara, blush, lipstick, and a shimmery gold eyeshadow.   
  
"Well don't just stand there! Let's go! We've got 10 minutes until we have to meet the guys in the common room!" Ashley announced. They hurriedly ran out, jumped into their dance outfits, and went down to meet their dates. 


	8. Year 1: Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ The Sadie Hawkins Halloween Ball 

Sirius escorted Lily down to the Great Hall where the ball was to be held, and, contrary to more people's first dates, talked away without a second thought of nervousness. They discussed Quidditch (of course), who was going with who to the ball, school in general, the Muggle life (of which Sirius knew nothing about), and how much of an old cranky cat McGonagall was in Sirius' eyes. Evidently, she had already given the boys (including Peter) countless detentions. Lily found this tragic, but Sirius was used to weekly trophy polishing and Cauldron cleanings.   
"I mean, how many times can you polish the Triwizard Cup?! It's HUGE and I bet you I've cleaned it AT LEAST four times. Plus, James and Remus have polished it a few times too!" Sirius told her, completely bewildered with the staff's illogical reasoning.   
"Well, maybe he prizes the cup! I read somewhere that last year was the first time that Hogwarts has won it in decades! If it bothers you that much, try to calm down on the pranks. Yes, they are fun, but you four go overboard."   
"Naw...making Malfoy jump up on the dinner table and flap around, trying to fly was well worth detention."  
This last comment put them in a fit of hysterics as they reminded each other of all the other trouble they've gotten themselves into so far. It took Lily to trip over her one inch heels ("I'm not used to wearing heels! I knew I should have worn my sneakers!") to get them to calm down and pull themselves together.   
Sirius tapped her on the shoulder. "Ok Lily...errr....how should I say this? Ummm...Well, James Remus, and I have planned a little...errr...surprise..."   
Lily knew instantly what he was talking about. "Oh no Sirius! Tell me RIGHT NOW what type of prank you have planned! If it involves me, I'm turning around and going back! I have a detention-free record right now and you're not ruining it for me!" She threatened.   
"No no Lily!" He turned her and held her hand tighter. "It's nothing like that. Just pure harmless fun. I've actually got the idea that you'll like this! Just...when the time comes, follow my lead. You'll catch on quickly." He reassured her.   
"Fine...I agree to your terms, but if you embarrass me, I'll make sure it comes right back at ya!"   
"Don't worry about a thing Lils. Leave it ALL to us!"  
Lily felt a bit of uneasiness for awhile about Sirius' surprise, but with a squeeze of his hand, she knew he would do anything to embarrass her. They were nearing the Great Hall now which made Lily's mind race. "Sirius! What if I over-did it! What if everyone laughs at me? I've never looked like this before!"   
"Don't worry Lily! You look great, and if anyone says otherwise, it's only because they're jealous."   
Lily smiled and nodded just as they walked through the doors to the hall. It was everything she had imagined it to be and more. She loved Halloween for it was a day of ancient myth and the enjoyment of deceiving. But the decorations and the music at the ball were amazing and completely made known the mood of this mysterious night. The music was very interesting, but the only way to dance to it was to waltz. Lily loved waltzing, but no one else seemed to. The school was just standing around the edges of the dance floor swaying awkwardly.   
"Hey Lily and Sirius! It's about time you got here! We thought you had decided not to come!" James, Kristy, Remus, and Ashley had just ran over to them.   
"Nope! We're here...but is everything ready?" Sirius inquired to the other boys, winking.   
"Yep! We've got it all figured out, but we're going to do it sooner than planned because this music is awful! Trelawney must have hired this group: 2 violinists, a chellist, a pianist, a drum set, and one electric guitar. Yeesh! So...why don't you and Lily get out there and dance!" Remus winked as him and James snuck their way over to the band, Kristy and Ashley observing.  
"C'mon Lily! Let's dance!"   
"Ummm...sure!" Lily thought this a little odd: Sirius? Waltzing???   
"1...2...3! 1..2...3!" She could hear Sirius whispering under his breath and she laughed.   
"What!? I don't want to step on your feet!"   
"Oh, it'll be no problem. I'll just return the gesture by stepping on your feet with these heels."   
"How comforting..."   
"Yes, I have a knack for making things seem so."   
"Uh-huh...ummm...Lily? There's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said quietly, staring at the floor.   
"Ok, ask away!"   
"Well, ummm...you see...I....uh..."   
"OOH! Smile, take a picture, and log it away in my memory forever! Sirius is nervous! This is a great moment in history!"   
Sirius blushed. "Ha ha Lily. No, seriously, this is important!"   
"Ok ok. I apologize. Please continue."   
"Ok...err...well, I'm just going to come right out and say it...Lily, will you go out with me?" By this time, he was blushing furiously.   
"Excuse me? Could you please repeat that? My ears are a little waxy."   
Sirius about fainted and let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you serious?"   
"No, you're Sirius!"   
"Jeez! You really know how to drive a guy crazy!"   
"Thank you, I try." She was now close to keeling over, she was laughing so hard. "Yes Sirius, of course I'll go out with you."  
Both of them were smiling ridiculously until they noticed that the dance floor had completely been evacuated. They were the only ones dancing and Remus and James had just ran out from behind the stage where the band was and grabbed their dates, heading out to dance.   
The boys gave each other thumbs up as there was a pop from the band. Lily gasped as both the band's and her and her friends' clothes were changed to Mexican Matador costumes, the band's instruments changed to maracas and a Spanish guitar, and a cha cha started being played.   
"OLAY!!!" James yelled and the others all yelled it back. The six began dancing the cha-cha excitedly, having a great time. 1..2... 1, 2, 3! 1...2...1, 2, 3!   
James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Ashley, and Kristy were the only ones dancing. The rest of the school was cheering, clapping and laughing. Even McGonagall and Dumbledore were having fun with this!   
After about 2 minutes of cha-cha'ing, the dancers were really getting into it and were sure putting on a show. There was another pop and all costumes and instruments were turned French and the band started a slow tune to which they did the tango. At this, everyone went into a laughing riot. It's not everyday you see six 11 year old kids tango across a dance floor.  
2 minutes later, all scenery changed to the of a Hawaiian Luau. The girls were wearing grass skirts, leis, and (to the anger of Lily) coconut bras. The boys were just wearing leis and flowery shirts.   
"Aloha oy! Aloha oy!" Remus started singing as they did the hula.   
"Shake it Lily!" Sirius cheered her on laughing.   
"This coconut bra had better not fall off buster," She told him through gritted teeth, but still smiling. "Because if it does, you'll wish you had never met me."   
"Oh, don't worry. We wouldn't let that happen. We made sure that yours wouldn't break because none of us want to see that." He explained calmly.   
Lily smiled evilly and hula'd around him and elbowed him in the stomach nonchalantly. "I should sure hope not." She replied, changing her smile to a grin of innocence.   
The music and attire continually changed from the hula to break dancing (which Lily was surprisingly good at), to tap dancing, to Irish step-dancing, to waltzing Beethoven's Ninth Symphony, and then to the YMCA. This was the only song that the whole audience participated in.   
  
"Y...M...C...A! It's fun to stay at the Y...M...C...A!!! You can pick up your feet! You can have a good meal! You can do whatever you feel! Yo man!"  
With another short pop]/I], everything changed to a disco scene. The girls had on flare pants, a sequin shirt, and a giant afro to match their outfit. The boys had on practically the same thing. This was the last and most fun dance.   
  
"Shake ur groove thang! Shake ur groove thang! Yeah yeah! Show em' how to do it now! Shake ur groove thang! Shake ur groove thang! YEAH YEAH! Show em' how to do it now! Show em' how to do it now! We'll show the world we can dance..."   
  
When this song ended, the band stopped and all the afros and flares disappeared. The best friends were panting wildly, their cheeks matched Lily's hair. The applause lasted until people's hands were stinging so badly that they were forced to cease their clapping. In total, the 'artificial thunder' lasted for close to 10 minutes. Bows were taken over and over again. Even the band, who had NO idea what was going on because they were under a charm took a bow.   
  
This had to be the best night that Lily had EVER had. She was with her friends, she danced the night away, and she even got her first boyfriend.  
  
To make herself even happier, Lily reminded herself that the dance wasn't anywhere near over yet. Only one hour out of a scheduled five had gone by. Then, Dumbledore stood from his observation position at the teacher's head table.   
"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts' first ever Sadie Hawkins Halloween Ball!" There were cheers and hoots from the students. "I would like to thank our new first year Gryffindor boys, James, Sirius, and Remus, for that delightful dance routine, complete with scenery changes! What a way to start off the ball!" The boys grabbed their dates and took a final bow in the middle of the dance floor as an encore. When the applause finally died down, Dumbledore continued. "Yes yes! Great work boys! I even happened to catch it all in the School's 'Memorable Moments' pensieve. Also, Gyffindor house will be awarded 20 points! Now, the ball's not nearly at it's end, so I'll let the band play some music! How about a song for us old timers, Bob?" He glanced over at the lead singer.   
Immediately, the band (who now permanently had some normal instruments) started playing the 50's hit by Frank Sinatra, 'Just the Way You Look Tonight'   
Sirius and Lily danced for a maximum of 30 seconds before a Ravenclaw came up and tapped on Sirius' shoulder. "May I?"   
Sirius looked like he could have punched the guy, but he wasn't about to make a fool of himself in front of Lily. "Uh...yeah. Sure."  
Lily. "Uh...yeah. Sure."  
Lily smiled weakly as she began to dance with this guy. She didn't even know his name! She could hear people whispering as she passed them, but wasn't able to tell exactly what they were saying, but she did hear her name...a lot. She decided to ignore this. Her dancing partner changed six times in the next minute, none of which were Sirius. It was starting to annoy her. Where was he?   
Meanwhile, Sirius was on the other side of the room trying to get over to Lily but she kept switching partners so often that he couldn't keep track of where she was! After all, the Great Hall was not a small room by any means. Plus, he could hear all the other guys telling eachother that even though she was only a first year, they wanted to dance with Lily and that she was really pretty. This ticked him off because it made him feel as if they were snatching her away. Finally, he managed to get to where Lily was dancing with a fifth year Gryffindor.   
"Excuse me, do you mind if I dance with MY girlfriend?" He emphasized the 'my'.   
"Oh...yeah. Sorry man. I didn't mean anything by it."   
It only took a minute or two for the whole school to be aware of the fact that Lily was dating Sirius.   
"Thank God I'm dancing with you again! These people are acting so weird! I mean, HELLO! A 5th year asked me to dance with him!"   
"Uh, yeah..." Sirius replied, jealous. "I just hope that I get to dance a whole song with you before you're stolen away from me again."   
Lily was just about to contradict the 'stolen' part. She was no one's property. But she was interrupted when Severus decided to try his luck.   
"Can I cut in?"  
Sirius thought that he was being delusional when he heard that, and Lily could have fainted on the spot. Unfortunately as he looked towards the staff table, Sirius saw that both McGonagall and Professor Secreus Snape were on-looking the scene, so he couldn't say anything mean or rude. Lily was eyeing Sirius with a look that clearly said 'If you make me dance with this imbecile, you're in for it!', but he just shook him head, frowned, and glared at Severus.   
"Fine Snape, but I'm warning you. If you touch her and she gets an incurable disease, you die."   
"Give it a rest, Black."   
Lily cursed Sirius in her mind and shot him a murderous glare, her eyes alive with fire.   
"There was nothing I could do!" He mouthed to her.   
She rolled her eyes and turned to face Snape who had just wrapped his arms around her waist. "Watch it Snape! I have a boyfriend, believe it or not!" She loosened his hands around her hips and backed away from him as far as she could without making it painfully obviously that she didn't want to be in this position.   
"Who? Black? Ha ha! What a laugh!"   
"And your point is?" Lily was becoming seriously infuriated.   
"I could take your loser boyfriend anytime, and he's talking about killing me." He let out a sickening laugh as Lily ripped from his arms. "That's no way to get a girl to like you, you slime ball!" And she ran off the dance floor as fast as she could to the bathroom.  
The hall went silent for a few seconds, but eventually resumed it's chatter and dancing.   
"Kristy, Ashley, would you go and talk to her?" Sirius, who had seen the whole thing, asked them.   
"Why don't you? You're her new boyfriend." Ashley smiled sweetly.   
"Well, she kind of went into the girls' bathrooms and that's not a vacation location I think I'd fancy."   
"Ahh...I see. Let's go Ash!" And Kristy pulled her in the other direction, disappearing into the bathroom.   
  
"Well mates, what say you?" Sirius grinned at James and Remus evilly.   
"I say this is a great time to get out those delicious desserts and put them in action!"   
There was a chorus of 'yeah's and a loud smack caused from high-fives. Remus ran back to their original table and pulled out from under it, a small tray of glazed cream puffs. He snuck around the crowd and slid them onto the dessert table just as Snape walked up.   
"Mmm...these look good." He greedily picked up the biggest one and stuffed it into his mouth. In no time at all, his ears began to grow. Soon, they were so large that they touched the floor. "What the?...AHH!" He screamed as the realization of what was happening hit him.   
The whole hall was laughing and pointing insanely at Snape.   
"LOOK! IT'S DUMBO!!!" James yelled, enhancing the riot.  
"Ha ha ha! He's such an idiot!" Sirius was kneeling over.   
"Mr. Snape! Please stop this nonsense! If you want to draw attention to yourself, I suggest doing in a matter that won't embarrass yourself!" She pointed her wand at his ears which shrunk back to their normal size. (Which was still fairly abnormal)   
"But Professor McGonagall! I didn't..."   
"5 points from Slytherin for performing an act of stupidity such as enlarging your own ears! End of discussion! Now, please return to the dance."   
James, Remus, and Sirius could barely take it. They were doubled over, leaning on eachother for support. "That was priceless! Our first invention: Elephant Ear Puffs!"   
"Well, we had better get them off that table before someone else eats one! We don't want the teachers to know what's going on."   
"Good idea."   
The pushed their way through the crowd and still had half of the Hall's length to go before they saw someone pick up one of the puffs.   
"No! Don't eat it Lily!"  
Lily and the girls had been in the bathroom during Snape's little episode and didn't have the honor of witnessing it. Sirius kept yelling, but she was too far away to hear over the music and the boys just happened to have a cliche of friends right in front of them that weren't willing to move. They were too absorbed in their conversation. There was no way in getting to her in time.  
  
It was just then that Severus had the courage to show himself again. "Hey Lily!" He called, swiping past her and smacking her butt.   
Lily's eyes lit with rage and she shrieked. He just smiled so she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. It was like she was swatting at a fly, but with Snape, she was just intending to rip his head off. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!!!" She slapped him again with a full force blow.   
"Miss Evans!!!" McGonagall yelled extremely loudly over all the music and talk. Everything stopped. "Please try to refrain yourself from slapping him again! I think he gets the point."   
"He better, cause if he ever touches me again, I'll be forced to kick him where it counts." She muttered, glaring him in the eyes.  
"I would rather not hear that from your mouth again Miss Evans...and as for YOU..." She shot her glance over to Snape who was on the floor. "Be proud of yourself! You just lost 20 more points for Slytherin and you also got the ball canceled on account of unwanted sexual contact!" She then turned to the rest of the hall. "Be sure to thank Mr. Snape here! It is because of his lack of thought that you all must return to your common rooms right now! That's right! The ball's over!"  
Everyone groaned and yelled: "Thanks Snape!" "Great job!" "Loser!" "Spare us next time by not coming to the next dance!"   
So, the dance which had started so well ended terribly, and they all returned to their dorms feeling an even greater hatred towards that Slytherin in particular.


	9. Year 1: Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ 'Tis the Season to be Folly 

"I can not believe he had the sick guts to do that!" Lily yelled out in fury for the twentieth time. "Who does he think he is, touching my butt!?"   
Sirius scowled, having heard this way too many times in the past 10 minutes.   
"Oh, jealous, eh? Don't worry, Sirius. She'll be pinching your butt soon enough!" Remus chuckled.   
"I will not, Lupin!" Lily defended herself. "If this wasn't my favorite book, I'd make you come over here and I'd give your own little rear-end a whipping, but I'd hate to put King Arthur through that experience."   
"Ha ha! I think my 'rear-end' is quite cute, if you ask me!" He turned around and wiggled it.   
"Oh yes! Talk about drop-dead booty-licious!"   
Remus smiled triumphantly.   
"Jeez...it's only 10 o'clock! We'd still be at the dance for two more hours if it weren't canceled." Ashley grimaced, disgusted.   
"Yeah, about that...I'm really sorry, you guys." Lily apologized to them all.   
"Sorry!? Sorry for what? That was not your fault, Lily!"   
"Snape ruined it for everyone! Not you!"   
"Well, I did over-react when he did that..." Lily sulked.   
"He deserved it, if you want my opinion."   
"Don't worry...he's going to pay for that one." Lily smiled naughtily. "Any ideas, boys?"  
James, Sirius, and Remus huddled into a group, talked rapidly for a few minutes, and then yelled "BREAK!" and returned to where the girls were.   
"Oh...we've got an idea, all right! An ingenious idea." James rubbed his hands together. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"   
Everyone just stood there frozen from James' outburst of insanity, eyebrows raised. He stared at them until Lily couldn't take it any longer and snorted. Then they all started laughing.   
"That was sure...eh....interesting."   
"Very persuasive to the fact that you're a mad scientist."   
More laughs.   
"You think you're laughing now girls...but you just wait. You won't be able to breathe once you get a load of what we've got in mind."   
"We can't wait!" Kristy said, thoroughly anticipating the moment.   
"Well, we're not doing it until Monday. It'll be easier to pull off then, instead of on the weekends when you never know where people are. Plus, we need some time to figure out the exact plan." Sirius told them.   
"Great, you're going to make me endure this suspense for three days! Talk about evil!"   
"Sorry, but our services are closed on weekends."   
"Yeah right! You're trying to tell me that you only cause havoc on weekdays!? Give me a break!"   
"Hey! I'm insulted!" Sirius whimpered.   
"Ha ha! Yeah...well, I'm tired. Good night folks! I'll see you all in the morning." Lily announced and headed off to bed.   
"Me too!"   
"Me three!" Kristy and Ashley also retreated upstairs to their room.  
"Lily?" Kristy whispered.   
"Wha...?" Lily moaned. She really hated being awoken while sleeping.   
"You're going out with Sirius, aren't you?"   
This hit Lily like a ton of bricks. She shot out of bed and her friends giggled. "What makes you think that?"   
"Well, it's a bit obvious! Downstairs, you were in your 'Let's Plot Snape and Malfoy's Murder' mood, yet you were still smiling like you're insane."   
"Oh..." Lily blushed. "If you really wanna know, yes."   
"Ha ha Ashley! I knew it!" Kristy yelled victoriously and started filing her nails. "I'll be expecting our wager by Christmas."   
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually made a bet on whether Sirius would ask me out or not!" She laughed. "You're as bad as the boys."   
"That's debatable," Ashley argued her point.   
"I don't know...you may actually be worse."   
"Hey! I resent that!" Kristy brandished her nail file as a sword.   
"I'm just kidding!" Lily held up her hands in surrender. "NO BODY could be as bad as them."   
"That's the truth..."   
"Ok, now it's my turn...are you two going out with Remus and James?"  
"Actually, no. We talked and decided we'd rather be friends. It surprised me that James said that! He's a flirt if I ever saw one." Kristy replied.   
"And Remus said he doesn't feel ready to date yet. Just friends, but there's nothing wrong with that!" Ashley said.   
"YES! Cha ching! I'm 10 galleons richer baby!" Lily danced around the room.   
"Woah! Hold it! Are you implying that you and Sirius made a bet too? You little hypocrite you!" They all started laughing really hard.   
  
In the meantime in the boys' dorm:   
  
"So boys...did you work up the guts to ask them?" Sirius asked Remus and James.   
"No, they asked us."   
"And what did you say?"   
"We told them 'no', that we'd rather be friends."   
"AHH! You idiots! You were supposed to say yes! Man...now I owe Lily 10 galleons." Sirius sulked.   
"Ha ha! Tough luck. I've already told you...do not mess with Lily Evans. She has a mysterious way of getting what she wants." James informed them. "Believe me, I've been her neighbor for nine years."   
"Thanks for letting me know now."   
"Well...tell us then! D'ya ask her?" Remus asked Sirius.   
"Of course I did!"   
"And she said no, didn't she?"   
"Actually, she said yes, but not before giving me a hard time about it." He smiled widely.   
"Ho! Guess who just won 15 galleons!" Remus ran over to James with his money pouch held open. "Go on mate! Dump it in!"   
Sirius just laughed at James' face and then went to bed.  
The weekend went by pretty slowly, as time always does when one is awaiting the next day. For them, that day was Monday, but now it had arrived and it was Trouble Time.   
"Now listen Lily. I have the faint, disgusting hunch that Snape...uh..."   
"What!?" Lily cried out impatiently, interrupting Sirius.   
"That he..." He shivvered. "...fancies you."   
"Ugh! Don't tell me stuff like that! Especially when I'm in a good mood!"   
"Well, what you have to do is stop him in the hallway and...and..."   
"Spit it out already!"   
"Flirt with him."   
Kristy and Ashley pretended to throw up as the boys snickered.   
"Great plan geniuses!" Lily said sarcastically.   
"You wanna do this or not?" James asked.   
"Yes."   
"Then please stop commentating and follow along here! We have to hurry or else we'll miss him in the hallway."   
"Fine fine...please continue."   
"Anyway, just talk to him, apologize, smile, whatever so we can put a curse on him really quickly." Sirius explained.   
"And this curse will do what?" She wanted to know.   
"You'll find out..."   
"Come on! Let's go!" Remus shoved them out the portrait hole, leaving Lily completely clueless.  
"Look! There he is!" They were on the second floor and Severus just emerged from around a corner with Lucius. "Go on Lily!" Sirius pushed her forward as the rest of them hid behind suits or armour.   
Lily jumped in front of Snape so he wouldn't turn around and see them. "Ummm....Hi Severus. Could I have a word?" She fluttered her eyelashes sickly.   
His eyes lit up and he smiled, elbowing Malfoy to leave. "Ok," he replied.   
James, Sirius, and Remus, she saw, had covered their mouths with theirs hands so they wouldn't laugh outloud. She couldn't figure out what they found so funny about all of this. Kristy and Ashley were behind, about to gag.   
"What is it?"   
"I...er...just wanted to apologize for beating the crap out of you at the dance." Snape flinched, having been reminded that he was beat up by a girl. "I just hope that I didn't ruin our...friendship."   
"Our friendship?" He looked astounded.   
Just then, James muttered something and a slow stream of gold light protruded from his wand and was absorbed by Snape's backside. He was so surprised that he didn't even feel it hit him.   
"Our friendship!? What are you talking about?" Lily's whole body trembled as she pretended to come out of a trance. Snape's eyes bulged.   
"Yeah, you just said..."   
"I don't know what you're playing at Pal, but if you've already forgotten how I despise even the thought of you, then I may have to remind you with a kick in the arse!"   
Snape was in complete shock as he brushed past her, not wanting another beating.  
"Ha ha ha!" They all ran out from behind the armour, bursting with laughter. "Did you see his face?"   
"That was classic!" Kristy managed to say through her laughs.   
"I don't think I've ever seen anything funnier!"   
"You would make a great actress, Lily! Talk about add-libbing the original script! What an act!"   
Lily was having trouble finding her air. "Thank you. Thank you! You'll not have to wait for long for the next show if you high-tail it to the Great Hall! Next presentation: Snape's Humiliation - Part 2!"   
"You're right! We've gotta get down there or else we'll miss it!"   
They ran as fast as they could to the hall and stopped suddenly when Remus held out his hands and motioned for them to stop. They were directly in front of the open doors to the hall and Snape had just taken a bite of his pancakes.   
"Here it comes!" Their eyes were wide with anticipation when Snape sprung from his seat on the bench to on the table. Everyone got quiet until his behind started growing even faster than his ears did days before. There were laughs from all around, but this wasn't the funniest part. When his butt had grown 3 times its normal size, he put on a pair of sunglasses and shook his butt in a female, 7th years' face.   
"Hey! I like pinching butts baby! Join the club and give mine a little squeeze!" He wiggled it in a circle in front of her.   
"Get away!" The girl shrieked and ran from the room.   
"The loser! Ha ha ha!" Remus yelled as everyone burst into hysterics, the 6 friends worst of all.   
"I've never seen something so funny in my life!"  
They were all leaning on eachother for support, but Sirius doubled over and fell. He was shaking so hard his feet couldn't support him anymore. This resulted in a dogpile on the floor at the entrance of the Great Hall. None of them could breathe. James and Remus were banging the floor with their fists. Sirius was squashed under everyone, but still cracking up, none the less. Ashley was holding on to her stomach, grasping for air. Everyone else was wiping away the flow of tears off of their faces. Even Dumbledore was chuckling, but McGonagall was outraged. What a sight.   
"Severus! Get down from the table at once!" Professor Secreus Snape yelled, thoroughly embarrassed. "You'll be joining my in my office for detention for making a fool of both yourself and I for the second time!"   
Severus snapped out of it, about screamed when he saw his bulging behind, and waddled out of the Great Hall, having to step over the dogpile. The whole school was still laughing and pointing.   
"Awesome job guys!" Lily gave them all high-fives. "That was your best prank yet!"   
"No doubt!"   
"Thanks a lot!" She hugged them. "Hopefully he'll leave me alone from now on."   
Sirius laughed. "I don't think he'll dare to go near you."   
"Where'd you learn that spell, anyway? I don't think that's one they'd put in our textbooks." She asked.   
"Oh no...that's just a newly-invented hex of ours. You like?"   
"I like!"   
"Good! Because there's more from where that came from!" Remus grinned.   
"No, I think this was enough for one day! Come on! Care of Magical Creatures is going to start!" Lily grabbed her bag from off the floor, and her friends followed her to the classroom.  
The month of November really flew by. It was the same as always: Pranks, detentions (for everyone but Lily who decided not to take part in the pranks), classes, and the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Gryffindor beat them into the ground and won: 210 to 40.   
They boys had started to act really strange lately. They'd seclude themselves in the library and would spend hours just roaming the halls, taking note of every little detail. They were all getting top marks, thankfully. Lily couldn't figure out how, because they never seemed to be doing homework, but all their grades were so high it was scary.   
Sirius wasn't, to the relief of Lily, all lovey-dovey. She hated that. They'd hold hands in the hallway once in a while, but that was it.   
Remus had started acting all jittery too. He couldn't stand still for more than 10 seconds, and then all of a suddne, he told his friends that he had to leave Hogwarts to go and celebrate Thanksgiving with his American 4th cousin. He left immediately, without even a goodbye! This sort of hurt Lily and the girls, but the boys seemed to be untouched by it.   
Peter had also, very quickly, become a great part of the group. Even though he was a Slytherin, they'd go everywhere together. The best part was when Professor Snape would torment then in class, Peter would be right there to defend them, and Snape would have to back off because Peter was in his house.  
"Remus!" Lily jumped up from the couch when he came into the common room a week later. "You're back! Did you have fun?"   
"Uhh...yeah."   
"OOH! The buildings in America must be fascinating! Now tell me, how was the house you stayed in? What was it like?" Lily was always thrilled with foreign arcitechture.   
"Ehh...it was a shack." He replied.   
"Really? That's odd." Her eyes then set on his arms which were bare, but normally concealed with long sleeves. "Jeez! What happened to you? You're hurt!"   
"They're just scratches and cuts."   
"But they're everywhere! What happened?"   
"My 4th cousin's grandmother's cat...frisky little devil."   
Lily eyed him with disbelief. "Hmmm...well, you had better go and see Madame Pomphrey! Go on!" She started pushing him out the portrait hole.   
"It's ok Lily! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MOTHER TO ME!" He spat out before he had a chance to think. He bit his lip as he realized what he said.   
"Oh...I'm sorry Remus. I was just..."   
"Forget it! I'm going to take a nap." He turned on his heels and ran up the stairs.   
Lily was fighting back tears as she shrugged at Sirius and James who were giving eachother worried looks. "It'll be ok, Lils. He's just tired. Take our word for it."   
She sighed and slumped back onto the couch, completely perplexed.  
The Tenacious Trio, plus Peter, had really started increasing their time together. In fact, Lily rarely ever saw them! By the middle of December, it had really begun to worry her, so one day after classes, she approached them where they were huddled in a corner of the common room, talking in very hushed voices. They were so engrossed in whatever they were doing that Lily just walked up to them and leaned over to see what they were doing, and not a one of them noticed. She caught the words: "Now, these days are full moons, so we should..." before she interrupted.   
"Ahem!" She cleared he throat, searching for their attention. "Whatcha got there?" She asked as James threw a book under the skirts of the couch to hide it from her view. "O---K--- Apparently I'm not wanted here." She turned, flipping her hair which she now curled daily, and started to storm off when Sirius stopped her.   
"Wait! Lily, we're sorry. It's a...uh...surprise." James elbowed him really hard. "Ouch!"   
"Ummm...yeah. Anyway, Uncle Odysseus just put a charm on the lake to freeze it over and keep the creatures from bothering us. It's even snowing! I was just wondering if you all wanted to skate with me."   
"Sure!" Sirius was elbowed again. "Oh. Sorry Lily, but we're a little busy."   
Lily frowned and let out an exasperated sigh. "Argh! Fine...I'll be reading a book then. Maybe even study a dead language, I'm so bored!"   
Sirius sighed as well as James retrieved the book they were looking at and continued with their whispering.   
All of a sudden, Lily slammed her book shut. "You know what? I think I'll go ask Snape to skate with me! At least he doesn't isolate himself from everybody, including his FRIENDS!" And she left to go look for him, leaving the boys stunned.  
"Lily! Wait!" Sirius called for her, but he was too late, for she had just slammed the portrait door to emphasize her point.   
"Argh! What's gotten in to them?" She asked herself agitatedly, not really expecting an answer. "Fine! If that's the way they want to play it, let's play. They'll see how it feels to be totally ignored!" She threw open the front doors, hoping they'd break, but she had no such luck. According to Lily's philosophy on life, When infuriated, break something. It always helped to calm one's nerves. "Brrr...It's freezing out here." She wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck and scolded herself for forgetting to return to her room to put on more layers of clothes. The boys had made her so mad, she never thought to go back and dress warmer. "I'll have to live with it. Anyone who thinks I'm going back up there is crazy."   
She power-walked over to the lake which was glimmering beautifully under the 30 kids skating on it. Unfortunately, everyone was skating in couples. "I'll just wait for someone to ask me. Snape's already skating with another girl."   
There was an area covered in different skates, so she got there, picked out her size, and got on the ground, thankful that she was wearing her snow pants or else she'd really be cold. She was almost finished lacing her skates when a short, chubbyish boy came up to her.   
"Hi. I'm Victor Dursley from Hufflepuff. I'm a second year. D'you wanna skate with me?"  
Lily just stared at him for a while. She knew she had heard his name somewhere before...but where?   
"Well?" He asked.   
"Ok." She answered and pushed herself out of the snow. They walked to the ice and the minute Victor stepped on, he fell. 'Oh great,' She thought, trying not to laugh. 'No wonder he was the only one out here without a skating partner. I'm a bad skater, but from what I've seen, he's even worse!' She offered her hand and he took it, just about pulling her down with him, but eventually, he was up.   
"Sorry 'bout that. I'm an awful skater."   
She rolled her eyes. No kidding. "Don't sweat it. So am I, but I'll try to help you."   
Lily soon found out that she wished she had never said that. He'd take two strides and fall. This was wearing her out! "By the way, do you have any siblings?" She asked him, wanting to figure out where she recognized his name from.   
"Yeah, I have a brother, Vernon. I actually am pretty sure that he's dating your sister. Petunia, is it?"   
"Ah ha! I knew I had heard your name before! He met Petunia in Diagon Alley."   
"We're twins, unbelievably. We're nothing alike, except out looks. He shouldn't even be allowed to set foot in Diagon Alley! He hates everything about the wizarding world, including me."   
"Him and my sister must be a good couple then. She's a disgrace to our family and to the whole wizarding world. She doesn't ever want to come near me, but truthfully, that's a blessing."   
Victor laughed just before he fell again.  
The next 15 minutes consisted of nothing but skate, fall, skate, fall, skate, fall, fall again...and as nice as Victor was, she was getting sick of his falling.   
Finally, Snape skated over to them. He gave one disgusted look at the clutz and said to him, "You mind if I skate with Lily for a bit?"   
Lily sighed in relief as Victor answered, "Sure. I'm a little sore anyway." He left the ice, massaging his behind.   
"Thank God you came Severus. I don't think I could have handled him any more. I can barely handle myself! I've got bad balance."   
"Then let me give you some balance." He held onto her hand to keep her from falling. "So, where's Black?"   
"Oh...I asked him, Remus, and James to come out with me, but they refused. They're so aggrivating! I never see them anymore except in class, and even then it's like they're too busy for me!"   
"What jerks. I tried to tell you about them the first time we met."   
She laughed lightly. "You make it sound like they're evil. Don't worry about me. I'm just going to ignore them in return."   
"Well, please don't go overboard and ignore me too. Plus, I'd never ignore you."   
This was a little much for her and made her shudder.   
"You're shivvering. Are you cold?"   
Lily suddenly became aware again that she wasn't wearing many winter clothes. "Yeah, I forgot to dress warmer."   
"That's ok." He answered, letting go of her hand and instead, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
She felt herself blush and hoped they weren't catching too many eyes. Everyone knew she was dating Sirius. WAS. But she decided not to think about it because no matter how odd it seemed, Snape was keeping her warm.   
They skated for a long time together with their arms around eachother. Lily was actually starting to get the hang of this skating thing. Everything was perfect and Lily forgot all about her grudge until she saw Sirius standing at the edge of the lake, frozen, with a look of great hurt in his eyes. They stopped in front of him.   
"Lily...how...how could you?" He stuttered, not taking his unblinking eyes off Snape. "He hates me!"   
"Well, apparently, he doesn't hate me!" She walked off the ice until she was nose to nose with Sirius. "And let me tell you, you're lucky I don't hate you!"   
"Hate me?"   
Lily glared at him.   
"How could you hate me? I'm your boyfriend! Your best friend!"   
"Best friend huh? Boyfriend?"   
Sirius nodded.   
"Ok, listen buster. Three things: Number 1, best friends don't ignore eachother! Number 2, NEITHER DO PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING OUT WITH EACHOTHER!!!" She screamed this last one, then, pushed him as hard as she could into the snow. "Number 3, you'll be lucky if I talk to you before next year!!!"  
Lily stomped off back to the castle. She couldn't remember ever being more outraged at anyone, and boy did she want to smash something. Her fury was so great that she could have torn up the whole common room in 5 minutes, but she'd probably be expelled. So, she did the next best thing: her dorm room.   
She marched straight past everyone in the hallway (including Kristy and Ashley) without even a hello and the same through the common room, occupied only by James and Remus who just sat there imagining what had happened.   
As soon as she was in her dorm, the destruction began. Books were thrown on the floor and stomped on, clothes skewed the room along with the pulled-out drawers, sheets, pillows, and quills. The cloth was yanked off of all of the four-posted beds, and once there wasn't anything of Lily' left untouched, she tore everything off of her friends' beds.   
A house elf had come in to fluff the pillows and put mints on the bed like she did every evening, but the sight of Lily demolishing everything in her path terrified the poor creature. Instead of interrupting, it smartly stayed in a corner, praying that Lily didn't spot her and try to break her too.   
"Lily! What are you doing!?" Kristy screamed.  
Her friends had just barged through the door, having head the commotion downstairs. They ran over to Lily who had just collapsed on the floor.   
"Lily!"   
"Oh my God, look at her! She's burning up!"   
Lily was twitching, red-faced, covered in sweat, and eyes fluttering uncontrolably.   
Ashley shook her. "Lily! Wake up!" Her head just bobbed up and down. "She's passed out! Go get some help!"   
Kristy took a last look at the violently twitching Lily and ran down the stairs yelling "HELP!"   
  
A couple of days later, "You're awake! Thank God!" was heard throughout the hospital wing.   
"Lily! It's about time! You've been out cold for two days!" Kristy hugged her, as did Ashley.   
Lily was really tired and everything was spinning. "Wha...what happened?" She asked groggily.   
"You passed out from extreme exhaustion. Madame Pomphrey said your body couldn't take the pressure, so your brain went bezerk, causing you to pass out. Then you had a seizure. Oh Lily, we were so scared!"   
"By the way, what were you doing to our room? What made you so mad?"  
It took Lily a few seconds to remember, but once she did, she was wide awake. "I was infuriated," She said simply.   
"So you destroyed our dorm?"   
"Uh...yeah. Maybe I should mention that when I'm mad, I bash things."   
"Obviously! But what could possibly make you so mad? Snape and Malfoy?"   
"No, Sirius."   
"WHAT!?" They both said at the same time.   
"Yes, actually, all the boys, but him worst of all."   
"Why?"   
"If you haven't noticed, they've been ignoring us...mainly me. Then Sirius thinks he can tell me what to do like I belong to him. Plus, I know they're hiding something from me, and if they don't want me to know, fine, but they don't have to be rude about it!"   
"Yeah, you're right I guess."   
"Of course I am, and you won't be too happy to know that I don't intend on speaking to them."   
"WHAT!?" They repeated.   
"I'm not talking to them...ever."   
Kristy and Ashley's jaws dropped.   
"And there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Lily finished just as Madame Pomphrey came in.   
"Goodness! How long have you been up? We need to take your temperature and here...drink this." Lily reluctantly swallowed the intolerable potion and immediately fell asleep, but not before hearing Madame Pomphrey push the girls out of the hospital wing. "She's worn out! Shoo shoo!"  
Madame Pomphrey wouldn't let Lily out of the hospital wing for 2 more days, but throughout those whole 2 days, not once did Lily even consider backing down from her vow: She wasn't going to speak one solitary word to Sirius, James, Remus, or Peter.   
She didn't speak to them in class, in the dorms, in the hallways, nor during meals, even though she sat across from Sirius, James, and Remus. Kristy and Ashley sat to the right and left of her.   
Countless times the boys saw her in the halls and would follow her, trying to apologize or get her to talk, but it was a worthless cause. She'd just walk faster until she reached a girls bathroom where they couldn't bother her, unless they were REALLY determined. Once, James actually chose to venture into the bathroom after her, but ran out when he saw there was another girl in there, staring at him.   
Lily's school marks had also begun to drop rapidly. Coincidently, she was partnered with one of the boys in almost every class. Doing the work required communication, so Lily just refused to take part in it. In a matter of a week, this resulted in her being summoned to the headmaster's office.  
"Hello Lily."   
"Hello Professor Dumbledore."   
"Please, sit down." He motioned to a teal armchair in front of his desk next to a beautiful fire-colored bird, about the same color as her hair. "Do you know why I've asked you to come here?"   
"No sir."   
"It is because of you academic work as of late. You do realize, don't you, that up until a week ago, you were the top 1st year student in the school, followed closely by your friends, Misters Potter, Lupin, and Black?"   
"No sir."   
"Well, you were. But to be quite frank, Miss Evans, I'm a very concerned. You have all been declining in your efforts on school work, but I feel you are suffering worst of all."   
"Yes, I do realize that sir."   
"Perhaps there is something you wish to discuss with me? Anything I can counsil you on?"   
"No sir."   
"Nothing has happened emotionally in your life, has it?"   
"Umm...I was just imformed by my parents that my dog died, but other than that, I'm fine."   
Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Very well. Off you go."   
Lily was entirely grateful to leave. Dumbledore had a almost annoying knack of pricking her conscience, but she was stubborn and believed that she could handle herself. "I wish people would quit pestering me and stop worrying! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said as she walked to History of Magic with Professor Alvin Loritz.  
It was a day before the Christmas holidays and still, the boys hadn't heard anything from Lily. They were actually really worried about her; her grades were plunging (as were their own) and she wasn't her usual, hyper self. Even stranger, Sirius, Remus, and James had gone a whole 2 weeks without a single detention. They just weren't in the mood for pulling pranks.   
At dinner that night, Sirius decided, once again, to attempt to get Lily to talk.   
"I can't believe Professor Evans! I feel sorry for anyone related to the dimwit, he's so…OUCH!"   
Instead of replying, Lily just kicked him from across the table, really hard. "Well, it was worth a try."   
Lily just sat there as nonchalant as could be, eating her chicken like she didn't even do anything. "You know girls," she told Ashley and Kristy. "I'd advise you to not talk to them either. Talking to nuckleheads like them makes you dumber by the day."   
They were just about to comment when Dumbledore asked for the hall's attention. "I'd like to make an announcement please!" Everyone went silent. "As you all know, today is the last day before the Christmas holidays." There was quick eruption of cheers. "The Hogwarts Express will depart tomorrow at 8AM for anyone who wishes to visit their families. For those of you who are staying here, there is a sheet of parchment in your common room for you to sign. Thank you!"  
Afterwards, a murmur began about who was staying and who was leaving for Christmas.   
"I'm going home tomorrow," Kristy announced.   
"So am I. My parents always host this huge party and they expect me to be there," Ashley said. "What about you, Lily?"   
"I'm staying here."   
"Awww...why?"   
"Mum and Dad told Petunia that she could have a party of her own this year. All her friends are coming...including that Vernon Dursely she like, and personally, I'd rather not have the pleasure of witnessing that."   
"Petunia's older than you, isn't she?" James inquired.   
Lily didn't reply.   
"Yes, by two years." Ashley answered for her as James shot her a 'look'.   
"You weren't supposed to tell me! I was hoping she'd answer!"   
"In your dreams. If you haven't noticed, anything you do or say is going to get her to talk anytime soon."   
"Argh! You're hopeless Lily Evans! Come on guys. Let's go. We've got...uh...stuff to do." He winked at them, and they all left, leaving Lily contemplating what they possibly could be up to.  
Later that night, Lily left her bed where she was reading to go and write her name on the list of the people staying, and unfortunately, her 3 most unfavorite people happened to be sitting in the corner, whispering, excluding the rest of the world, as usual. She chose to continue to ignore them, but as she put the magic self-inking pen to the parchment, she was strongly tempted to give up her promise to herself and start screaming at them when she was what else was written there.   
"AHH! It never fails! I'm gonna kill 'em!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.   
The boys all stood up, laughing, as James strolled over to Lily like he was 'Mr. Hot Shot'. "Well Lils..." he smiled. "Looks like you're staying with us over Christmas, and would ya look at that?...all the other Gryffindors are going home!...Imagine that!"   
Lily gritted her teeth so they were grinding, determined not to say anything, while thinking: 'For God's sake, I wouldn't doubt it if they bribed everyone to leave!" Instead of telling them this, she did the next best thing. She walked up to James casually, making him think she was actually going to talk, and smacked him across the face as hard as she could, then turned to go upstairs and help Ashley and Kristy finish packing, but as she went up the stairs, she saw the 2 girls running up as quickly and quietly as they could. They had been standing on the stairs, watching, the whole time.  
"Great! That's just great!" Lily yelled as she barged into her room. The girls were sitting on their beds, supposedly doing homework, but Lily could see right through their act.   
"What's wrong?" Kristy asked, closing her Potions textbook and pretending she didn't have any idea what really was wrong.   
Lily inhaled deeply to calm herself as anger began to swell within her face. But she thought it best to control her temper this once. After all, these were her best friends, so instead, she thought back to her favorite Shakespearian Drama. "There is a kind of confession in your looks which your modesties have not craft enough to color." That was the greatest quote ever, in her opinion. Basically, it mean 'You are lying. I know it because you are too stupid to hide it from me'.   
They looked at her blankly.   
"Ehh...what was that again?"   
Lily sighed. "You have a confession in your looks which your modesties have not the craft to color."   
Kristy tsk'ed as she shook Lily's shoulders. "Poor Lily. This silence business is getting to your head. Now, if you please, in English."   
"That is in English! The most elegant English ever! In fact, Shakespeare made up hundreds of words that we use everyday such as: alligator, bump, employer, and spring. The quote you just heard was from his best play 'Hamlet'.   
"Lily! We really don't need a history lesson. Just get to the translation."   
"Well, to be quite blunt, it means: I can tell you're lying. It's written on your faces and you're not smart enough to cver it up from me."  
Ashley and Kristy sighed in unison, knowing that she was right.   
"Oh! I'm sorry guys...that was a little harsh..." Lily caught herself in the middle of humiliating her friends.   
"No Lily, it's ok. We understand. We really didn't mean to eavesdrop. We were just...there."   
"Yeah, we were just about to tell you about them staying, but you beat us to it. That's why we happened to be standing there."   
"Oh, right. Sorry, I blew up. It's just that, I really like all of them, but they make me so mad! They can be so uncourtious and they don't even realize it! I want to make them feel how I've felt for the past month...completely and utterly invisible. I've been praying that they'd come to their senses because...I really do miss them...a lot." As she said this, her friends' faces lit up. Lily saw and snapped, "And don't you DARE tell them I said that!"   
She could tell they were disappointed, but still, as good friends would, they promised, even though they knew that the boys also missed Lily as the flowers miss the sun at night.  
"Kris? Ash? Could you do me a favor?"   
"Sure!"   
"Go downstairs and ask each of them why they are staying...and don't tell them I sent you!"   
"Aye aye captain!" Kristy saluted Lily as the pair of them marched down the stairs, leaving Lily coincidently humming 'You Are My Sunshine'. She always sang it to brighten her spirits and it had become a daily ruitine ever since James, Sirius, and Remus hadn't been around to do the job and be the Lily Flower's sunshine.   
  
Meanwhile:   
  
"Hello boys!" Ashley greeted them cheerily.   
"Hi," they all replied.   
Kristy strained her neck to see what they were doing. "Planning tomorrow prank, eh? 'Bout time! You shenanigans have been mischief-free for quite some time now! Going for a record?"   
"Oh shut up!"   
"Geez! You don't have to get your panties in a bunch! We were just wondering why you all are staying for Christmas."   
"Well, for one, Sirius' parents are Jewish." James clarified.   
"Really? you never told me you were Jewish!"   
"Maybe that's because I'm not."   
"Huh?!"   
"My family is! Not me."   
Kristy was prepared to comment again when Ashley interrupted. "Ok...anyway, what about you two?"   
"My family is visiting a long-lost relative in...Africa," Remus said.   
"How is that person related to you?"   
"Uh...great great grandma...?" He replied quickly and unconvincingly.   
"And you?" Kristy pointed to James.   
"I uh..." He stuttered.   
"He's afraid of Santa Clause!" Sirius yelled.  
The girls burst out laughing. "No, seriously! Why isn't he going home?"   
James was about to protest when Remus covered his mouth ad shoved his head into the floor to shut him up. "He figures Santa can't come to Hogwarts since he isn't a wizard."   
"Ok! That's all we wanted to know!" They went back upstairs and entered the dorm, positively cracking up.   
"What's your guys' problem?" Lily said grumpily. "Was it James' face or Sirius' abnormally disfigured nose? Because looking at them always makes me laugh."   
"No, nevermind."   
"So..." Lily waited impatiently. "Did they tell you?"   
"Well, yes and no."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"They answered why, but they gave us totally ridiculous answers." Ashley explained.   
"Sirius' family is Jewish, Remus' family is in Africa, and...and James is..." Kristy started laughing again. "James is agraid of 'Ol St. Nick! Or...so they say."   
"HA! I knew it!" Lily exclaimed. "I guarantee that they are staying just to pester me. Oh well. They'll get no more of my attention than what they have already been given...ZIPPO! End of story."   
"Whatever Lily."   
"Yes, they're probably lying to us about why they're staying, but I think you are taking this too far. Try to make up with them. Maybe just for Christmas. This is a holiday for cheer and friends, and they always used to make you so happy. Plus, you said it yourself. You miss them..." Kristy went to her four-poster. "I'm going to bed. I'll wake you all up in the morning when it's time for us to leave. And Lily?"   
"Mmm?"   
"Think about what I said."


	10. Year 1: Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ The Christmas Holidays 

Lily had a really hard time sleeping that night. All she did was toss and turn, unable to keep what Kristy had told her out of her mind. Her words were played over and over like a broken record...'They always used to make you so happy...you miss them...think about what I said...think about what I said...' It was torture and she figured she'd be lucky if she got 3 hours of sleep that night, but even that was unlikely between thinking, having nightmares, and reading to make herself sleepy. But in the morning, when she woke up, she was wide awake when she remembered what today was.   
"Ashley? Kristy?" She said through a yawn. "How much longer until you have to go?" There was complete silence. "Kristy? Miss Early Riser? Hello!?" Still, no answer. She hoisted herself out of bed. "Kris...ty...where are you?" He eyes fell on the 2 empty beds next to hers and then on the clock. "Oh no..." It was almost 10AM and the train had left at 8. Why in the world did they not wake her up? Kristy said she would!   
She thought on this as she finally got herself to walk across the room and she saw a piece of parchment on her bureau.   
  
'Hey Lils!   
We have to leave in 10 minutes, so I'll try to make this short...   
We really tried to wake you up this morning, but you wouldn't even open your eyes! If you weren't breathing, we'd have thought you were dead, but you obviously did have a rough night. We heard you moaning and rolling and talking in your sleep the whole night. I was pretty close to having Sirius come up here and wake you up, but that'd be disaster...plus, you'd kill me.   
I want to wish you a Happy Christmas! Both Kristy and I! We'll see ya in a week!   
Lots of love and hugs,   
Ash   
  
P.S ~ Kris says to remember what she said to you last night...think it over. XXXX'  
That was just perfect...she couldn't get herself out of bed to bid a farewell to the only friends she had...What a way to begin the holiday.   
It was four days until Christmas. FOUR DAYS! What would she possibly do for four days without friends? Well, come to think of it, she realized she did have a friend...Severus. She wasn't sure how close a friend that was, and she wasn't even sure if he was staying to begin with, but she'd find out at lunch.   
Lily had already bought Christmas presents as well. Actually, she told her mother what she wanted to get all her friends back in November and her mom had bought them for her. The only problem was that not only did she send presents for Ashley and Kristy, but for the boys as well, and as far as she was concerned, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had a VERY slim chance of getting anything more than a sock as their presents.   
  
  
At lunch, she saw that Severus had in fact, stayed for Christmas and she was overjoyed. Perhaps she wouldn't die of boredom after all.   
"Hello Severus! I didn't know you were staying!" She greeted him as she took a seat at the almost-empty Slytherin table.   
"Hello Lily!" He smiled extravagantly. "I was going to visit my family, but I overheard Potty and Pinky saying that they were staying just so they could trick you in to talking to them. So, I decided that I'd help you out a bit and keep you company. Plus, I can't stand them either."   
Lily could see the boys glaring at them from across the hall. "Oh thank you Severus!" She hugged him lightly, and he blushed which made Sirius come awfully close to running over and punching him.   
"Lily, after we eat, do you want to go outside and take a walk or something? It'll keep us both occupied. It can be a bore when no one's here."   
"Of course I do!"  
Lily then glanced over at the boys (the olny ones at the Gryffindor table) and then asked, "Ummm...do you mind if I eat with you? I'd rather not sit by them."   
"Sure!" Severus couldn't have been happier.   
  
Once breakfast was over, Lily ran up to her room to get her winder clothes on and then went outside with Snape. "Oh, it feels so good out here. I hate summers. The heat gets to me."   
He looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah."   
"Can I ask you something?" She looked into his eyes which, for once, weren't as cold as stone.   
"Uh-huh..."   
"Why do you and Malfoy hate James, Sirius, and Remus?"   
"Don't you hate them too?" He asked, bewildered.   
She sighed, knowing that she had just walked into her own trap. "No."   
"You don't!?"   
"Of course not. I just want them to think that I do. No, I won't speak to them, but that doesn't mean that I hate them. I just, am temporarily sick of them. A really sincere apology would be nice instead of: 'I'm sorry...now talk to us or we'll pull a prank of you.' Men are so ignorant!"   
"Hey!"   
"Oh, sorry Severus...I get carried away."   
"That's alright."   
"Ok, back to the original question. Why do you guys hate eachother? Has there ever been a civilized word spoken between you?"   
Snape took a deep breath. "Well, from what I've been told, out families were always great friends. James and I apparently would play together all the time when we were babies. Then, something happened. I'm not positive, but I think my uncle, who was an auror, was put under the imperious curse and killed one of the Potters. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault, James' family never forgave us. Anger turned to dislike, and dislike to hate. James and I were forbidden to be friends and we were both put under the influence of our parents to hate eachother, and soon it became natural. He's done things to me that I can never forgive him for, and vice versa."   
"Lily felt really bad for them both. "We're in the same boat."  
"Lily, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. At the dance, when I uh...slapped you somewhere I shouldn't have...contrary to what you thought, I wasn't getting...ehh....frisky."   
Lily laughed. "Well that's reassuring!" She found this rather funny. "Why'd you do it then?"   
"You know those creams you were going for? James, Sirius, and Remus had hexed them to make your ears grow to gargantuan size. I had eaten one right before you, but you didn't see because you were in the bathroom. I didn't want you to go through that humiliation, so I had to do something to distract you."   
Lily smiled. "Thank you, Severus."   
There was a really long silence until Lily closed her eyes and fell straight back into the snow.   
"Lily! Are you alright!?" Snape yelled, petrified.   
Lily laughed merrily. "Absolutely! The snow's great! Make a snow angel with me!"   
Snape took a second to consider this wild and most feminine idea. "Oh alright." He flopped down in the snow and made his angel.   
They were admiring eachother's work when Lily started cracking up. "Poor angel! It's deformed!"   
Snape was startled. "What!? I can't helo that I've never done this before!"   
"You've NEVER made a snow angel?" She gawked in disbelief.   
"It's not something guys do all the time..."   
"Well then, let me give you lessons." She rolled over and took his arms and slowly loved them up and down across the snow.   
  
Meanwhile, hiding behind a tree, Sirius was boiling with jealousy. What was she doing associating with him? He wasn't near what Remus, James, and himself were! And rolling in the snow together? It was too much...He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had to get Lily back.   
"Mark my words Snape...you will pay for taking her away from us..." And he ran back, unseen, to the castle to start planning his revenge.  
Lily had been spending almost all of her time with Snape which really disgusted the boys. James and Remus were still trying to get her to talk the them but Sirius had apparently given up. She noticed that he wouldn't even look at her. But why?   
"Have you decided what potion you're doing your paper on?" Snape asked her while they were studying in the library. Professor Snape had assigned all of his classes to write 13 inches of parchment on any potion they want over the holidays...what fun.   
"Yes, I'm writing mine on Love Potions. Do you think that's uncreative and overdone?"   
"No, I'm going mine of Anigmaus Potions. Talk about unoriginal. I'll probably have to change topics. Do you have any ideas? I'm thinking I should..." He stopped in mid-sentence as Lily slammed her book shut. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching Lily gather up her things.   
She nodded her head towards the nearest bookshelf. There was a space with two books missing. Instead, the space was occupied by 4 spying eyes.   
"Oh, I see." Snape replied as Remus and James ducked down below the hole to hide themselves, but he had already seen them. "I'll talk to you later then."   
Lily stormed off, knocking over a stack of books as she made her leave. Madame Pince scowled.  
"Why can't they stop pestering me? They're so stubborn!" She told herself as she walked through the hallways.   
'No my dear, I think it is YOU who is being the mule here,' the little 'voice' in her head told her.   
"You don't know what you are talking about!"   
'Au contrair...I AM what you are talking about.'   
"Why don't you bother someone else?"   
'Ahhh...if it were only that simple. I can't, I'm stuck in this huge, yet dumb brain of yours. I'm your conscience.'   
"Give me a break."   
'Those boys are your dearest friends.'   
"WERE."   
'You are nothing without eachother. You miss them.'   
"Argh! You sound like Kristy! I know what I'm doing!"   
'Do you really? I think not. You're grades are suffering because of your foolishness.   
Lily remained silent.   
'Why don't you try to make up?'   
"No," she answered simply. Sheesh! This was getting annoying!   
'Hey! I heard that!' Her conscience said, rather hurt.   
"Heard what?"   
'I'm in your brain! I know what you're thinking. Maybe I'd stop being annoying if you'd listen to me!'   
"What are your terms?"   
'All I'm asking is that you get both your spirit and school marks up.'   
Lily didn't answer.   
'Do we have a deal?'   
Lily just wanted to get rid of the stupid voice.   
"Fine, deal."   
'Thank you. That's all I wanted. I'm going to go talk to God now...maybe he'll let me switch and occupy a mind that actually appreciates my help. Goodbye.'   
"Whatever...Adios Jiminy Cricket."  
She realized that she had passed quite a few people in the halls as she was talking to herself. Now she looked even stranger to everybody. She was developing a bad reputation for being crazy, but just as long as the little voice never came back, it was ok.   
She began to run as fast as she could to the safety of her room. She'd be all alone with no one to bother or tease her. "LEMON FRESH!" She yelled, out of breth, to the portrait. It swung open really fast becuase the Fat Lady was afraid that Lily'd crash right into her. She wasn't going to slow down for anything.   
She sprinted right through the common room and up the stairs as something fluttered out of her book and landed softly on the floor.   
Sirius had been sitting there, playing chess with himself when Lily ran through without even noticing he was there. "Lily! You..." She wasn't going to listen him. "...dropped something...Man, what's gotten into her?" He bent over and picked up the piece of parchment that she dropped. It was her paper for potions class.   
He read: " 'A Love Potion is one of the most in-demand potions world wide. It is for those who think they have no hope of a love life, especially if the one they love hates them. Love Potions can be made many different way and in different strengths. They are very difficult to make and only great alchemists and doctors are able to brew a true, working potion. When a person drinks the substance, the first person they set their eyes on is the one they fall in love with.'" He took her report up to her room and slid it underneath the door and muttered "What rubbish..."  
"What are you doing, Mister?" The Fat Lady wanted to know. "It's a bit past your bed time if you ask me!"   
Sirius was under James' invisiblity cloak that his father had given him when accepted to Hogwarts. It was a family heirloom. "I...uh...the toilets are broken in our room. I'm going to use the one on this floor," he made up.   
She sighed as he walked off.   
Tonight was the night Sirius got his 'revenge'. He had a prank that would completely humiliate Snape! It was perfect. Lily wouldn't want to be near him.   
"About time you're here Sirius!" Peter complained.   
Sirius grinned. It was a good thing Peter didn't chicken out like he thought he would. "Ok, here are all the dungbombs. You know what to do."   
"I put them in all of his clothes so he'll smell horrid tomorrow."   
"Right, and put them in Malfoy's while you're at it."   
"Why can't you help me, Sirius?"   
"Peter! We've been through this! You're in Slytherin and I'm not AND you sleep in the same room as them! You won't get in trouble if you get caught."   
"Fine, I have to hurry."   
"Ok, and remember, don't tell James and Remus we did this. They'll be bummed that I didn't let them help." He turned on his heel and hurried back to the common room.   
"Did these toilets work?" The Fat Lady asked him suspiciously.   
"Uh...yeah." He replied and headed straight for bed. He wanted to be up early to see them walk into the Great Hall. They'd be smelling so bad. What a riot!  
"Congratulations, Mr. Black on receiving a record of 63 detentions in a single semester. Your friends, Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew are not far behind."   
"Professor Dumbledore sir, may I ask why you're congratulating me for this?" Sirius inquired.   
"Of course you may, and the answer is that I'm not at all happy."   
"Oh, that's what I thought."   
"You seem to have a knack for disregarding the rules."   
"Yes sir. I'm sorry."   
"And it seems that for the past couple of months, the only target has been Mr. Snape, and he has been suffering socially."   
"Yes sir."   
"And I was told by the Fat Lady that on the night someone put an absurred amount of dungbombs in Snape's ad Malfoy's clothes, you had left the common room in the middle of the night, claiming that the toilets were broken in your room."   
Sirius looked at his feet. "That is correct sir."   
"I hired a plumber and he assures me that there's nothing wrong with them." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly like this was amusing.   
"Oh..."  
"I would like to ask you to please take notice of the rules. Your pranks are funny, but lets restrain from hurting other and disrupting class. Detentions can get boring and miserable after a while. I know from experience. I was quite a mischief-maker in my youth as well."   
Sirius' eyes lit up. Dumbledore? A prankster? No way! "Really?"   
"Really. In fact I..." Just then, an owl swooshed in through the window and dropped a letter in front of the headmaster. Dumbledore picked it up, opened it, scanned its contents, and threw it in the fire. "I am sorry my boy, but I'm am needed urgently at thte ministry. I am sure you can find your way out. Goodbye!" And he disapparated.   
As Sirius was about to leave, Fawkes the Pheonix burst into flames, and his eyes set on an open cupboard door behind Fawkes. Inside was a jar with a smudged label. He walked over to get a closer look, making sure no one was watching. The writing on the jar was blurry, like it had been made years and years ago, but Sirius was almost positive that it read: "Love Potion".  
Sirius strectched out his arn towards the love potion and realized that the 20 portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses were just staring at him, not blinking. It was creepy. He was grinning insanely at the idea that he had just gotten as he slowly took the jar out of the cupboard.   
"AWWWK!" Fawkes screeched loudly, apparently knowing that a theft was about to take place.   
"Be quiet bird!" Sirius tried to hush it. He had no idea what it was. It looked like it used to be pretty, but it now had some brown spots. Weird.   
It continued to make a lot of racket and then it darted across the room and clutched its claws around the jar.   
"Let go!"   
"Awwwk!!!"   
"Stupid bird!"   
They were fighting over the potion and Fawkes almost had it from Sirius' grip, but just then, it burst into flames.   
Sirius jumped and almost screamed out of reflexes. "I did NOT do it...I didn't kill the bird...it wasn't me..." He looked at the jar in his hands and remembered what he was about to do. "I've better get out of here."   
He threw the jar in his bad and ran out into the hall, reviewing his newly-developed plan in his head.   
"Ok, in Lily's paper for Snape, it said that there's different strengths of potions, so maybe if I give her only a little, she won't fall head-over-heels in love with me...just start to like me again. If she really loved me like that, I think that'd be too weird and obvious." He stopped at the water fountain, dumped out over half the potion, and filled the rest with water, hoping it was tasteless. Now, he needed to get to the kitchens.  
"I'm kind of glad that bird blew up...it was annoying and probably would have told Dumbledore about me...but now Dumbledore'll think I killed it...but I didn't! It blew up itself! For all I know, it spontaneously combusted..."   
Finally, he reached the portrait of the giant fruit. "Tickle tickle tickle..." The pear started giggling. "Ho there, Mr. Black!" A voice called out.   
"Great...now what?" He hid the jar.   
"Stop tormenting that poor pear!" It was King Arthur who had just galloped into another portrait.   
"Oh, sorry...It had an itch..."   
"UH-huh. Well, if that's all, I must depart! I have to chase down that damnable Sir Cadagon. He's been challanging students to duels to the death as of late..."   
Sirius laughed at this. Sir Cadagon's such an inbacle. He tickled the pear again and a door was revealed, leading to the kitchens.   
"Ahh, Master Black is here!" A little female house-elf waddled quickly over to him, her long ears flapping against the yellow rags she wore. "Good evening Master Black, sir! Where is Master Potter and Master Lupin? They is always with you, me thought."   
"Hello Vinnie! No, they aren't here today."   
"That's dandy still! Me is delighted to be seeing you, me is. Now what food is you wanting?"   
Sirius smiled at her generosity. "No food today, thanks, but I do need to ask a favor."  
"Anything for Master Black!"   
"Thank you, Vinnie. Here, take this and be very careful. Instead of putting my normal juice in my goblet in the morning, I want you to put this in it. It's a special drink...from Dumbledore..." Well, it wasn't a lie, he told himself.   
"Ok sir! Me is happy to serve you."   
"Vinnie, you can not make a mistake. This is very important to me, understand? And you remember exactly where I sit?"   
"Of course Master Black! Yep! Twelfth seat on the right side away from the head table. Master Black can count on Vinnie!"   
"Thank you Vinnie. You're a real friend for helping me."   
Vinnie gasped. "WOW...A FRIEND! Vinnie has never been a friend before..." She looked as if she could have fainted from all the glory. "Thank you master! Master Black is so good to poor Vinnie! Here! Vinnie is giving you a whole gallon of your favorite Peanut Butter Fudge Icecream as a friendship gift. Please take it! It is from Vinnie!" She hauled a huge tub of icecream over to him and Sirius took it with glee. He loved food.   
"Thank you Vinnie!"   
"It's my pleasure, Master Black!"   
Sirius walked over to the door to leave and yelled, "Goodbye Vinnie! And please don't call me Master Black. Call me Sirius."   
After he closed the door, she fainted from being asked such a request.   
He heard her gasp loudly and fall. "Poor elf..."  
Sirius needed to hurry back to the common room, because him, Peter, Remus, and James were going to sneak out that night and explore more of the castle. While making his way back, he ran his plot through his head once more, making sure everything would work out.   
"Ok, I need to get down to the Great Hall kind of early, but no one's going to sit in my seat anyway. James and Remus and I are the only ones who sit at the Gryffindor table because Lily sits with Snape...ugh...so, I just need to drink it and meet eye contact with Lily...piece of cake." ...or so he thought...   
He set his clock an hour early that night, just in case, and fell into a smooth, dreamless sleep.   
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"   
Sirius yawned, stretching his arm to turn off the buzzing alarm clock. He about died when he saw it. It read "8:30" instead of the expected "7:30" and Remus and James were already gone.   
"Oh no...this is not good..." He threw on his clothes quickly (so quickly, in fact, that he had put on miss-matched socks and didn't even realize it) and sprinted down the 7 hallways and flights of stairs to the Great Hall, the whole time, praying that neither Remus or James would be sitting in his seat.   
He entered, scanned the Gryffindor table, and fear struck. Lily was sitting in his seat, with Snape next to her. He walked over to them like he was walking the aisle of death...slowly and not blinking. He got to them and managed to find his voice.   
"Lily, you didn't happen to drink out of that goblet in front of you, did you?"  
Lily and Snape stopped talking and looked at him like he was crazy. (Perhaps he was, but that is of no importance.) They had no idea why it was such a big thing.   
Lily held her hand in front of his face and started 'speaking' in sign language.   
"Y-E-S--I--D-I-D----W-H-A-T-S--I-T--T-O--Y-O-U--M-O-R-O-N?"   
At those silent words, Sirius, even though he thought himself a man, could have cried. "Oh my God..." What had he done? He had just inflicted upon the Lily, the worst type of unneccessary punishment there could be. Lily had drank the Love Potion and had looked into the cold eyes of Snape whom she was conversing with. She would fall in love with Snape because of him...she'd never again be their friend because of him...In his opinion, he had commited the worst possible sin imaginable. He couldn't make himself believe the truth. "This is terrible, and there's nothing I can do..."   
He covered his red, sweating forehead with his hands, sighed heavily, and went to sit down on the bench and surrender himself to damnation.   
Lily saw him sitting down and she immediately kicked the long bench out from under him and laughed.   
Sirius fell, almost in slow motion, but the weirdest thing was that he seemed as if he hadn't even noticed that he had fallen. He merely lay on the floor in the crumpled position that he landed in and silently cried out in despair. It was the worst possible feeling...knowing that the girl who had dumped him and now hated him was falling in love with his worst enemy...all of it being his fault.   
He lay there for quite a few minutes, Lily completly ignoring him, until James and Remus came into the Great Hall and saw him.  
"Hey man. What they heck are you doing on the floor?"   
Sirius jumped at the sound of their voice.   
"Oh, I fell."   
"And you just stayed there instead of getting up?"   
"Apparently. Isn't that what your senses would tell you, seeing as I am on the floor?" He snapped.   
"Woah! Watch it there. I wouldn't go making any more enemies than you've already got." Remus advised. "By the way, we set your alarm so it was right. You had it set too early for some odd reason."   
Well, there was an answer to one thing. His alarm went off late because they set it forward. "Thanks for fooling with it. I had it like that for a reason, you know."   
James and Remus looked at him strangely. They felt a little hurt.   
"Sorry. I'm feeling a little depressed." He apologized.   
"You have been since Lily stopped speaking to you."   
Sirius pushed himself up and glanced at the empty headmaster's seat. Good, he wasn't here. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to class."  
He stopped in his tracks. "On second thought, go to our dorm and get my stuff. I'll meet you in Charms. I need to do something first."   
"Sure." And they walked off.   
As soon as they were out of sight, Sirius went back over to Lily. "Why aren't you sitting at the Slytherin table? That's where you were put in the first place! Don't you think you belong there instead?" He knew the instant he said that, that it was the wrong thing to say, and he regreted it. It just slipped. He really didn't mean it.   
Lily's eyes lit with fire and she did something that she hadn't done for a long time. She talked to him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" She stood up and screamed, causing all the teachers to tsk and all of the students to stare. She ran out of the room, leaving Sirius alone with Snape.   
'Wow...she must really be ticked. I've never heard he say anything like that. Obviously, I'm not going about the right way of getting her back , that's for sure. But she did talk to me. That's a step in the right direction...naw...I don't think that outburst of insanity counts...especially one like that.'   
"Great job Black! You're doing my work for me! Keep up your stupidity and I'll have her as mine even faster than I thought!" Snape thanked him disgustingly.   
"What do you think you're doing, trying to steal her?" Sirius spat.   
"Stealing is no option. She wants to be with me. You can't say the same for yourself. She hates you. I guess the best triumphed this time."   
"Get your slimy-self away from the Gryffindor table. Go back to where you came from."   
"I was invited to sit here, so no one, especially not you, can make me leave, but I will only because I need to find Lily and comfort her in her time of need. I've won. I've got the girl."   
"As they say, you may have won a battle, but the war is just beginning." Sirius threatened.   
"Get out of my sight, Black."


	11. Year 1: Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ To Confess...Or Not To Confess 

The rest of the day was positively wretched. Now, along with not talking to them, Lily entirely avoided being in the same room with the boys, especially Sirius.   
Sirius would see her very seldom, and when he did, he really wished he hadn't. Snape never seemed to leave her side unless he had to, and it was spine-chilling to see such a thing. Sirius even got up early one morning and sat in the common room, waiting for her to come down so he could just get a decent glimpse of her, but she never left her room! She stayed there the whole day, most likely crying becuase he could occasionally hear her muffled sobs.   
He couldn't stand it, fighting with her, and apparently, neither could she.   
He had stayed in the common room for 10 straight hours, waiting for her and doing everything imaginable to keep himself from being bored to death. Finally, his friends came to relieve him of his idleness.   
"Hello? Sirius?" Remus was waving his hand 3 inches from Sirius' face which was studying a chess board. "Earth to Sirius! This is Houston. We have a problem. Oh no! MAYDAY MAYDAY!!! CRASH!!!....sorry man...you're now dead..."   
Sirius jumped at all the sound effects he was making. "Oh...sorry."   
"We haven't seen you all day!"   
"Yeah, I've been doing...uh...homework," he lied.   
"Whatever, we have to go now if we're going to go explore the castle and ransack the Slytherin locker room." James grinned evilly.   
"Oh! I forgot!" He shot out of the chair, knocking over the chess set. "Let's go!"  
It had been 3 days since the 'potion mishap' and still, Sirius felt he could have killed himself. His grief was so immense, that if it wasn't for the boys cheering him up and his snowball fights against the wimpy Snape, he probably would have. James and Remus seemed to be able to tell that something was wrong, but they didn't ask, and Sirius was grateful. He was going to tell them...just not yet. If he did, then he wouldn't have ANY friends. He was so STUPID for getting in this situation in the first place.   
There was less than two days until the rest of the school would return when Dumbledore had come back to the castle. It was abnormal for him to ever leave in the first place. Leaving for 4 days was just plain suspicious.   
'I wonder what the ministry is up to and what part Dumbledore has to play in it...' Sirius questioned himself.   
  
"May I have your atttention please?" Dumbledore stood up and said, quieter than usual since there were only about 30 students there. "I have a very important announcment which I am not very happy to make."   
Everyone immediately quit everything and leaned forward to listen.  
"Something of great importance has been stolen from my office! Something so powerful, it could destroy a person's mind. This is a terrible, terrible act and I pray that whoever has it, had kept is safe and untampered with. If not, I pity that person because he or she can not comprehend the severity of the situation and the pain they have inflicted upon the person it was used upon."   
Everyone gasped, wide-eyed, and wondered what it could possibly be that was stolen.   
It was evident that Dumbledore was both furious and terrified, for the twinkle in his eyes had been replaced with petrifying, cold stones. "I have a hunch who the theif is and if they come to my office and admit to the whole thing, that person will not have nearly as great of a chance of getting fired from their teaching position or expelled from this school. Whoever you are, you have 2 days...until all the students return." He sat.   
There was an instant wave of conversation, all about the same thing: "Who did it?"   
'Oh my god, what am I going to do? If I tell him, I'll probably be expelled and my parents would murder me. If I don't, Dumbledore would most likely find out anyway and expell me. Plus, Lily may be in danger. Maybe using a love potion is more complicated than I thought. Dumbledore was really scared, it seemed. For all I know, Lily's life may be at stake...but perhaps Dumbledore was just putting on an act, making me believe it was dangerous, just to get me to fess up. But then again, I may have a chance of not getting expelled if I tell. A slim chance, but a chance none-the-less. And Lily is so important to me! I don't want anything to happen to her...but she can't be in any real danger, can she?...WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!?'  
  
It was breakfast and Lily hadn't left her room in...she checked her clock...32 hours. This was depressing. She had stayed in there the whole time, doing nothing but reading book after book, imagining herself as one of the characters in the story who's problems always seemed less agonizing than her own. There was an occassional tear every now and then too.   
"How can someone be so cruel? Is he trying to drive me so insane that I eventually have to be taken away to a mental institute in a straight jacket? Well, if he keeps this up, I'll be there in no time. But how could he say such a thing to me: That I belong in Slytherin? Speaking of insanity...he should be shipped off to St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys in a holeless crate and kept in a circular padded room once he got there.   
"Does he not realize what he's doing to me mind? I miss all 4 of them. I miss you Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. ARGH! They're playing with me like I'm a marionette! Well not anymore. I need to pull myself together and quit worrying about the stupidity of men. They'll come to their senses...well...what senses they have. Plus, like I promised 'ol Jiminy Crikit back there, I have to get my school marks up."   
'Ah-hah! Right you are! Perhaps I'm not the only smart thing up here in this head of yours!'   
"Oh no...not the voice."   
'Yes, it's the voice!'   
"Dun dun dun...well, this doens't mean I'm going to make up and start talking to them. Not until they apologize first. I have nothing to be sorry for."   
The voice sighed. 'Oh fine. I assume that's the most decent answer I'll ever get from you. I'll be around! Tata.'   
"Whatever, if the time comes that I'll ever need your 'assistance', I'll whistle, Jiminy."   
'Will you stop calling me that!?'  
  
Later that day:   
  
"Hey 'ol buddy! 'Ol pal!"   
"Hey James," Sirius replied.   
"C'mon! Lily and Snape are outside. Peter, Remus, and I are going to throw a massive snowball...well, maybe an icechunk....at him just for the heck of it. Whatcha say?"   
He was so stupidly excited that Sirius admitted to himself that it was almost worth laughing over. "Naw...not today."   
James was dumbstruck. "You've gotta be kidding."   
"No, I'm just not in the 'Terrorize Snape' mood."   
"Something on your mind?"   
"More like something's shredding my helpless mind to smithereens."   
"Does that 'something' have red hair and an uncontrollable temper?"   
"More or less."   
James nodded. "Ooooh! I get the picture. Just don't do anything that I wouldn't do...like apologize. She'll come back admitting that she blew up on us for no reason. She needs us. It's only a matter of time before she realizes that. Don't worry about it! You're really ruining all the fun we could be having!"   
"Thanks for that James..." Sirius replied sarcastically. "I think I'll go to the library now."   
"The library!?!?" James gasped as Sirius walked off. "She's demented his poor, defensless, little brain!"  
"Finally!" Sirius was relieved to be by himself again. He need to be alone so he could actually think. He had only one day to decide whether he was going to tell Dumbledore what happened or not, and he was no closer to making that decision than what he was early this morning. "What to do...what to do..."   
He had just walked past one of the grand windows when something outside caught his eye: Lily and Snape building a snowman.  
  
Outside:   
  
"The head needs to be smaller, Severus," Lily observed.   
"What do you mean? It's perfect!" He set the ball a-top the snowman's middle.   
She went into a fit of giggles. "It's bigger than the bottom!"   
"Well, that means it's smart. It has a lot of brains."   
"Or perhaps it's a complete airhead...like someone I know..." As she said this, 4 boys came strolling, unwanted, into her memory again, but she chose to ignore it.   
This made Snape laugh. "Dont' think about them."   
"I know, but it's really hard. It's Christmas and I can't help remembering when our parents stuck James and I under the mistletoe last year...we hated eachother back then just as much as we do now."   
Snape looked nauseated at the thought of her and James kissing.   
"They did give me presents, you know."   
"You're joking, right?"   
"I wish I were...I got a bracelet, two books, chocolate, and Sirius even got me a locket necklace with a picture of us at the Halloween Ball in it."   
Snape shivvered in shock. "I hope you threw it away."   
"Of course not! I just can't get myself to look at it."   
"Well...would you look at this?"   
Lily turned to him, just in time to see a snowball hurtling through the air right at her. She, in turn, tackled him to the ground.   
  
Inside:   
  
Sirius stood motionless, for he couldn't get himself to tear his eyes away from what he was witnessing, even though it made his insides cringe: Lily and Snape rolling around in the snow.   
This was it. He had made up his mind. He just couldn't stand to see Lily falling in love with Snape. If only it could have been ANYONE except Snape...even Peter would have been ok! Maybe...just maybe...Dumbledore would have something to stop the love potion's effects. He knew he'd probably get expelled, but he just couldn't let Lily fall into the arms of a snake. He was going to confess.  
The hallways of the castle tend to be longer when walking through them nervously, and for Sirius, 'nervous' was the LARGE understatement. It seemed that he'd never reach Dumbledore's office.   
"Ok, I'm gonna be ok...I have to do this...there's no backing out of this now...This is for the good of Lily...and hopefully me as well...AHH! SIRIUS! Stop biting your nails!" He scolded himself. "You're going to confess whether you like it or not...That's all there is too it...Oh no, I'm here...Stomach, don't fail me now! If you can eat an extra-large pizza and 2 pounds of chocolate in 30 minutes, then you can handle this without getting sick..."   
He had arrived at the gargoyle statue and was really considering turning back. On top of everything, his stomach was tossing and turning, threatening to get Filch really riled up when he saw the mess he'd make. For once, though, his better judgement got the better of him.   
"Ok...ummm...password...Candy! What's his favorite candy?...AHH! How would I know this!? Err...chocolate frog?"   
The gargoyle shifted to reveal a door.   
"Wow...lucky first guess."   
He entered the headmaster's office to find Dumbledore reading a book written by a man by the name of 'Nicholas Flamel'. "Why hello Mr. Black! Please, take a seat."   
Sirius sat and stirred uneasily in his chair.   
"Now, what brings you here?"  
"I...uh...I stole the jar from you office, Professor. I'm really sorry," He said slowly, examining his sneakers. This was one of those times that you don't want to discover the expression on the face of the person you're talking to.   
"Ahh...I see."   
"Well, I've told you, so I guess I should write mum and hope that she doesn't literally die when I tell her I've been expelled halfway through my first year." Sirius admitted to himself outloud.   
"Expelled? No, no my boy! It was very wise of you to come in here and admit to your fault. I knew it was you, but if you wouldn't have been honest, I probably would have expelled you. You do not know the greatness of that of which you have stolen. Your honesty has kept you a seat here at Hogwarts. That is one of life's many lessons to be learned."   
"Oh thank Merlin..." Sirius relaxed a little bit once he heard that. At least he wasn't being kicked out. "Thank you sir."   
"You're very welcome. I must tell you that I now have a great respect for you. I haven't met too many students that would have confessed to a matter such as this." He smiled. "Now, you can return to your common room, once you return the jar, please."   
Uh-oh...this was the part he was dreading worst of all. "Well, you see sir..." Sirius explained EVERYTHING to him: Lily's vow of silence, her hanging out with his worst enemy, him getting jealous, him finding and stealing the potion, Vinnie putting it in his goblet, and the events of this morning. "So, I came down this morning and Lily was sitting in my seat next to Snape. She had drank the love potion and now she's going to fall in love with Snape." He buried his face in his hands. "And it's all my fault."   
"Oh dear...this can not be happening...dear Merlin..." Dumbledore's heart started to race, and that wasn't good for an old man such as himself. It was just as he feared. Why had he left the jar in plain sight? He really couldn't blame Sirius for taking it...and now Lily was in mortal danger. He took a deep breath. "That was no love potion..."  
Sirius sighed in relief. "Well, at least that's out of the way. She won't fall in love with Snape!"   
There are not words to express how Dumbledore felt right now. "Miss Evans and Mr. Snape falling in love would be a heavenly scenario compared to what's really going on." This was the closest Sirius had ever seen Dumbledore to crying. "I can't believe this is happening..."   
"Sir, maybe if you gave me a clue as to what's so bad, maybe I could...help."   
Dumbledore attempted a smile, yet failed altogether. "That is why I like you: always willing to help, no matter how much worse the situation could get, and for us, going farther downhill is close to impossible. I suppose I must tell you the truth instead of making you wonder for the rest of your life, even though I'm going against my conscience."   
Sirius mentally prepared himself for the worst.   
"First, you must swear on my life and yours that you will never tell a soul about what we about about to discuss. Not Lily, not your parents, not your best friends, NOBODY. It could put Lily in more danger than she already is."   
"Yes sir, I swear."   
"Good, now I will continue. That jar, the one I most carelessly looked after, had a smudged label. You, thinking it was a love potion, took it when indeed, it was a life potion."   
"A life potion!? You can be serious!"   
"Unfortunately, yes. That is the reality of the situation."   
"Ok, so apparently, Lily's going to live forever. Where is the problem in that?"   
"My friend, Nicolas Flamel, and I are have been working on the creation of the Elixir of Life for our whole lives since we graduated from Hogwarts. Flamel discovered the key element a few days ago. He's tested it over and over, and it truly works. He gave it to me to hide. I was on my way to Diagon Alley to put it in Gringotts when I noticed it was stolen from my cabinet where I foolishly left it."   
Sirius was still waiting for an answer to his question.   
"I have recently received word that a dark lord has been rising in the east, gathering as many followers as he can. He is seeking power and eternal life. There is a way that Lily's elixir can be given to someone else, but I'm not sure how. He's killed and tortured many people, and Lily, being now immortal, is a sure target if he ever found out about her. She would be a great ally to him. That is why she is in danger.  
Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had put everyone clost to Lily in mortal danger. If this 'dark lord' ever found out, he'd do whatever he could to get to Lily, and even though she couldn't die, she's probably be tortured.   
"And when Lily is tortured or experiences pain, the pain is doubled from what any normal person would feel. That is the price of living forever. Just because she can't die, doesn't mean she can't can't be immensly tortured to the brink of death."   
Sirius was fighting back tears. His ignorance had done this to her. "Are you going to tell her, so she'll be aware of what could happen?"   
"I don't think that right now is a good time. She seems to be low on self-esteem lately. I will tell her when the time is right."   
"Ok."   
"Mr. Black?"   
"Hmmm?"   
"Remember, not a word of this to anyone and please don't go suicidal on me. It's not entirely your fault. It is mostly mine."   
"Curiosity killed the cat," Sirius mumbled.   
"And intelligence sparks the curious mind."   
"Intelligent is the last thing I can think of to describe myself at this point, Headmaster."   
"Tis true, possibly...but I think this incident was more of a whim of fate. The elixir wanted Lily. If it wanted you to be its bearer, Lily wouldn't have been coincidently sitting in your seat this morning. Your alarm clock would have woken you up early."   
"That doesn't make the situation any better."   
"No, it doesn't, but it does help in convincing yourself that nothing can get in the way of destiny. Even though this is a disaster, nothing can get in the way of destiny. What will happen, will happen, whether we like it or not. The only thing we have power over is how we deal with what has been given to us."   
"So what are you saying I should do?"   
"I am implying that you, James, and Remus need to do something to win back her friendship. She is going to really need some emotional support soon and you three are the only ones who can truely give her what she needs. You are the ones who must help her win this life-long losing battle."   
"Yes sir." Sirius grinned weakly. "I'll just leave now. I need to think."   
"A wise decision. Goodbye Mr. Black. Let us hope that our next meeting be more cheerful. And considering the present cir stances, I think it goes without saying that you are up to a week's worth of detention starting tomorrow evening. Goodbye."


	12. Year 1: Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ The Holiday Of Love 

For the next couple of weeks, all that Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter did was find ways to get Lily to be their friend again. They apologized everyday, offered to do her homework for her, gave her presents, begged on hands and knees for forgivness, and even resorted to giving her foot massages. Lily was secretly ecstatic about the massages and freely welcomed them without letting them know that she loved foot massages. The boys were scared out of their wits, thinking that she was going to kick them at any given second.   
To top it all off, an amazing amount of pranks had been put into action: Snape was frequently given fake wands that blew up in his face, for a whole day, he would cuss everytime he tried to say a word beginning with a vowel, (this landed him with a week of detention), one morning, his robes were covered in a thick lard, and James got himself to put "POTTER, BLACK, AND LUPIN ARE MY BESTEST FRIENDS" on all of his robes, hoping that it just might make her laugh.   
All of these and more efforts failed to get her back. It was becoming quite clear to them that they'd have to think up something totally original, funny, and award-winning. Most of all, it couldn't harm Snape in any way. They found out that everytime Snape was their target, Lily got really steamed and was even more sympathetic towards him.   
It was either all that in a prank or save her from a pack of rampaging hippogriffs, whichever one just happened to come first.   
"Guys, we need to do something drastic before we tick her off even more. The more we screw up and do juvenile pranks, the harder it'll be the next time we try."   
"Agreed. Any ideas?"   
"Not one single thought..."  
Lily was curled up in her bed, reading. She originally started out with "A Mid-Summer Night's Dream", a comedy by Shakespeare, but that wasn't compatible with her contemporary mood. Instead, she burrowed herself into "Hamlet", the world's greatest tragedy, complete with sorrow, mental agony, and at the end was the thrilling death of just about every character that was ever introduced into the play. Reading this enlightened her day, convincing herself that there was someone out there going through what she was going through, whether that person was ficticious or not.   
She was engulfed into the "To Be or Not To Be" Soliloquy, where Hamlet is contemplating suicide, when a brown owl flew in through the window of her dorm. It scared the living daylights out of her.   
"AHH! WHAT...oh, it's only an owl. But what's it doing here? I thought we were only supposed to get owls at mail time? Oh well."   
She smiled upon seeing her family crest stamped in wax on the envelope after she pried the letter from the owl's talons.  
_  
2, February, 1977   
  
Dear Lily,   
Hello dear! Yes, I know that I just wrote you, but I have some good and bad news.   
First the good. As you well know, the Potters are probably the richest magical family in existance. Since you started going to school and being friends with James, your father and Mr. Potter have become very good friends. Mr. Potter recently started a new magical Quidditch company and he has asked your father to be his buisness partner! Can you believe it? We now own half of a Quidditch Company and your father says that all the major professional teams are already buying from them, supposedly because of the Potters' reputation. We've already made lots of money. So much, in fact, that I don't have to work at the department store anymore! I'm going to start my own catering business! You know that I've wanted to do that since your father and I married and now we finally are in the financial situation that will allow us to do that! I hope you find this as wonderful as I do!  
_  
Lily didn't know how to react. Yes, her family had more than enough money to do what they wanted with their lives, but the only reason was because her dad was now best friends with Mr. Potter. Of all please, why James' dad!?   
She read on:   
_  
'Now I'll tell you the bad news.   
Yesterday evening, we received a letter from your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. What he told us was enough to almost completely ruin out excitment about the Quidditch Company. He said that for the past 3 months, after being the smartest girl in your year by far, your school marks have dropped to the point of almost failing! And you're doing the worst in Defense Against the Dark Arts! For heaven's sake Lily! Your uncle teaches it!!!   
He also told me that your friends' grades started dropping as soon as yous did! If you are intimidating them to do that, you are in more trouble than you can imagine! I thought Mr. Potter was going to curse his whole household when he found out! I could hear him yelled in his house all the way across the street!   
When your own father heard, I'm surprised he didn't go through the roof! He told me to threaten you with disownment if you don't straighten up! That's probably just a threat, but you had better take him seriously for once! And let me tell you, if by the end of the year, you are back to the top, there'll be NO DISNEYWORLD in the summer, young lady!!!   
  
Love,   
Your very aggrivated mother'   
_  
Lily just stared at the second half of her mum's letter. Whoo, she sure knew how to burst someone's bubble.   
"I'll think about it." She stubbornly told herself and quickly went back to "Hamlet", imagining herself as Ophelia.  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to find the same brown owl sitting at the foot of her bed. When it saw Lily open her eyes, it gave a screech of delight, waking Kristy and Ashley up in the process.   
"AHH!"   
"WHAT'S GOING ON!" They both panicked.   
"Relax! It's just the family owl...again," Lily replied. What could her mother have to tell her now? That Petunia ran off with her disgusting whale of a boyfriend and is homeless and starving in the streets of London? Yeah right...in her dreams.   
She opened the letter to find scraggily handwriting unlike her mothers.   
  
_Lily,   
Hello. How are you? Terrible I hope. Anyways, Mum and Dad are about to tear the house down, they're so mad at you. If you're wondering why I'm not at Clydesdale, my school, it's because we get a 'pre-valentine' break. As much as I'd like for you to suffer by ruining any hope of you getting a career one day, you had better start doing better at that freak school of yours. Mum and Dad are taking all their anger out on me.   
I hope it's a while before I see you again.   
  
Petunia (Aka - The Better One)   
  
P.S. - Plus, I won't get to go to Disneyworld if you don't, so you'd better not screw up again!_  
  
Lily laughed. She had just received her first real piece of evidnece to convince her to be as stubborn as ever. Doing bad meant torturing Petunia and she was going to enjoy every bit of it.  
  
"Wow Lily," Ashley gazed at her plate that day at dinner.   
"What?" Lily couldn't see what was so 'wow' about anything that Ashley could see.   
"You're actually eating again!"   
Lily laughed her first real laugh in a few months. "And what is so spectacular about that? I'm not anorexic."   
"Could have fooled me. For a while there, I really thought you were. You were so down in the dumps that you never seemed to eat more than what would keep you from starving."   
"Oh, it's just that I received some rather exciting news from home today."   
They were within earshot of the head table and Dumbledore strained his ears after he heard this last comment.   
"Really? What about?" Kristy asked.   
"According to my mum, Dad and Mr. Potter started a quidditch business together and we're now so stinking rich that people can smell it a mile away."   
"Awesome! You must be really happy."   
"Sort of. Too bad we made our fortune with the help of the Potters. Their son is enough to sentence the whole family to damnation."   
Dumbledore chuckled to himself. 'She really has a talent for words.'   
"But that's not the end of it."   
'Ah hah!' This was the part Dumbledore was waiting for.   
"Mum heard about my grades."   
"What about them?"   
"I'm doing worse than Peter, and that's putting it lightly."   
Kristy gasped. "You're joking, right?"   
"No, my father has already threatened to disown me."   
Kristy and Ashley were shocked while Albus just kept on chuckling. He knew that Frank would never do such a thing.   
"And this makes you happy how?" Kristy was lost.   
"Mum and Dad are taking all of their anger out on Petunia. It's quite funny. And, she won't be able to go to Florida."   
"But you wanted to go! Now you won't be able to!"   
"It's a price I'm willing to pay. Seeing Petunia furious is a great spectator sport."   
The mail owls then swooped in and one dropped something at Lily's spot.   
"Oh no. Not one of these."  
It was a howler, and not just any ol' howler. This howler was the first howler of the year. This was going to be embarrassing.   
  
"You'd better open it. It's worse if you don't," Ashley advised.   
  
"Ok." She took off the seal carefully like she was dealing with a bomb. It jumped into the air and started blaring:   
  
"LILIAN PAIGE EVANS!" It was her father's booming voice. "YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR SCHOOL MARKS UP, MISSY! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU! NO NEW BROOM, NO PRESENTS, NO TRIPS, NO FUN, NO FAMILY!"   
  
"AND NO DISNEYWORLD!" Petunia screamed in the backround.   
  
Her father continued. "IF YOU FAIL FIRST YEAR, YOU WILL BE IN MORE TROUBLE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE! YOU'LL HAVE NO CHANCE AT A MAGICAL CAREER! AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT DISGRACE THE EVANS FAMILY NAME, LILIAN!"   
  
It was just about to end when Petunia added: "DON'T COME BACK YOU FREAK! STAY THERE WITH THAT BLOCK-HEADED MORON, POTTER!" And it burst into flames.   
  
The whole great hall sat there, taking it all in, when all of a sudden, Sirius and Remus started cracking up. In a couple of seconds, this turned into full-fledged out hysterics echoing through the room. Everyone found this hilarious, expecially the part about James.   
  
Even Professor Dumbledore was laughing merrily. "That's one unique sister you've got there, Miss Evans."   
  
"Uh, thanks?"   
  
She looked over at the boys who were wiping away tears and buried her face in her hands. How humiliating...  
It took almost 10 minutes for all of the laughter to quiet down and then, Kristy brought up the subject that Lily was most trying to avoid.   
  
"You know Lily, Saint Valentine's Day is in 11 days."   
  
"Oh. Whoo hoo. Tomorrow is Saint Catherine of Hungary's Feast Day. Let's throw a party." Lily replied dryly, winding her spaghetti on her fork.   
  
Kristy whispered to Ashley, "I think that howler made her even more knuts."   
  
"I heard that!"   
  
"Heard what?" Ashley tried to look innocent. "She was just asking me that if she bought an owl, she'd need more knuts."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"It was worth a try. Back to the original discussion before Lily had to get all sarcastic. Valentine's Day is coming up!"   
  
"Once again, whoo hoo."   
  
"Lily, could you be any more unenthusiastic?"   
  
"Possibly, would you like me to try?"   
  
"Argh! Just try to cooperate here!"   
  
"Ok ok, I'm all ears."   
  
"About time." Ashley was on the brink of frustration. "So, Kristy, who do you want your valentine to be?"   
  
"I'm thinking J--"   
  
But she was cut off by Lily. "NO! Kristy! Don't you even say it! Not James! I would die!"   
  
"I was just about to say Jordan Briggs from Ravenclaw."   
  
"Ok, that's fine. I absolutely forbid either of you ro get all mushy with the fearless bandits over there."  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius were trying to exchange the bowl of harmless jelly beans for what looked to be the nasty Bertie Botts flavors.   
  
"They're so juvenile. I don't think they'll ever grow up."   
  
"From what I'm seeing, you're just as bad Lily," Ashley pointed out.   
  
"What is this?! 'Make Fun of Lily' Day? At least I'm not as stubborn as a mule!"   
  
Kristy heard this last comment in the middle of drinking her milk and snorted, sparying it everywhere.   
  
"YUCK!"   
  
Lily's eyes followed the spray of milk to see who the lactose victims were and becan laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my gosh! This is classic! Great job Kristy!"   
  
"Shut up Lily!" James was trying to clean his glasses covered in a layer of milk as Sirius and Remus were wiping it off of their faces.   
  
Lily covered her head with her arms on the table, trying to supress her giggles and let out a huge snort which caused an even bigger riot.   
  
The Slytherin table was just as bad. Snape and Malfoy had fallen out of their chairs and were beating the floor with their fists.   
  
"Hey look girls!" Lily motioned towards James. "His milk-covered mop of hair is actually laying flat for once!"   
  
"BOYS!" Dumbledore yelled over all the commotion. "Would you like to return to your dorms to clean up?" His eyes were full of childish merriment.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
They left and Lily saw that Professor McGonagall had her hand clamped over her mouth to keep her laughs under control. 'Well, at least they're good for something...A good laugh,' Lily thought as the boys paraded through the Great Hall.  
  
Valentine's Day really took its time arriving for Kristy and Ashley. For Lily, on the other hand, it was there in no time. No matter how much she tried, she could no convinse herself to think that she'd actually have any fun. Valentine's Day really was a pain when you didn't have any guy friends to celebrate it with. There was no guy on her 'likes' list, except maybe Severus, but he was only a friend and she didn't go out of her way to meet any other boys.   
  
"HAPPY V-DAY!" Kristy announced when she walked into the hall throwing confetti. "I can't wait until mail gets here!"   
  
"Me neither. I've got a couple surprises up my sleeve." Lily grinned evily.   
  
"Well, would ya look at that, Kristy!" Ashley laughed. "Lily's happy for once! You're not planning on making up with the boys are you?"   
  
"We'll just see."   
  
Ashley and Kristy giggled with delight. They could only hope.   
  
In ten minutes, literally hundreds of owls came gliding into the hall. There were many more than usual, but that was to be expected.   
  
Lily got a letter and box of chocolates, but ignored them for the time being. She was waiting for the boys to open their gifts.   
  
Three presents were then dropped, one in front of each James, Remus, and Sirius, all of which said "Love Lily" on the top.   
  
They smiled until their grins could get no bigger. Lily had finally come to her senses.   
  
Ashley and Kristy's eyes were wide with anticipation.   
  
The boys were slowly unwrapping them, savoring every moment, and finally opened the box lids at the same time.   
  
"Yeesh!"   
  
"Gross!"   
  
"LILY!!!"   
  
As soon as they looked inside, a set of dungbombs exploded in their faces. Lily smiled angelically, but couldn't hold it in any longer and started to hyperventilate, along with the rest of the school.  
"Lily! I can't believe you..." Ashley muttered.   
  
"Well, I can. We should have known she wouldn't be nice about it," Kristy said.   
  
Lily nonchalantly picked up the card that was in front of her once she had calmed down a bit from laughing. It was in the shape of a huge heart and said:   
  
Dearest Lily,   
You are the love of my life. I knew it since the very moment I laid eyes on you at the sorting ceremony. There aren't words to express my feelings towards you. I am a Hufflepuff 4th year, and you are one of a kind. Be mind forever.   
Truly yours in mind and soul,   
Gustov Wind   
  
"Ugh, how sickening." Lily set it aside with disgust. "No, scratch that. How revolting."   
  
Kristy picked it up and raised her eyebrows. "Looks like you've got yourself an admirer, Lily."   
  
"And to think, I just ate."   
  
Remus, who was listening, still smelling like a skunk, started to laugh.   
  
"If I read that again, I think my food will come right back up."   
  
"C'mon Lil, it's not THAT bad!" Kristy argued.   
  
Ashley was amused. "Lemme read it." She scanned the neat handwriting. "Oh yes it it. Do you even know who this guy is?"   
  
"No. Isn't that pathetic? This is a step below a marriage proposal and I've never even talked to him!"   
  
James almost choked on the chocolate he was shoving down his throat. "Marriage Proposal!?"   
  
"You don't take your time, do you Lily?" Sirius grinned.   
  
Lily gave them the evil eye as another owl dropped something on her hand. It was a single yellow rose with baby's breath. She smelled it and opened the card, reading:  
  
_I give you this single, yellow rose   
In hopes that you will see   
That red roses are meant for the purest love   
But your love is too good for me.   
  
I know that you'll always be "The One"   
The only one who is for me   
But the closer we get, you break away   
Oh how can I make you see?   
  
I knew it the moment you put on the hat   
It decided on where to place you.   
And the instant it yelled "Slytherin", my house   
I knew my wishes had come true.   
  
And then, it happened, the hat called you back   
And put you with Black and Potty.   
I wanted to scream, do something to save you   
From those boys who are mean and snotty.   
  
I told you they'd do something to hurt you   
And yes, I know I was right.   
Of course, they were sweet and nice at first   
But then friendship ended in a fight.   
  
I know that you've been lonely   
Sad and without a friend   
But never worry. I will be there.   
Forever, always, and until the end.   
  
I will help you with your school work   
I will help you when you are sad.   
I'll pull you out of those long, dark holes   
And tell you that life's really not bad.   
  
So why don't you consider what I've just said?   
Just think about it please.   
You're heart is all I'll ever want.   
Your love is the oxygen I breath.   
  
Love,   
Severus_  
  
Lily didn't know what to feel: Whether she should be a bit disgusted with the poem since her and Snape are only 11 years old, or whether this was one of those sweet, emotional times. She didn't want to believe the latter option until she felt a tear slide down her cheek.   
  
"Lily, who's that from?" Ashley asked.   
  
"No one."   
  
"So, you wrote it to yourself?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why are you crying?"   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Yes you are."   
  
"Aww...did Lily get a valentine's love letter that made her feel all mushy and lovey-dovey inside?" A kissy-faced, fluttering-eyelash James said from a couple seats down the table.   
  
She gave him 'a look' and stood up. "If you don't mind, I'm leaving. Kris and Ash? Don't you dare let them follow me." She was referring to James, Remus, and Sirius.   
  
"Uh...ok."   
  
She grabbed her rose and poem, leaving Gustuv's presents on the table. It wasn't as if she actually wanted them. Nobody really noticed her leave; they were all too absorbed in their own gifts and cards. All except one.   
  
She had just turned the corner out of the Great Hall when she heard someone behind her speaking in a suave voice.   
  
"Good morning Lily, my love."  
  
She looked at him, eyebrows raised in irritation. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm hurt that you don't know me. I am your future husband."   
  
"Wait a minute, pal. As far as I know, I have not commited to anyone, and if I'm betrothed...well, God help my parents because I will hunt them down."   
  
"Oh no, my flower. In time you will learn to love me."   
"Ugh..." Lily looked him over. He was barely 2 inches taller than her, had blond hair, and was a bit on the chubby side. 'Chubby' being an understatment. "You have got to be kidding me."   
  
"No, it's written in the stars. We are destined for eachother."   
  
"You sound like a centaur."   
  
"Why thank you. I happen to be 15% centaur."   
  
"That's not surprising. Your hygeine is almost impeccable as theirs." She could smell him, and it wasn't pleasant.   
  
He laughed. "You are quite humerous, my love."   
  
"I wish I could make meeting you seem so."   
  
"Seem how?"   
  
"Humerous. I'm trying to realize that this is some sort of revolting dream."   
  
"Ahh...the magic surrounding us is dream-like, indeed. Our love for one another creates an almost unimaginable aura."   
  
"Now, the dream has turned nightmare."   
  
"Lilian, my flower, look! It is the east, and you are the sun."   
  
"Is that the best you can do? Don't quote Shakespeare. You make him look bad."  
  
"But we, Fair One, ARE Romeo and Juliet! We are the Hamlet and Ophelia."   
  
"Yeah, and Hamlet was a complete and total idiot, causing Ophelia to commit suicide!" Lily was really starting to think this guy was whack.   
  
"A small price to pay for love."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Romeo and Juliet died for eachother."   
  
"Yes, I agree, they were idiots."   
  
The boy was stunned.   
  
Lily continued. "And since you seem to like the Shakespearian dramas, lets do a re-cap on Queen Gertrude and her husbands, shall we? Claudius killed Gertrude's husband, the king. And then what did he do? HE MARRIED HER! You call that love? That's called marrying someone for their title. You don't know what love is."   
  
"And if you can look at me and say 'no', then apparently, neither do you."   
  
Lily could have gagged.   
  
"Now, my dearest, shall we take a stroll through the gardens to become better aquainted?"   
  
"It's the middle of February."   
  
"Oh yes. That's right. No flowers. How about through the castle?"   
  
"You still haven't answered my original question."   
  
"And that was..."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"As I said before, I am your love. Your fate. Your heart and your soul."   
  
"Name please."   
  
"None other than the handsome Gustov Wind."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped.   
  
"How did you enjoy my love letter?"   
  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd give it a negative 2."   
  
"I beg your pardon. A negative?"   
  
"That's right."   
  
"I pray you, enlighten me."   
  
"Sure, I'll tell you in plain Hufflepuff terms. It was nasty! Repulsive! Vile! And to top it all off, DOWNRIGHT DISTURBING!!!"   
  
"I don't believe that's how you really feel."   
  
"Do you not? Would you like me to explain it in the vocabulary of a 5 year old?"   
  
"No. I believe you are crazily in love with me. You just won't admit it."   
  
"I don't love you!"   
  
Gustov threw his hands in the air as if he had just been struck with an idea. "HA! DENIAL! A psychaiatrists first diagnosed symptom for sickness of the heart."   
  
"You're full of yourself."   
  
"Yes, I have that effect on the women. You're heart is overflowing with me too."   
  
"You're losing your mind!"   
  
"Ah, if only that was the case, Lilian." He put his hands on her shoulders.   
  
She shoved it off like he had a stongly contagious disease. "Don't call me Lilian."   
  
"And defy you of your name-based natural beauty?"   
  
Lily couldn't believe this guy. She was now outraged. "You are a psychopathic, first class, idiot! Do you hear me? You. Are. A. PSYCHO!!!"  
He sighed with defeat. "If there was only a way to make you see how attractive I am."   
  
"Attractive? ATTRACTIVE?! PROFESSOR SNAPE IS DROP-DEAD SEXY compared to you!"   
  
"Maybe this will convince you otherwise." He wrapped one arm around her waist and took her chin in his other hand, leaning foward to kiss her lips.   
  
She freaked out and wiggled out of his hold he had on her. "Don't you dare ever try to molest me again! If you do, you'll pray that something fatal happens to you before I find you!" She shrieked and stormed off back in to the Great Hall. She wasn't going to continue her path to the common room cause he'd just follow her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you all flushed, Lily? You look like you finished battling a dragon without a wand. Plus, you're breathing hard, you have a tear on your cheek, and your hair's a mess." Ashley pointed out the obvious.   
  
"Thanks for putting it so bluntly."   
  
"No problemo!" She replied sarcastically. "So, are you ok? What happened out there?"   
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just dandy."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Really, I am!"   
  
"You're a bad liar."   
  
"Gee, thanks."   
  
"Well, I can see that it's none of my business, so I'll stop bugging you about it."   
  
"Thanks Ashley. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I might get sick. I'll tell you later, once the nausea from the experience wears off."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Hey Lily!" Remus yelled from down the table. "Why didn't you ever tell us how you felt about Professor Snape?"   
  
"What is he talking about?" Lily asked Kristy.   
  
"Uh...you kind of screamed that Professor Snape was "Drop-dead sexy" when you were out there. The whole hall heard you, including Professor Snape himself," Kristy whispered.  
"Oh no." She buried her face in her hands. "You can't be serious."   
  
"No, he's Sirius." Kristy pointed at the dung-smelling Sirius down the table.   
  
"Kristy, this is not a situation capable of making funny. Everyone's staring at me. Would you mind going to the common room with me? I'm feeling really humiliated right now and I'm not safe walking those halls alone."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"A psychopath is waiting for his chance to pounce on me."   
  
"Uh, you're not going skitzophrenic on me, are you?"   
  
"Of course not. It has to do with the recent events that I'd rather not talk about."   
  
"Oh ok. Sure, I'll walk you."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Alrighty! Let's go." Kristy grabbed her chocolate, and Lily got her rose and poem.   
  
They were on the 5th floor before either of them decided to talk. "Kris, does it seem that people like to act older than they really are?"   
  
"That sure came out of nowhere, but yes, I guess you could say that. Some people act younger than they really are. Like those fellow first year boys."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Why do you want to know?"   
  
"It's just the whole dating thing."   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"We're too young! I've received a marriage proposal and a poem, expressing someone's love for me. For heaven's sake, I'm only 11 years old!"  
  
Kristy nodded, not sure whether she should agree or not.   
  
"I know that you and Ashley talk about boys a lot, but think about it. We have our whole lives ahead of us. The only purpose of dating is for finding your future spouse. Spouse! I personally don't even want to think about getting married for a long time."   
  
"Lily, you have no idea how easy it is for you to say that. No matter how much you mess up, you'll always have someone who will want to comfort you. Look at Remus, James, and Sirius. Just because they don't sometimes show it, doesn't mean they don't love you as a friend. You are their best friend and nothing you do could change that. They'd fight tooth and nail to keep you. Not everyone's that lucky."   
  
"But they like you and Ash too!"   
  
"Not really. We're more of the 5th and 6th wheel on a car. They like us because they like you. If there was no you, they probably wouldn't even know us."   
  
Lily was trying to take this all in while Kristy kept talking.   
  
"They want you to care for them back. Us, well, Ash and I are just an added bonus. We have to worry about making an impression early on so that when we ARE old enough, they'll remember that first impression."   
  
"Kristy! Don't you see? That's totally unneccessary! You will fall in love with someone who loves you! I guarantee it! But for 5 more years, just have fun and enjoy the single life! I'm not planning on getting married until I'm 30. I hate being tied down like a prisoner. Just relax! Forget boys."   
  
Kristy laughed. "No matter how much I try to understand you, the more confused you make me. But I'll take your word on it. Just this once."   
  
Lily smiled.   
  
"But you don't want to get married until you're 30!? You'll change your mind." She grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Hey Lily." Snape had just walked around the corner.   
  
"Oh, hey Severus."   
  
"Can I talk to you?" He was looking between her and Kristy.   
  
"Sure." Lily elbowed her, signaling for her to leave.   
  
Kristy rolled her eyes and walked away.   
  
"So I --" Snape started, but Lily held up her hand.   
  
"Listen Severus, and please don't interrupt. I thank you for the rose; yellow ones are my favorite. The poem was very sweet, I'm sure you put a lot of time and thought into it."   
  
"This is going somewhere. I can tell by your eyes."   
  
She lowered them to the floor. "I really like you as a friend and all. The truth is, we are way too young to date. Too young to be talking about love. Too young to get serious about anything like that. That's just the way I feel. Apparently, everyone has a hard time seeing that I'm only 11."   
  
"This is about Black isn't it?"   
  
"Please, let me continue. No, this isn't about Sirius, or Remus or James for that matter. This is only about you and me. We're too young. That's all there is to it. Maybe I'll consider what this poem has to say in a few years, but until then, I hope we can be friends. Adieu."   
  
She didn't want to hear his reply because she hated those long, awkward silences that followed, so she just left him speechless.   
  
When she entered her dormatory, she realized she didn't give back the flower and poem like intended, so she put them in her closet, knowing he'd never take them back anyway.   
  
"Hmmm...what to read...Not Gone With the Wind. Too much romance. Ooh, this one will do." She settled for 'The Lost Years of Merlin' by T.A. Barron. It was an amazing book.   
  
Just as she threw open the drapes hanging from her bed, she moaned at what she saw.  
"Could my day possibly get any worse? All I need are gifts from them." She just looked at what was on her bed. "Well, I suppose I had better open them." She picked up the first present, wrapped in red metallic paper, and read the note.   
  
_Lily,   
Happy Valentine's Day. We all figured that you'd never accept these if we gave them to you, so instead, we delivered them. I hope you like this. Please forgive us.   
Remus   
_  
Inside was a book written in Spanish, one of her favorite languages. Translated, the title was 'Spell-inventing and Dream-casting'   
  
The next had to be from Sirius. It was covered in tape and after about 5 minutes of prying it from the box, it finally opened.   
  
_Dear Lily,   
We really miss you and I hope you forgive us. We were stupid, I know, but really, you made a big deal out of nothing.   
These reminded me of you.   
Sirius   
  
_Underneath his very short letter was a small glass bowl with 3 of those floating candles in the shape of white and yellow lilies. They were rather pretty.   
  
Next was James' of course. It was a HUGE box wrapped in green paper, and there were about 4 holes cut in the box on every surface. Why were there holes? The look of it was enough to have most throw it away before even opening it. "Oh dear...I'm scared to know what he was thinking when he wrapped this..."  
As she was about to unwrap it, she saw a note attached.   
  
_Lily,   
Don't worry. I know what you're thinking.' "Good God James, what have you done this time?" 'No, it's not a bunch of dungboms or any type of prank. It's completly harmless. Actually, it's quite handy. I'll tell you what it does if you start talking to me again.   
James   
_  
"Resorting to bribery. Tsk tsk James. I'm sure I can find out what it does and if it's not entirely obvious, I'm sure they'll have a book on it in the library. Oh well. I had better see what it is before I start making judgements."   
  
She tore off the paper and opened the large box to reveal a glass container, much like a fish aquarium. On the top edge were the words 'Self-cleaning Cage' and inside was one of the strangest looking creatures she had ever seen.   
  
It was a red, orange, and yellow turtle! It had a small, rounded head, dull teeth, and webbed feet. It wasn't shy like muggle turtles. It wasn't scared at all.   
  
"But what is the purpose that James was talking about?"   
  
She picked up a jar filled with something red and read the piece of parchment taped to it.   
_  
Set it near the window. It enjoys the sunlight. Needs ice-cold water to neutralize body heat. Feed it spicy magical turtle food twice a day. Play with it like you would a cat. Let it wander. It will not tear up anything and it will not poop anywhere but in its cage. It's very lovable.   
James_  
  
It was looking at her with its huge popped-out eyes, so she picked it up and petted it. It was a big bigger hand, and apparently ticklish because when she petted its flat under-side, it squiggled and kicked.   
  
"Aww, you are kind of cute. Count on James to give me something alive. Well, I suppose you need a name. How about...Ignatius. Yes! That's it! That's what I'll name you because it means fire, and you look like a flame."   
  
It licked her hand with its tiny, rugged tongue.   
  
"I hope that means you like me, not that I taste good. Anyway, here's some food. You're probably hungry."   
  
She fed it some of the "Lucy's Magical Spicy Turtle Food", performed a spell to give it am opening in the cage to go in and out when it pleased, and then set it on her bed.   
  
"If James lied to me and it makes a mess, I will kill him. Now, to find out its special ability."   
  
She closed the dorm door and made her way to the library.   
  
When she got there, she found several books on magical pets, sat down on a couch, and started to read. She was getting aggrivated by the time she had scanned 15 books and didn't find a thing, when someone came up behind her.   
  
"Frustrated, Lilian?"  
  
"Ugh, not you. I have enough on my mind as it is. And don't call me Lilian! My name's Lily and to be quite frank, I'd appreciate it if you never talked to me again. There! problem solved! If you never talk to me, I'll never have to worry about what you decide to call me!"   
  
"Naw, then we'd never be able to express our love for one another."   
  
Lily was sick and tired of this. "Listen, Gustov! I don't know who you think you are. All I know is that you are an idiot! And as I've said to everyone else today, I'M ONLY 11 YEARS OLD!!!"   
  
"Shh!" Madame Pince scowled.   
  
"Yes, you are only 11, but we don't have to get serious until we're older. Let's just casually date for right now."   
  
"Are you out of your mind? You give Hufflepuff's an even worse name than what they already have! Understand this: I will never ever even consider going out with you, no matter what you do! I am leaving now, and if you dare follow me, I will send my vicious turtle after you and then I will personally supply you with a hard kick IN THE GROIN!!!" She shouted this last part right in his face, slapped him as hard as she could, and then stormed out of there.   
  
Meanwhile, James, Remus, and Sirius were spying on her from behind a bookshelf.   
  
"Well well well. It looks like Lily's got herself a love-struck stalker. Any ideas?" Remus smirked mischeviously.  
  
"Muscle Spasm" The portrait of the fat lady swung open and Lily walked in after her long promenade through the castle. She just needed to calm her nerves, but just as she was going up the stairs, she heard an ear-piercing scream from her room.   
  
"AHHHH!!! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!!! Get it out! Get it out!" Kristy shrieked as Lily barged through the door, ready for the worst. It was quite a sight. Kristy had herself glued to the wall, Ignatius was waddling towards her, almost smiling, and Ashley was on the other side of the room, engrossed in dilirious laughter.   
  
Lily saw this and started giggling.   
  
"Stop laughing! It's gonna eat me!"   
  
"It's not going to eat you, Kris. Calm down!"   
  
"Calm down!? Look at the thing! It's ferocious!"   
  
"Kristy, two things: It's stomach is WAY too small for you to fit in and he's totally harmless."   
  
"Oh." She blushed a deep shade of red. "Thanks for telling me. No thanks to you, Ashley! I was scared to death and you just laughed!"   
  
Ashley looked up from her position on the floor, trying to contain her laughs. "It's a TURTLE!"   
  
"Well, it looks like it came from Haydes. Look at it!" She pointed to it and it was staring at her with eyes very similar to 'puppy dog eyes'.   
  
"Oh yes, it's the demon turtle alright." Lily said sarcastically. "James, the devil child himself, gave him to me today. His name is Ignatius and he's as harmless as a fly."   
  
"James. Figures."


	13. Year 1: Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~ 

The next morning, after doing all of their girly things and feeding Ignatius, Lily and the girls went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"Good morning Lily. Ashley. Kristy." The Fat Lady smiled as they were leaving the portrait hole.   
  
Kristy and Ashley mumbled a 'good-morning' and Lily was just about to reply also when she saw the elusive Mr. Wind waiting for her.   
  
"Not again."   
  
"Bonjoir madmoiselle."   
  
Lily was silently even more disgusted than expected. She hated French. It was too over-done. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"   
  
"Well yes, but third time's the charm. I was hoping you'd let me walk you to breakfast."   
  
"Um, let me think about that. NO!"   
  
"Why are you so stubborn, my flower?"   
  
Lily was very aggravated and this last statement to her was definitely the wrong thing to say. Kristy and Ashley could see that her fury was rising because her face was turning red and her eyes strangely became bright silver. They always did when she was mad, but no one knew why.   
  
"Can you not take a hint?! I never want to have anything to do with you! EVER! Go electrocute yourself for all I care!"   
  
"What's electrocute?"   
  
This was no time to be talking back to Lily Evans. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, not losing eyes contact, and Gustov went flying into a statue. "Apparently third time is NOT the charm."  
She stormed off, along with her 2 friends, all 3 of them unaware that Sirius and Remus were watching from on the other side of the portrait hole, formulating a plan.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Evans has been getting a lot tougher on us," Remus said the following morning at breakfast.   
  
"No kidding. His final exam is going to be killer. He's not even cutting Lily any slack," James agreed.   
  
Lily was listening to this conversation, unable to keep from smiling. She was excited about pulling her next small, old-fashioned muggle prank. "Ashley, kick Sirius' book bag into the aisle," She whispered.   
  
"Why?" She was looking at Lily strangely.   
  
"Please, just do it. It's for a fairly harmless prank."   
  
"Fine, but only because I'm feeling exceptionally generous today. Plus, I'm getting bored of hearing them complain about classes."   
  
"Thanks Ash! You're great."   
  
"I try." She grinned and innocently kicked his bag, hard, out from under the table. It went spinning clear over to the Slytherin table.   
  
Sirius saw it go skimming along the floor and glared at Lily. "Oh that was bold Lily. Real bold. And quite humorous too." He said dully, walking over to the Slytherins.   
  
He came back after a verbal fight with Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"Great! Malfoy's feet touched my bag! His feet! I'm going to have to disinfect it."   
  
He was looking up at James and Remus long enough for Lily to slip a whoopee cushion onto his seat right before he sat down.  
As he sat down, the infamous noise was heard from all around. Only the muggle-borns knew the real source of where it came. All the others had never seen a whoopee cushion before, so they just assumed it was a natural, bodily produced sound.   
  
Everyone was laughing and when Lily looked at Sirius, the supposed 'victim', she saw that he was laughing too! That wasn't what she wanted to happen; she was hoping that he'd be the slightest bit embarrassed, but that was close to impossible. He was just laughing and flopping the whoopie cushion in the air.   
  
"Wow! This is a great prank item!" He was examining every inch of it, even looking inside the hole to see if anything was in there. "Muggles aren't as stupid as I thought!"   
  
There was a loud 'humph' from all the muggle-borns.   
  
"This better than a dung bomb! But who...Lily! You were the one who did this!"   
  
Lily smiled angelically.   
  
"Do you mind if I borrow this muggle contraption?" He was still trying to figure out how it worked.   
  
She nodded, not really caring one way or another. He couldn't do anything to destructive with it...could he? Well, knowing Sirius, he probably could. The idiot could probably summon the Loch Ness Monster with an old sock if he wanted to.   
  
"YES! Thanks Lily! C'mon guys, this could be the breakthrough for the business of our future prank shop!" Him, Remus, and James took off out of the hall to do god knows what.  
Their first class the next day was Professor Loritz's History of Magic class with the Hufflepuffs. Lily about fainted when she saw Gustov in there.   
  
"What's he doing here?!"   
  
"Lily, he's always been in our history class," Ashley said.   
  
"No he hasn't!"   
  
"Yes, he has. You've just never noticed him."   
  
"But he's a 4th year!" She was about to get sick at the sight of him waving and smiling at her.   
  
"Yeah, but from what I've heard, he's as dense as they come."   
  
"I could have told you that."   
  
"No, seriously. He's been failing 1st year history for 3 years now."   
  
"That's not surprising. I'm amazed that he can actually remember his own name," She muttered, walking to the other side of the room.   
  
"Want to come sit by me, Lily?" He asked eagerly.   
  
"No thanks." She replied as sweetly as she could without gagging. "Personally, I'd rather kiss James." She murmured this last comment to Kristy and Ashley.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'd enjoy that Lily." Kristy said, rather seriously.   
  
Lily elbowed her. "I'm already feeling sick enough. Don't make it worse for me."   
  
"Sure Lily."   
  
As they took their seats, Lily noticed an enlarged whoopee cushion and something else on the floor next to Sirius and Remus, who were right behind the Hufflepuffs. What in the world were they up to?  
Professor Loritz was a very professional man. His motto was "Always do things the right and proper way" which he reminded them of every day by making them stand up when he entered the room to show respect. Then, they'd sit when he sat. Lily thought this was the corniest thing she could imagine.   
  
When he entered, they rose from their chairs and Lily saw Remus slip something on to Gustov's seat.   
  
"You may be seated," Professor Loritz announced.   
  
Just as they did so, Gustov sat on the giant whoopee cushion and James set off a dung bomb.   
  
"Ugh!"   
  
"Gross!"   
  
"Gustov!"   
  
"That was nasty!"   
  
The whole class was either groaning over what they thought Gustov just did or laughing hysterically. All except Lily. She thought it was juvenile and upsetting that someone would steal an already-used prank of hers.   
  
"Phew Gustov!" Sirius was wafting the air in front of his nose, trying to get rid of the smell. "Now we know where your name came from! Because that sure was one foul 'gust of wind'!"  
  
This sent everyone into even worse uncontrollable laughter.   
  
"But it.." Gustov tried to protest. He was close to tears. What a wimp.   
  
"Why don't you just leave Lily alone. Maybe this'll teach you a lesson. She'll never want to go out with you because she'll be scared that she'll re-experience your bad habits." Sirius whispered to him, but loudly enough for Lily to hear. He winked at her and she scowled.   
  
"But you can't..." The 'stink bomb', as the class now called him, said.   
  
"We just did." Remus concluded.   
  
"SILENCE!" Loritz yelled, quieting the room, as he performed a spell to get rid of the stench. "Mr. Wind, I would refrain yourself from doing that in public again. It does not do well for your social status. As for the rest of you, don't be so childish! It's not like you've never heard it before!"   
  
This got them hushed, but many people were still snickering under their breath.   
  
  
  
That evening after dinner, the boys found Lily sketching a picture in the common room. They saw that it was a perfect replica of Gustov, except Lily had added her own touches to the piece of artwork. Such as a giant pimple on his nose and missing teeth, he was more over-weight than usual, and it seemed that he had been stabbed by her pencil several times over, especially in his eyeballs.   
  
That's nice Lily," Remus criticized sarcastically.   
  
She didn't move, just kept stabbing.   
  
"Uh...so...how'd you like our prank today?"  
  
She looked up at them sternly. "Now listen," She pointed her pencil at them. They were completely amazed that she was talking to them. "I'm only speaking to you right now to get my point across." Their smiles disappeared at this news. "Got it? Good. First of all, give me my whoopee cushion back!" She snatched it from Sirius who looked like he had just lost a best friend.   
  
"Aww...Lily. Let me keep it! It's awesome!"   
  
"Shush! I'm keeping it. End of story! Second, I was very disappointed with your prank."   
  
"WHAT!?"   
  
"Yes, I found it very unoriginal. I don't need your help to begin with, but if you insist on doing so, you could have put a little more thought into it. You three stole my idea and that just shows stupidity."   
  
"But it did work."   
  
"Yeah! He won't pester you now!"   
  
"I could have done it on my own!" She slammed her pencil down in frustration.   
  
"When will you quit being so stubborn?! I'm sure you want me to tell you the secret behind that turtle now, don't you? My parents got him in South America. You'll never figure it out if I don't tell you."   
  
"I'll figure it out! It's gotta be in a book!"   
  
"Lily Evans! You are impossible! Tell me why I should have spent money buying an animal for someone that obviously hates me! A lot of money! That turtle was expensive!" James was yelling now.   
  
"James Potter! You are such an arrogant jerk! I'm now leaving to resume my vow of silence!" She left, and to Sirius' disgust, with the whoopee cushion.


	14. Year 1: Chapter 14

~*~ Chapter 14 ~*~ 

Lily found out that really, she was thankful for the boys pulling the prank on Gustov because it had been almost a month since the incident and he hadn't even brought himself to make eye contact with her. It was heaven. Well, it would be heaven if Sirius would quit bugging her about the 'great muggle contraption' that she took away from him. After a while though, he realized he wasn't going to get it back.   
  
Her grades at school also began to go up a little. She was in a better mood since she didn't have stalkers anymore. Gustov was out of the picture and Sirius, Remus, and James seemed to have just about given up on her.   
  
Everything was great, except for the fact that she was called to Dumbledore's office again, but this time, it was on Ignatius' behalf. Ashley had left their dormitory door wide open and he had just wandered out. A prissy girl named Tricia Kuderogianis saw it, screamed, and told McGonagall that there was a fire-breathing reptile in the common room. Dumbledore laughed when Lily explained that it was just her harmless Ignatius. She could keep him, just as long as he stayed in her room.   
  
All of this halfway normal life of hers turned into disaster on March 21 in Defense Against the Dark Arts...  
  
That day, March 21, in her Uncle Odysseus' class, they were being introduced to dementors. This was usually a lesson taught in 3rd year, but he felt it was necessary for them to learn sooner because dementors were becoming popular guards for banks and other important buildings.   
  
"Class, I've transfigured a coat rack into a Dementor. This fake one can't suck your soul, so no worries. All id can do is make you feel cold and depressed like a real Dementor would. It is important to be able to handle on of these creatures. It can have a bad effect on your mind. I'm going to release it so you can see what it feels like, and then we'll learn how to protect yourself from it. Here we go!" He flung open the door of the cabinet and a dark, shadow-type figure stepped out.   
  
Lily felt a rush of ice hit her body, like an ocean wave, as soon as her uncle let it out. It was colder than anything she had ever felt before. Was it supposed to feel THIS cold? It was like her organs were freezing and collapsing inside of her.   
  
"Uncle Odysseus..." She said softly. "I'm turning to ice. I don't think I'm...supposed to feel...this...cold...I..." She couldn't even finish her sentence because her brain started to freeze up, she lost all color in her face, and she fainted, landing hardly on the floor.   
  
"Oh my god! Lily!" The professor yelled and rushed to her side, along with the rest of the class.   
  
She was completely white, her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, and she was twitching violently.   
  
"She's having another seizure!!!" Kristy shrieked and covered her eyes, crying.  
"Everyone! Get out of the way and go into the Great Hall! POTTER! Run and find Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore and tell them to go immediately to the hospital wing!!!" Professor Evans yelled, levitating Lily as fast as he could down the corridor as James took off down the hall in the other direction towards the transfiguration room.   
  
"PROFESSOR!" He threw open the door to McGonagall's classroom, panting.   
  
"What is it, Potter?"   
  
"Go to the hospital wing! Lily! She looks like she's dead! She fainted!"   
  
"Great scott Potter! Move! And go get the headmaster!" She jumped out of her chair and ran out the door, not even worrying about her class.   
  
James was sprinting to Dumbledore's office, which was all the way on the 6th floor. He was so tired; his pace was almost down to a jog. He couldn't breathe, but he had to keep going as fast as possible.   
  
He was on the 5th floor when he ran into someone who was humming.   
  
"Dumbledore!"   
  
"Whoa, slow down! Where's the fire?"   
  
"It's...LILY!" He had a hard time talking because he couldn't catch him breath.   
  
"What about her?" Worry was written all over his face.   
  
"Her body...turned to ice...fainted...seizure...she...looks like she's gonna die!...HURRY!"   
  
At those words, James collapsed. Dumbledore levitated him and ran to the hospital wing.  
  
"POPPY! Get this boy a bed! He fainted when he was telling me about Lily. Probably from exhaustion. He could hardly breathe."   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
"He'll be fine, but where's Lily?"   
  
"Right over there." She pointed to a corner of the room where Professor Evans and Professor McGonagall were.   
  
"Where was she when this happened?"   
  
"My class."   
  
"Explain to me exactly what happened, Odysseus!"   
  
"We were studying dementors, so I released a fake dementor so they could see what it feels like to be around one. Lily turned pale, fainted, and had a seizure. She's unconscious now and her whole body is ice! Literally!"   
  
"Calm down, Odysseus!"   
  
"She's barely breathing! Her pulse is wavering! I should never have introduced them to a dementor at so young an age!"   
  
"Odysseus, PLEASE! It is NOT your fault! Lily has a certain personal ailment. It is very rare."   
  
"What is it, Albus?" McGonagall asked.   
  
"I'm afraid I can not say. It is very secret. Her parents don't know. Not even she HERSELF knows! In fact, only I and another student are aware of the situation."   
  
"Another student!?"  
  
"Yes Minerva. Her secret could put her in grave danger. Unfortunately, she'll find out soon enough. Then, it will be another matter and completely up to her to who she tells. For now, it must be strictly confidential."   
  
"Yes sir, I understand."   
  
"Please professors!" Madame Pomfrey came scuffling in with her hands full. "Don't stand around chatting! We've got to keep her stable! This is a serious condition! I've NEVER in all my years of nursing seen something like this! Minerva, please help me!"   
  
"Odysseus, please come to my office at lunch. I must make you aware of the situation we are in." Dumbledore whispered to him.   
  
"Yes Albus. I will be there."   
  
"ALBUS!" Madame Pomfrey yelled for his attention. "Her pulse stopped! We have to shock her!"   
  
"Oh Merlin!" He sped over to her bedside with Odysseus who was panicking.   
  
"Take out your wands! On my count! 1...2...3!"   
  
"GRITALUM LIVERIA!!!" They all said together. Lily's pale body contracted into the air from the force of being shocked. They all looked at the magical pulse meter. Her heart line was flat, red, and blinking in alarm.   
  
"1...2...3!!!"   
  
"GRITALIUM LIVERIA!!!"   
  
She was shocked again, but still, no pulse.   
  
"It's not working!"   
  
"Keep trying!"   
  
"1...2...3!!!"   
  
"GRITALIUM LIVERIA!!!"   
  
James had woken up. He could hear voices yelling, panicking, and crying. He looked over, saw Lily's lifeless body being shocked, saw that her heart rate was gone, and felt tears start to flood down his face.  
"No...no...not her! Please!...No! Lily...you can't go...you can't leave me...you can't die...no....NO!!! LILY!!!!!"   
  
Madame Pomphrey ripped open the curtains around his bed. "Mr. Potter, are you alright!?"   
  
James' eyes flew open and remembered why he was there. He was sweating from the dream he just had...but it wasn't just a dream. It had really happened. He could feel his face, as salty as the ocean, from crying himself to sleep last night. "Lily! Where's Lily!? IS SHE OK?!!"   
  
"Calm down Potter! She's alright! Well, as good as she can be after basically coming back from the dead last night, but she should -"   
  
"YEEESSSSSSSS!!!!! SHE'S ALIVE!!! Thank Merlin! Where is she? I've gotta -"   
  
"POTTER!" She shoved him back into his bed. "She is in NO condition to be bothered right now! She had a rough night, as you yourself did. You need rest as well. Drink this and sleep!"   
  
"But -"   
  
"No buts Potter! You're tired and she's barely conscious. NO ONE is permitted to see her yet."   
  
"Oh fine..." He grumbled quietly and closed his eyes.   
  
Last night had to be the worst and scariest thing he had ever seen. He couldn't even put into words what he had experienced. The image of Lily being shocked was still looming in his mind. It was awful. But at least she was going to be alright. At least Lily was alive.  
  
He fell asleep and woke up yawning some time later. "Madame Pomphrey," He mumbled, stretching his arms. "When do I get to - AHH!!!" He about jumped out of his skin when he saw someone sitting next to him.   
  
"Why hellp, Mr. Potter. I was hoping you'd wake up soon. I've been waiting for a long time."   
  
"Headmaster!"   
  
"Yes, James. Sorry to have scared you. You have been sleeping for almost 3 days, but that is understandable. You really wore yourself out."   
  
James couldn't believe he had slept that long! He hated sleeping. It was a waste of life, in his opinion.   
  
"I know exactly what it is you want to ask me," Dumbledore smiled. "And the answer is, yes, you may see Lily. I know that it's very important that you do. Sirius and Remus have already been here to check on your two. It is rewarding for you to have such caring friends."  
  
"Hold on, Mr. Potter. You must realize that Lily may not be able to return to classes for a while. Right now, she is still in semi-critical condition. She's doing almost perfectly fine, but if one thing turns around, she could be here for a while. It all depends. Be quiet and calm around her. Do not get her too excited. If she is asleep, do not wake her. You have 5 minutes. Then you must leave. You are excused from today and tomorrow's classes. Use that time wisely and rest."   
  
"Yes headmaster." He started to walk out when he turned around. "But...only 5 minutes? How about 10?"   
  
Dumbledore laughed. "7"   
  
"9?"   
  
"8"   
  
"8.5"   
  
"8"   
  
"Ok fine...8" He smiled and went over to Lily's bed. "Hi Lily."  
  
He frowned at what he saw. She was asleep, which was a real bummer because he wanted to talk to her...IF she would agree to talk to him, that is. The other thing was that she had a magical oxygen bubble around her head to make sure she kept breathing and a heart monitor was next to her.   
  
"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that all I had was 8 minutes, so I won't be long. I'm not sure if you're happy about that or not."   
  
It would seem really strange to talk to someone when they're asleep, but this actually made it easier for him. He didn't have to worry about her blowing up at him or getting mad. He could just talk, care free.   
  
"Lily, you have no idea how worried I was for you. My mind was screaming, not knowing what to do, and thinking that you might die if I didn't make myself go fast enough. The sight of you like that was unbearable. You may think that I sound crazy, but I don't know what would happen to me if you would have died. You mean so much to me, even though I don't show it sometimes. I can't wait for you to wake up because I want to tell you all about your turtle. I know you'll love it."   
  
He sat on the stool beside her bed, put his hand over hers, and stared into her eyes for a while. He loved watching her breathing. It comforted him to know that she was still able to breathe.   
  
"You know Lily...Remus, Sirius, and I have really missed you hanging around us. I know that we excluded you a while, but we were working on something. Something awesome. We didn't want you to know about it because we'll probably end up giving it to you. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
"Mr. Potter! 8 minutes is up! Time for you to leave. You can tell your friends how she is doing, but it'll be three days until she is allowed any more visitors. It is neccessary that she isn't riled up and that she gets a lot of sleep."   
  
"Yes, Madame Pomphrey," he groaned. But 3 days?! He trudged up to the common room and was bombarded by his friends.   
  
"James!"   
  
"Superman!"   
  
"Hey man! We were really worried about ya!"   
  
"Oh, we knew he'd pull through, Remus! He's only the hero of the most dashing woman in our year!" None other than Sirius said.   
  
"Sirius...please shut up. I am no hero."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It's nothing. If only I had told Lily about the turtle...it would have helped her."   
  
"But she's fine now, right?" Remus asked.   
  
"Well, she is now. But she was dead!"   
  
Sirius and Remus' eyes widened. "Dead?"   
  
"Yes! DEAD! I had to lay there and watch her being shocked back to life! I saw her dead! She wouldn't have died if I would have told her! The turtle could have -"   
  
"JAMES!" Sirius pushed him really hard into the floor. "It's not your fault! Plus, she's doing ok! Don't sweat it! It's over and done with now."   
  
"Yeah, quit beating yourself up about it."   
  
James just sat there in the floor for a minutes. "Ok, thanks guys. I'm going to go sleep. I don't have to go to class, but would you put the no-nightmare charm on me? I don't think I could handle to re-live that night again."   
  
"No problemo."  
  
It was well past noon when James woke up to an empty room the next day. Having nothing to do, he wrote his parents a letter telling them what happened, even though he figured Dumbledore had already done that. Then, for the next few hours, he finished homework and buried himself in "Quidditch Through the Ages".   
  
He was almost finished reading it for the sixth time when Sirius and Remus came in at 5, levitating tons of food.   
  
"ICE CREAM!" James leapt off the couch and seized a tub of ice cream out of the air. "I am starving! I haven't eaten all day!" He opened the lid. "YES! My favorite! Mackinac Island Fudge!"   
  
"Glad you apparently like it. We didn't know what it was. What is 'mackinac' anyway?" Remus asked James who was scarfing down the 5 gallon tub.   
  
"It's not 'mackinac', Remus. It's pronounced MackiNAW. It's Indian."   
  
Remus and Sirius looked at him strangly, but he didn't notice.   
  
"I can't believe they actually have this stuff! It's only sold in Michigan in America. We went there on vacation once. I tried it and fell in love with it on the first bite..."   
  
"Ok Jamsie, lets not go overboard with the ice cream. It might give you a brain freeze and we don't want you going more psycho than you already are," Sirius teased.   
  
James was about to make a come-back when McGonagall threw open the door, he face red with exhaustion and fright.  
  
James set aside the ice cream. "What is it, Professor?"   
  
"It's Lily! HURRY!"   
  
The four of them darted through the castle, McGonagall explaining on the way.   
  
"Her heart rate...dropping quickly. She turned cold all of a sudden again...Dumbledore, he said that he needed you three. For what reason, I don't know. We don't know what's going to happen to her. Come -"   
  
"Minerva!"   
  
"Albus, I -"   
  
"No time to chat, Minerva! Take these two to Lily! Have them hold her hands. James! Come with me!"   
  
"Professor Dumbledore and James ran back up to the common room. James couldn't believe that a man as old as the headmaster could run around 4 floors like he was.   
  
"Headmaster, what is this all about?"   
  
"She froze up. Her blood temperature completely dropped and if she doesn't get warm, she'll probably die. We've tried tons of potions and everything possible with our wands, but nothing so far has worked."   
  
James ran silently, soaking everything in. What were they going to do?   
  
"Does Lily still have that turtle you gave her?"   
  
That was it! THE TURTLE! "Yes sir! She does!"   
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it! I'll meet you back in the hospital wing! Make haste!"   
  
James grabbed her turtle as fast as he could and in a few minutes, was at Lily's side. "Move everyone! I can save her!"  
  
"What!?" Sirius and Remus gasped.   
  
"Boys, just listen and give him some room," Professor Dumbledore ordered.   
  
James touched her. She was as cold as ice and there was no color in her face. 'Oh please let this work...' he prayed. He took the little turtle and put him in Lily's chest, right about her heart...and waited.   
  
Ignatius' eyes popped out up feeling the extreme cold coming out through Lily's clothes and onto his soft belly. His red, orange, and yellow scales on his back started to glow and a red mist protruded from inside his shell. The mist was so thick that it seemed Lily was swallowed be a red cloud. They couldn't see through it. The only thing visible to them was Ignatius' glowing body. The fog was like a wave of heat. It felt as if they were on the surface of the sun.   
  
It was like that for a couple minutes. Nobody moved; they just watched and sweated from the heat. Then, all of a sudden, her heart rate started.   
  
"She has a pulse!" Everyone smiled and let out a sigh of relief. James could have jumped a mile in the sky.   
  
"And look! Her temperature shot up like a bludger!" Sirius exclaimed and felt her hand. It was really warm.   
  
"Thanks to this little turtle here. She'd probably be beyond our aid if, by fate, James hadn't given it to her on Valentine's Day."   
  
James smiled, not knowing, or even caring, how to respond. Nothing mattered. Lily would live.   
  
"Stop congregating around her! She's still unconcioius, so out! Out! Shoo! She musn't be bothered yet! And this strange turtle is staying with her! Now out!"  
  
After Madame Pomphrey pushed them out the door, James started skipping down the corridor.   
  
"Uh...James? Are you alright?" Remus asked him, not ever having seen this side of James' personality before.   
  
"Couldn't be happier!"   
  
He continued prancing and waving at the portraits all the way to the common room. He even blew kisses to the ladies. His friends just observed, keeping their opinions to themselves.   
  
  
  
When morning came, James couldn't believe how fast rumors spread. Some people knew the truth, but most had some completely ridiculous beliefs.   
  
"So James, I heard that you had to kiss Lily in the hospital wing," A Hufflepuff asked him. "It made her warm again."   
  
"Uh...no..."   
  
Another person joined in the conversation. "Well, that's what I heard too! You're just denying it. So, was it a kiss on the cheek? Or the lips?"   
  
"I did not kiss her!!!"   
  
There were many other scenarios as well:   
  
"Hey James! Someone told me that in DADA, Gustov Wind got mad at you and Lily," an older Ravenclaw said. "And that he cursed you two. Lily died and you were left, barely living, on the brink of death! Is it true?"   
  
"Where do you people hear this stuff?!"  
  
"Hey Potter, what's this about you trying to kill my girlfriend?"   
  
"What are you talking about, Snape?" James faced him.   
  
"You heard me. Don't think the whole school doesn't know by now. She refused to talk to you, and you tried to kill her!"   
  
"Your girlfriend!?"   
  
"Ya..."   
  
"Snape, that is the sickest thing I have ever heard."   
  
"Yeah, well, I suppose your father will have to throw you in Azkaban for this, even though he is minister. Title doesn't help when your son tried to convict murder."   
  
"I did not try to kill her you freak!!! I would never do anything like that to her! Plus, she's more my girlfriend than yours any day."   
  
"Sure Potter."   
  
"Just don't get jealous and land yourself a cell in Azkaban, now Sevvy." James said in a baby voice. "Lily wouldn't want that, now would she?"   
  
"Get out of my way, Potter. And if you ever call me Sevvy again, you'll regret it."   
  
"Oh, I'm scared...Sevvy," He muttered behind his back, but evidently, Snape still heard.   
  
"Watch your step, Potter," he spat and left.   
  
  
  
In charms, they were learning the spell 'Lumos' to light the end of their wands when Professor Evans entered the room.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor Flitwick, but I need these 3 boys now! It's important!"  
  
"Of course," Flitwick agreed and went back to teaching.   
  
Professor Evans led James, Remus, and Sirius out into a corner in the corridor.   
  
"What's this all about, Professor?"   
  
"Shush and I will tell you. I have some good news."   
  
The boys smiled as soon as Evans' face fell.   
  
"As well as some very bad news," he added.   
  
"Thanks for putting it so bluntly..." Sirius whispered.   
  
"Nevermind that. What I tell you, I don't want you to tell anyone! The whole school will find out soon enough and I don't want rumors flying around before it is announced."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"First, the good. I'd rather put off the bad for as long as I can."   
  
"Professor, not to sound disrespectful or anything, but could you please get on with it?!" James tried to say politely.   
  
"Yes James. The good news is that from that turtle, which I've heard has been named Ignatius...because of Ignatius, Lily's body temperature has been perfectly stable."   
  
They all let out a sigh of relief.   
  
"Thank you Merlin!"   
  
"Ok, now for the bad news..."   
  
They could all tell that this was very hard for him to say.   
  
"Listen. I am only telling you this because I'd rather you find out by me telling you than by some stupid rumor that makes you panic..."   
  
"What is it!?"   
  
"Lily...she went into a coma this morning."  
  
James' face was that of complete shock. He couldn't move.   
  
"Oh dear Merlin!" Professor Evans cried out when Sirius started shaking and fainted. 'These poor kids...they can't keep from fainting! Thin blood no doubt.'   
  
James still hadn't moved. His body was filled with the lead of sorrow.   
  
"James! I guess I can't just leave you here to go into shock either. You'll probably faint too. Come on." He levitated Sirius and started down the hall. "JAMES!"   
  
He was rooted to the spot, not blinking.   
  
"For heaven's sake!" He threw up his hands in defeat as he levitated James as well.   
  
Halfway to the hospital wing, James snapped out of his trance and screamed when he saw that he was floating in the air. "AHH! PUT ME DOWN!!!"   
  
Professor Evans rolled his eyes as he put him right. "Glad to see that you're not going to faint on me after all. I have to take Sirius to the hospital wing. He fainted. Then I'll escort you back to class."   
  
"Ummm...ok." James had no remembrance of what had happened, but perhaps that was a good thing.   
  
"Poppy!"   
  
"Oh my!" She saw Sirius and ran to his side. "These students are dropping like flies!"   
  
"No no. This is nothing serious. He fainted after I told him about the...uh...circu-mstances." Odysseus explained.   
  
"Ok. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."   
  
"Well, come James. You can talk to him this evening then." The professor followed to what James' eyes were focusing on. "Don't worry, she'll be ok."   
  
James couldn't help but worry when his memory of recent events came flooding back into his memory. And seeing her laying on a cot in the corner with tons of machinery and spells whirling around her, keeping her stablized was more than he could handle.  
  
Sirius, as expected, awoke that night with a splitting headache and the memory of Lily's condition. No matter how much they pleaded, Madame Pomphrey wouldn't permit them to see her yet.   
  
"I will allow you three to visit her in two days. NO ONE else."   
  
The nodded in agreement.   
  
"I am only letting you do this because I am told that you are very close friends."   
  
'Unfortunately, no. She hates us.' James said to himself, but thought it wisest to not say it aloud.   
  
  
The two days went by as slowly as could be, but finally, the time came that they could go see her.   
  
  
"Now boys," Madame Pomphrey warned. "She is still in a deep coma. So don't faint again when you lay eyes on her. She'll look better as time passes, no doubt. Talk to her as you normally would. Act as if she were awake."   
  
"Yes, Ma'am."   
  
"Alrighty."   
  
"Can we PLEASE go in now?" Remus said, not being able to wait any longer.   
  
They didn't even stick around for an answer; they just ran right through the room to the door of Lily's own, private hospital room, and opened it.  
  
It wasn't the greatest sight to be beheld, but it was somewhat better than expected.   
  
Lily was in a bed, eyes tightly closed in a deep slumber. She was wearing an oxygen mask and had an IV needle in her wrist, just in case. There were also some other muggle electronics, plus an ellipse of gold continuously circling her body. It was a medical spell. Ignatius was sleeping peacfully on her stomach.   
  
"Hi Lily," Remus said.   
  
"Hey Lils!" Sirius said, much cheerier than Remus. After all, he was trying to act as he ususally would around her.   
  
"Lily, if I've ever done anything to hurt you, I'm -" James was cut off by Sirius elbowing him.  
  
"Of course you have, knucklehead! Why do you think she refuses to talk to us? And anyway, quit being so solemn! She's not going to die!"   
  
James glared at him. Those words cut him to the core. It was possible...   
  
"OK!" Remus unzipped his bookbag and pulled something out to break the tension. "Let's play a game of wizard chess. Lily's a great chess player."   
  
"No kidding! She's invincible!" Sirius agreed.   
  
"Alright, but I'm playing." James demanded.   
  
"Fine! I'm playing you. Sirius can watch."   
  
"No, you're BOTH playing me. You're going to need all the help you can get. After all, it is the great James Potter that you're trying to beat. I'll smash you into the ground."   
  
"Wanna place a bet on that, Potter?"  
  
The days steadily slithered by. So many days that those days turned to weeks. As those weeks became a month. Gossip, being what it is, went around like a tornado almost daily, spreading false news that Lily kept getting worse. Though, she wasn't getting any better either. She just was there in a state of balanced unconciousness.   
  
No matter what rumors went came their way, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter remained faithful to her. They weren't going to let her die. Nothing seemed to damper their spirits. They visited her every single evening from 7 - 10, even after the rest of the school had given up on her.   
  
"Do you think she's ever going to wake up?" Peter asked one night while they were visiting her.   
  
Remus hit him hard over the head. "Don't say that you idiot! Especially not around her!"   
  
"Ouch...sorry...but do you?"   
  
"OF COURSE SHE WILL!!!" James yelled. "It's just a matter of when!"   
  
"Well guys, I'm turning in," Remus grabbed his books. "Coming with me?"   
  
James and Peter stood up, said goodbye to Lily, and left with him. Sirius wanted to stay.   
  
He read her a "stupid and mushy" Shakespearean sonnet then yawned.   
  
"Goodnight," he said to an unconcious Lily, then stopped as he was about to go out the door and walked over to her. "You know, I really really miss you. Please wake up soon. I'll see you tomorrow." And he kissed her cheek and left.  
  
James woke up early the next morning so he could go to the library, search for a book, and take it up to read to Lily before classes. He didn't even bother to wake up friends up because he wanted to go by himself for once.   
  
"Hey Lils!" He greeted her. "yes, I know. It's a little early. Ok...so the sun hasn't even risen yet...and Madame Pomphrey doesn't know I'm here...and I'm in Quidditch Pajamas. So what?" He saw that her face was facing his shorts. "Ok...no looking at my boxers like that!" He laughing. "Just kidding! Sheesh! No need to get fiesty!"   
  
James was really good at pretending that she could hear him. It made him happy to think that she could, so he always said things that would normally make her laugh and smile.   
  
"Well, I know what you love being read to, so I brought you a book. I was also feeling particularily generous, so I'm going to attempt to read a book in this wierd 'Spanish Mumbo-Jumbo' since it's your favorite language. I have no idea what it is I'm reading. I'm not even sure on how to pronounce nearly all these words...but bear with me."   
  
He opened to the first page of the worn, old book. He wasn't surprised when a cloud of dust formed in the air. This book was probably never read...who in their right mind would read a book in a foreign language when they could read it in English anyway? 'That's right...' he thought. 'Only Lily.'   
  
He began. "Ahem...Pensamiento ser la mayoría extraño y interesar del animal sexual reproducción es eso de flobbergusano."   
  
He was really stumbling over the words when he heard a muffled voice come from next to him.   
  
"James Potter. What in Merlin's name are you trying to do!? You're mispronouncing everything!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! LILY!" James dropped the book and swooped her up in an engulfing hug. "I'm so happy you're awake!"   
  
"Well of course I'm awake." She muffled and pushed James off so she could breathe. "What did you expect?"   
  
"You've been sleeping for a long time Lily."   
  
"It is healthy for one to get 14 hours of sleep once in a while, Potter."   
  
"Oh, you got 14 hours of sleep all right...quite a few times over."   
  
"What are you talking about?!"   
  
"You went into a coma."   
  
Her eyes enlarged.   
  
"For three weeks now," he continued.   
  
"Oh my gosh..." She put her hand on her forehead as if trying to remember everything and not having any luck.   
  
"But you're ok now!"   
  
She laughed. "Yes James, I'm fine. But what's Ignatius doing on my stomach?"   
  
"Oh, he saved your life. That's his special trait. He provides warmth for both the body and soul."   
  
"Thank you James."   
  
They went silent for a minute, just thinking, until Lily sighed and James held her hand.   
  
"Ok Lily. I'm just going to come out and say it..."   
  
"Say away James."   
  
He took a deep breath. "Lily, during the past 3 weeks, Sirius, Remus, and I have been spending every waking, non-school hour with you. We were really worried. You have no idea how much. I don't know if you remember, but you've been refusing to talk to us for the past few months. It's been awful. You've been so secluded and depressed. All you did was avoid us. And seeing you like that hurt. Believe it or not, you really do mean a lot to us. I just hope...that you'll forgive us. I can't handle fighting with you any longer...So what do ya say?"   
  
Lily just stared at him, searching his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and she flung herself at him, hugging as hard as she   
could. "Oh James!"   
  
He was a little taken-aback and didn't quite know how to react to this, so he just smiled   
with joy while awkwardly patting her on the back. "So I guess this means I'm forgiven?"   
  
She grinned, wiping a stray dropplet of water off her cheek and hugged him again. "Of   
course you are! It is me who should be apologizing. Me and my stupid pride...I'm so   
sorry for everything James."   
  
They both remained in a friendly embrace for a long time until James asked, "Uh...Lily?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why exactly did we get in this fight anyway?"   
  
She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling in serious thought then burst into merry laughter. "I   
don't even remember, it was so long ago!"   
  
  
  
During the next hour, James gave her the Hogwarts Social, Academic, Prank, and   
Quidditch updates, and surprisingly, the prank discussion was the shortest.   
  
"Come on James! Tell me everything you did to Malfoy and Snape while I was asleep!"   
  
"I just told you!"   
  
"You're lying you tormentful devil," she teased.   
  
He laughed. "Am not! I swear."   
  
"So you're trying to tell me that all you did during the past 2 weeks to the Slytherins was   
give them fake wands and plant dungbombs in their clothes?"  
  
He nodded yes.   
  
"You're losing your touch, Potter," she tsk'ed. "That was painfully amateur."   
  
He shrugged in defeat as she counted on her fingers.   
  
"Wait! I was in the coma over April Fools Day! Don't tell me you didn't at least ransack the Hufflepuff Common Room or paint Mrs. Norris to look like a skunk..."   
  
"Nope, we didn't pull a single, solitary prank."   
  
Her jaw dropped. "Why!? That's your favorite holiday!...Well, except National Quidditch Day."   
  
"We were too worried about you. To tell you the truth, April Fools Day never crossed my mind until you just said it."   
  
"You four blow my mind! Well, not really Peter. He's as whimpy as a wartfly. You have to bribe him to sneak out at night."   
  
"Yeah, but he's essential for giving us Slytherin passwords and keep Professor Snape from giving us detention 4 times a week."   
  
"James...you ALWAYS have detention AT LEAST that many times a week anyway." She accurately pointed out, smirking.   
  
"Oh, right." He said stupidly, making her laugh.   
  
"Before I forget, what exactly were you reading me when I woke up?"   
  
"This..." he blushed as he picked up the ancient volume off the floor. "Kristy told me you love Spanish."   
  
"And so I do, but apparently it's not your prominent language." She giggled.   
  
"That obvious, huh?"   
  
"Somewhat," she replied sarcastically. "I've got a deal to make with you."  
  
"What kind of deal?"   
  
"If you teach me how to REALLY play Quidditch, I'll teach you Spanish."   
  
"And why would I want to learn the sissy language?"   
  
"For one, women love a bilingual man."   
  
"You have got to be kidding me..."   
  
"Take my advise. The ladies love it." She knew she hit a pressure point. James was so intent on becoming the ladies-man his father was.   
  
He rolled his eyes. "Fine"   
  
"Good!"   
  
"But not a word of this to the guys! I have a reputation to protect, remember."   
  
She chuckled. "Don't worry Mr. SuperEgo. My lips are sealed."   
  
"We have a bargain then."   
  
"We'll start today with this book of yours. Here, hand it to me." When she saw the title, she burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my gosh James!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you have any idea of what this book is about?"   
  
He looked at her strangely while she was wiping away tears from laughing so hard. "No, why?"   
  
"El arte de Flobbergusano Reproducción."   
  
"Yes, that's the title, but what's it mean?"   
  
"The Art of Flobberworm Reproduction!" She started laughing even harder.   
  
"Oh," he blushed a deep scarlet. "How was I to know?!"  
  
Suddenly, Madame Pomphrey opened the door. "Oh my goodness! Miss Evans! You've awaken! I thought I was hallucinating when I heard laughter in here. I must alert the headmaster!" She ran out in glee, leaving them in there.   
  
"Come on. Grab Ignatius and let's get out of here. Sirius and Remus will want to see you." James suggested.   
  
"But I'll probably get in trouble if I leave. She didn't say I could."   
  
"True. She didn't say you could leave...but never did she say you couldn't." He grinned evilly and Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"James Potter. Always looking for convenient loopholes. But, you are right. Let's go."   
  
They left the hospital wing and headed to the Great Hall where everyone was eating breakfast. James had his arm around her waist the whole time because as soon as she stood up, she fell, and was having a really hard time supporting herself. After all, she hadn't used her legs in weeks.   
  
"Uh, James? I just got out of a coma and have a very bad temper. So, if I were you, I would watch your hand and not even think about getting fresh with me at a time like this."   
  
He gasped disbelievingly. "Never Lily dear! I was planning on waiting until you were able to walk so we'd cause a scene."   
  
She was just about to reply when they walked into the Great Hall. Everyone went silent. Remus, Sirius, Kristy, and Ashley ran and gave her a huge bear hug while Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at what he saw.


	15. Year 1: Chapter 15

~*~Chapter 15~*~ 

Lily resumed going to classes the next day and the whole school was grateful for their renewed friendship. It was getting old watching the 1st years most popular people always fighting.   
  
Surprisingly, by May, the four of them were on top of all their classes by many points again. The boys didn't have to work hard, but Lily was so far behind that she had to resort to drastic measures. She did unendless extra credit and many of the teachers liked her so much that Lily convinced them that during the past months, she was mentally delusional because Sirius hit her over the head accidentally, causing her to forget to take her medication prescribed to her by her psychologist. They all accepted her story and let her do all of her bad work over again.   
  
The brilliant form of persuasional mind tactics earned her a spot in their secret mischief-making club, Lambda Epsilon, for which she received an induction ceremony.   
  
"Lambda Epsilon? What's with the Greek letters?" She asked.   
  
"Some weird American thing called a Frat." Remus said.   
  
"Yeah, it's a Frat-nerdy," Sirius added.   
  
Lily snorted and laughed, knowing it was a Fraternity, in which girls were not allowed, but she thought it too funny to correct him. "Is that so?"   
  
"Yep!" He replied proudly, not realizing how stupid he sounded as Lily continued to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
"Oh my gosh, Remus. I can't believe this class! Talk about Snore Central." Sirius complained in Professor Figg's Care of Magical Creatures class. "Lily told me to behave or else, and I'm trying my best...but I don't think I can handle listening to her drone on and on."   
  
"You're telling me. This weeklong 'special' on muggle animals is more than I can stand. I didn't know cats could possibly be so boring!"   
  
Remus and Sirius eventually hid copies of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' in their textbooks. James, on the other hand, decided to engage in a more entertaining game.   
  
_Hey Lily._ He wrote on a piece of parchment and passed it to her.   
  
She rolled her eyes upon receiving the note. _Hey James. _  
  
_So...Lily...doing more extra credit work? _  
  
The kept writing back and forth.   
  
_No. I'm presently trying to listen to Professor Figg, unlike someone I know.   
  
Oh. Ok. DId you have a good breakfast? _  
  
This question caused Lily to give him a strange look. _Uh...sure. My eggs weren't quite fluffy enough and the crumpets needed more sugar.   
  
I'll tell the chef.   
  
You do that.  
  
How'd you sleep last night? No nightmares?   
  
_Lily scowled when she read the idiotic question. He was causing her to miss parts of the lesson._ What the hell are you playing at Potter? Just tell me what you want to tell me. It's over obvious that you're stalling.   
  
Geez. No need to get profane.   
  
James Potter, if you don't either spit it out or stop writing me notes all together, I'll personally see to it that it'll get knocked out of you.   
  
Fiesty today, aren't we?   
  
I'm warning you. You're treading awfully close to No-Man's-Land.   
  
Alright. Point taken. Do you like Snape?   
  
Professor or Student?   
  
Severus Snape   
  
Ok. Do I like him in what way?   
  
Now looks who's stalling!   
  
Will you just answer the question!?   
  
Fine Lily. Don't go psycho on me. Do you like Snape as a friend?   
  
Of course I do.  
  
WHY!?   
  
_Lily laughed at how outraged he looked. _Because he was nice to me when you guys weren't.   
  
BUT HE'S A SLYTHERIN!!!   
  
So is Peter. And besides, they're not contagious.   
  
But he's a Snape! Son of Professor Snape! Friend and ally of Malfoy! Mortal enemy of Lambda Epsilon! And above all, the biggest moron ever!  
  
_Lily could barely restrain herself from laughing._ You're loony.   
  
Well, onto the next question, which is so vile that if you anwser yes, I may be forced to strangle Snape with my bare hands. - Do you like him as a boyfriend?   
_  
Lily stretched her leg across the table and kicked him.   
  
"Owww!"   
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! What, may I ask, is the meaning of this?" Professor Figg snapped. "Give me that, please."   
  
"Oooooooooooooh!" The whole class taunted.   
  
Her eyes scanned its contents. "This has got to be the most brainless waste of time I have ever read. And I'm sure neither of you paid much attention to today's lesson, so in that case, you will remain here after class to take a quiz on the material we covered. Detention will also be served tonight from 8 to 10."   
  
"Ma'am, I can't come to your dentention," James said.   
  
"And why is that?"   
  
"I have one scheduled already for Professor Loritz."   
  
"You seem to have a knack of getting yourself into trouble. Well then, both of you will serve me detention on Saturday afternoon."   
  
"But that's the final Quiddicth match! Gryffindor against Slytherin!"   
  
"Nevertheless, you will be here cleaning out the cages of these animals. I'll be sure to go to the game to give you a thorough report." With that, she returned to teaching.   
  
"Nice going, smart one!" Lily whispered angrily to James, who looked like he could have cried.  
  
Saturday came and the whole common room emptied to go to the last Quidditch game of the season which would determine who got the Quidditch Cup.   
  
"Be sure to tell me everything that happens!" James begged.   
  
"We will pal," Remus promised.   
  
"Ever detail down to the last whack of the bludger." Sirius added.   
  
"Thanks. Well, we'll see ya in 2 hours," he said as Lily dragged him in the direction of Prof. Figg's class.   
  
"Good afternoon students!" The teacher said cheerily.   
  
"Afternoon, Professor. This day isn't worthy enough to be labeled as 'good'."   
  
"Indeed. I put all the muggle cleaning suplies on that desk over there. Miss Evans, you're muggle born. I'm sure you know how to use them. I placed an anti-magic charm on this room, so no wands. The door is also charmed to let you out in 2 hours time. Now, I must make my leave. I can't miss the Quidditch match! Ta ta!" And she left.   
  
"What a prat. Could she have rubbed it in even more?"   
  
"Possibly. Let's get to work," Lily suggested.   
  
"Fine. I'll start with the rabbits while you begin with the snake."   
  
"Snake!? No way Potter!"   
  
He laughed. "It's only a gardener snake! They're harmless...I think."   
  
"Then YOU get the reptile while I take on the cute little bunnies."   
  
"NO! I am not touching that thing!"   
  
"So you'd rather have me do it? You're impossible. We'll do the snake together."   
  
"Have it your way. I'll start with the parrot then, but not before planting some handy-dandy Zonko's products in her desk."  
  
"James, when knowing you're coming into their classroom, any sane teacher would lock everything up. Plus, we don't have the use of our wands."   
  
"How amateur do you think I am? Numero uno, Figg isn't sane and is muggle-born. She locks her drawers with a key, not a spell. Numero dos, there's more than one way to shave a Hippogriff. May I?" He plucked a bobby pin out of her hair and started picking the lock on her desk.   
  
"Very impressive. I can't believe you know a muggle trick! Good job on the miniscule bit of Spanish as well."   
  
"Why thank you. Now, if you don't mind, please be quiet so I can hear this lock."   
  
"Yes sir!" And she worked on the rabbit cage, which really smelled foul.   
  
In 5 minutes, James had a drawer open. "Take a look at this!" She sighed and walked over to him. "It's not every day a teacher has a polyjuice potion locked in her classroom, don't you think?"   
  
"I guess, but maybe she's experimenting to see if she can make it work on animals."   
  
"Lily, unless you work in a certain part of the ministry and have a license for it, that's illegal. I think we should tell the headmaster."   
  
"NO! Then he'd know we were snooping around in her stuff."   
  
"You're right. Let's just forget we found it."   
  
"Good idea." Lily agreed and they got back to work.  
  
Two hours later, just after putting the last bit of hay in the hampster cage, they heard the door unlock.   
  
"Yes! We can go!" James yelled, dropped everything, and pulled Lily out of the room. "Finally we get to go watch the Quidditch game!"   
  
"James! Slow down and put your brain into gear!" Lily panted. "Have you not noticed that the while school is here!?"   
  
He halted and looked around. "The game's over?"   
  
"Looks that way Sherlock."   
  
"Who's Sherlock?"   
  
"Nevermind. Let's just go back to the common room"   
  
  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!? WHO WON!?" James yelled upon walking through the portrait hole.   
  
Sirius and Remus ran up to them. "No one won."   
  
"What do you mean no one won!?" He was furiuos.   
  
"The two seekers were in a steep neck-to-neck dive for the snitch, then just as we had it, Madame Hooch blew the whistle!"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Four cloaked people were walking along the field aiming curses at all the teachers!"   
  
"And Tristan Hitt broke his broom across his knee and is trying to drown himself in the locker room showers."   
  
"The game is going to rescheduled, right?"   
  
"No. All the teachers are going crazy and running around frantically. Your dad's here James, to take the cloaked people to the ministry to be questioned. Apparently, their goal was to kill Dumbledore."   
  
"No Quidditch Cup this year? We were about to win!!!" James locked himself in the dorm and started hitting the walls.  
  
The whole school was in an uproar about there being no Quidditch Cup, especially the Gryffindors who were seconds from winning it. They hadn't won the cup in 10 years and this could have been the end of their losing streak.   
  
Everyone quieted down in a couple of days. That was, until the Daily Prophet announced more news...   
  
  
  
"Yes! My first issue of the Daily Prophet!" Lily shrieked as her owl, Viggo, dropped it in front of her. "I was hoping Daddy would suscribe me!"   
  
"Why do you want to read the newspaper?" Sirius asked, bewlidered.   
  
"Why wouldn't you?"   
  
"It's so boring!" Remus said.   
  
"Quite the contrary. It can be very interesting. Plus, there's comics."   
  
"OOH! First dibs on comics!" James said excitedly.   
  
"Here ya are. Peanuts and Garfield are my favorites."   
  
"Peanuts? It must be a muggle comic, but Garfield's in here. A muggle-born wizard created it and submits it to both magical and non-magical papers." He read Garfield which was on the top. "This dog of his is so stupid! What's his name? Odie! He keeps falling off the side of the table." The three boys were cracking up.   
  
Lily saw the front headline of the paper and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Guys! Look at this! _'Ministry Officials Attacked'_!"  
  
"Attacked!?" James shouted, worried about his father.   
  
"Shh. Let me read it to you.  
  
_This past Monday at 3:18PM during a secret meeting of high-rank aurors, there was a massive attack.   
Sources reveal that there was a flash of orange light and a short, violent earthquake followed my the appearance of 9 cloaked persons, attempting to curse the aurors who fought back couragously. It is believed that these terrorists were after confidential documents and the life of Head Auror and Minister of Magic, Carson Potter."  
_  
She stopped and glanced over at James whose eyes were wide with fear, then continued.  
_  
"The aurors fought and captured 6 of the 9 and were immediately questioned and sent to a life sentence in Azkaban. Unfortunately, 3 got away and there is reason to believe that 1 is a man and 2 women."  
_  
She was going to keep reading, but Dumbledore stood to make an announcment and everyone went quiet. "I am sure many of you have already heard about yesterdays unfortunate events, but I am happy to say that no one was killed and only one hurt. The wounded person was one of the terrorists." James breathed a sigh of relief. "The ministry has everything under control, due to amazing dueling and logic done by Minister Potter. Also, I will be temporarily teaching your Care of Magical Creatures Class as Professor Figg has left urgently to tend to a terminally ill aunt. Now, you may return to your meal. Thank you."  
  
"Good! Figg's gone! No more muggle animals!" Remus cheered.   
  
"Good for you! I had a couple questions about my extra credit work I needed to ask her." Lily sighed.   
  
"Do you never stop working?" said Sirius.   
  
"Occasionally. At least I don't good off and get detention thrice a week."   
  
"We count on you to keep us somewhat in line."   
  
"Emphasize the 'somewhat'. Anyway, you shouldn't be jumping up and down with joy that she's gone."   
  
"Why not?" inquired James.   
  
"Because she left to nurse her dying aunt. It isn't a time for celebration."   
  
"Awww...Lily. You ruin all the fun with your psychological persuasion," Remus wined.   
  
"It's more popularily known as common sense," Lily replied dryly.   
  
"You know pals," James clapped them on the back. "I really think that's what we're lacking."   
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Ashley and Kristy laughed merrily from down the table.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Before they knew it, it was the middle of May and all the students were receiving their results from the end-of-term exams.   
  
Professor McGonagall was handing them out to all the Gryffindors and stopped when she got to them. "Evans, Potter, Lupin, and Black. Professor Dumbledore and I would like to meet with you in his office."  
  
"Yes Ma'am," they said and follewed her into the hall.   
  
They made sure they were a ways behind her before whispering.   
  
"Why didn't she give us our scores? Maybe we did really bad," said James, hoping that wasn't the case. His father would murder him.   
  
"Maybe she noticed that we didn't study," Remus thought outloud.   
  
"YOU DIDN'T STUDY!?" Lily bellowed.   
  
"No. None of us did. We didn't need to...at least, we didn't think we needed to."   
  
"I can't believe you all! You're senseless."   
  
"Yeah, well that's coming from someone who's been studying for end-of-term exams since the term started!" Sirius pointed out.   
  
"Well, I wanted to be prepared!"   
  
"And you think we're crazy? Pff..."   
  
"Students! Please keep up!" McGonagall scolded.   
  
They soon arrived at the gargoyle statue and entered the headmaster's circular office.   
  
Sirius shivvered violently. He did not like this room one bit. It held the one memory and act of stupidity that he knew would haunt him forever. When he saw the phoenix, he wanted to kill it on the spot; it was because of that bird that he saw the elixir in the first place. But, no one needed to ever know that.   
  
Lily felt him shake. "You ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm good," he lied.   
  
"I'm sure you know why I have asked you four to come here," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Because we didn't study for our exams and got really bad grades," said Sirius.   
  
Dumbledore laughed as McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "You didn't study!? That is very irresponsible...yet...scarily unbelievable!"   
  
"How is that unbelievable? This is James, Sirius, and Remus we're talking about here. I don't think I've ever seen them study." Lily smiled.   
  
"Yeah, and Miss Brilliance here has been preparing since January." Remus told them.   
  
McGonagall smiled crookedly, then started chuckling. It was the first time any of them had ever seen her display happiness.   
  
"What's so funny?" James asked curiously, looking at Dumbledore. He was so old and was laughing so hard he thought he was going to have a heart attack.   
  
"Merely the fact that Miss Evans has been studying since January and that you three, who didn't study at all, got the highest scores I have seen in a long, long time!"   
  
"WHAT!?" They all shouted.   
  
"Yes, that is correct. You have some of the highest marks I have ever seen. Your combined average is 106%...except in Potions which is a 92%. Why is that?"   
  
"Because Snape is out for our blood and illegally changes our grades," Sirius blurted out our hypothesis before thinking.   
  
Lily elbowed him, but the headmaster just chuckled.   
  
"But, I am willing to overlook that slightly low, yet still remarkably high score. I have a proposition to make."  
  
"And what's that?" Asked Lily.   
  
"If you and your parents agree, I would very much like it if you all would accept the privelage of skipping your second year."   
  
They gasped.   
  
"As in, go straight to third year in September?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. Lupin. I feel I would be wasting a year of your life if I denied the fact that you are very brilliant and gifted children and need to be challanged more."   
  
Lily looked as though she had inherited a library, been declared ruler of the universe, and had discovered a spell to make everyone speak Spanish. Her parents would be so proud of her and she would be able to flaunt her smarts to her dreadful sister.   
  
"So, I want you to give these letter to your parents when you return home so they don't think this is a joke and just owl your reply as soon as you can. Understand?"   
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" They were so excited and started jibbering as soon as they left his office.   
  
"This is so awesome!"   
  
"Wicked!"   
  
"Starting June 1st, we're third years, baby!" James yelled, feeling as if he had won the Quidditch Cup.   
  
"Should we tell everyone?"   
  
"Naw...Just Peter, Kristy, and Ashley. We'll surprise everyone else."  
  
As soon as the portrait hole was in view, Lily, who had been skipping down the corridors, blurted out the password and sprinted up the stairs to her dorm.   
  
"Kristy! Ashley! Guess what! Guess what!!!"   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"My grades were really high, meeting with Dumbledore, I need challenged, I'm skipping second year!" She said at the speed of light.   
  
"English please?"   
  
"I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO THIRD YEAR!!!"   
  
They hugged her as hard as they could.   
  
"Isn't it great?"   
  
"It's wonderful, Lily! I always knew you were a genious!"   
  
She laughed. "Thanks Ashley. James, Remus, and Sirius are skipping too! I'm so happy!"   
  
"WOW!"   
  
"But...Lily? Since we're not coming up with you and won't be rooming with you anymore...you won't forget us will you?" Kristy asked.   
  
"Forget you? Of course not! How could I? I'm not moving to a different country! I'll see you all the time except during classes."   
  
"Ok! As long as we still stay friends, I give you my permission to do it." Kristy grinned.   
  
"Kristy, she would have done it with or without your permission." Ashley giggled.   
  
"Too true, but at least not, she won't feel eternally guilty."   
  
"Yah...I'm sure," she teased.   
  
"Just don't tell ANYONE! You're the only ones other than Peter who know." Lily begged.   
  
"We're honored to be the keepers of your important secret!"   
  
"Thank you!"  
  
~~~~~~   
  
Lily did nothing for the next couple of weeks except hang out with Kristy and Ashley. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't ever be as good as friends as they used to. She couldn't keep the inevitable from occuring.   
  
All too soon, the hundreds of students were boarding the Hogwarts Express to return home for the summer holidays.   
  
"Can you believe our first year is already overwith?" Sirius asked, munching on candy in the last compartment.   
  
"I can. These were some of the most miserable months of my life with the huge fight and Lily almost dying. Yet, the other months were also the best of my life." James said.   
  
"I'm just glad I'm alive and able to see the Hogwarts Express again. Although, being in a coma was kinda cool...endless dream land."   
  
"Please don't say that. It was awful for us."   
  
"Oh ok. Just eat the candy slower. You'll end up choking on it and I'll feek responsible."   
  
"We'll try, but no promises."   
  
  
  
An hour later, the train stopped and they stepped off and ran to hug their parents, whom they hadn't seen for a whole year. Lily saw Petunia in the car and grinned. This had been a great, action-filled year and the summer would be even better. The boys would be coming over and staying with Lily and would bring bags of Zonko's stuff to prank Petunia. She couldn't wait!


	16. Year 3: Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey all! This is the Beginning of Year 3, where the action really starts! This year is going to be great! I hope you like it! Please read and review!

Love, Kristy

~*~ Year 3: A Discovery of Powers ~*~

~*~Chapter 1~*~ 

"Lily," said Mr. Evans while they were driving home from the train station. "You've been unusually quiet and are wearing a giant grin on your face. You're anxious about something, so spill the beans."   
  
"Oh, I didn't realize I was being so obvious."   
  
"Well...?"   
  
"I wanted to wait until we were home to tell all of you, but...I GOT SENT UP TO THIRD YEAR!" She shrieked.   
  
Mr. Evans swerved the car from her scream.   
  
"Amazing Lily! We're so proud of you!" Her mother congratulated her.   
  
"Well done, my flower! Great job! Rather remarkable actually...considering that just 3 months ago, you were close to failing. What happened?"   
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, and I got into a stupid fight and it got really depressing. We didn't talk to eachother for a couple of months and our grades just...slipped a little. But then, as you know, I got really sick and went into the coma and James was reading to me when I woke up. We made up and our scores went through the roof. And can you believe that the four of us got the highest scores on our exams ever and the boys didn't even study! They're lucky they're natural geniouses."   
  
"Did you study?"   
  
Lily blushed. "Since January."   
  
"Humph." Petunia rolled her eyes.   
  
"Jealous, are we Tunia?" Lily taunted. "Too bad you don't just happen to be the smartest person to come to your school in hundreds of years."   
  
Petunia stuck out her tongue childishly, knowing that she couldn't ever top Lily.  
  
As soon as they got home, Lily ran up to her bedroom. Everytime she walked in it, she beamed with pride, for she had designed it herself. It was all different shades of yellow, her favorite color. Her bed was a queen-sized four poster with sheery, transparant lemon yellow satin material draped around the sides. The carpet was light yellow and the walls had white wall paper with little yellow liles. All the furniture was cherry wood.   
  
Her room was definently her pride and joy and she hadn't been in it for a year! She cleared out a space on the bookshelf for Ignatius' cage and placed Viggo on the window sill.   
  
"Lily! We'll be having supper in an hour and the Potters are coming over to eat with us, so make yourself look nice!"   
  
"Yes, mother," she rolled her eyes. Her mum always had to make everything more formal than expected.   
  
After unpacking and redressing, she picked up Gone With the Wind and flopped down on her bed to read.   
  
A half an hour later, her father yelled up the stairs, "Lilian! James is here with some of his friends!"   
  
"Thanks dad! Send them up!"   
  
She could hear what sounded like a stampede coming up the stairs and Petunia shriek, "AHH! What are you freaks doing here? One weirdo is enough in this house!"   
  
Lily chuckled. Her sister was the one weirdo.   
  
"Hey Lils!"   
  
"Hey guys! Come to inflict disaster on our household already? I've only been home for 30 minutes! I thought I just got rid of you three." She teased.   
  
"Very funny Lily. But...we do need to do something about that sister of yours. She's very disrespectful to guests," Sirius said.   
  
"I quite agree," said Lily. "Any ideas?"   
  
"We'll work on it."   
  
"If you can, do something to run her out of the house permantently."   
  
"That drastic?" Remus laughed.   
  
"You have NO idea what it's like to live with her!"   
  
"I'll leave it to my imagination and not experience, if you don't mind."  
  
They hung out in Lily's room until Mr. Evans called them down for dinner.   
  
"Hello Minister Potter," Lily politely greeted James' father in the dining room.   
  
"Hello Lily. James told me all about what happened to you this spring, but I see you are doing well and are as beautiful as ever."   
  
She blushed. Mr. Potter had a way with complimentary words toward her, usually causing her to go a deep scarlet. "Thank you sir."   
  
"Come now," Chloe Evans ushered everyone to their seats. "We can talk at the dinner table. Musn't let the food get cold."   
  
Frank said grace and they all dug in...literally. Lily could see why James always ate like a wolf: his father was no different. They both had their plates piled up, along with Sirius and Remus, as if it were a feast. She glanced at her mum who was smiling happily, seeing that they clearly liked her cooking.   
  
  
  
Their guests didn't clear out until midnight, for they were all buzzing with tales from Hogwarts, gossip from Chloe's new catering business, and good news from the new Potter and Evans Quality Quidditch Supply business firm in Diagon Alley. Lily was amazed at how her father's and Mr. Potter's business was booming. From what she could tell, it was rapidly becoming one of the largest and most popular money-making businesses around.   
  
~~~~~~   
"Wake up sweetheart," Chloe turned on Lily's closet light the next morning like she always used to do.   
  
Lily glanced at her clock hext to her, which was decorated with stars and moons. "But it's only 7 o'clock! Just on the first day of the summer I'd like to sleep in until 9, if you don't mind."   
  
Chloe chuckled and pulled the pillow off Lily's head. "Rise and shine sleepy head! You have company!"   
  
"Mum...who in their right mind would visit me at 7 in the morning?"   
  
"I'll give you one guess."  
  
"Ugh...I should have known." She groaned, rolling out of bed. She put on a t-shirt and some slacks, thinking it was a good thing she had crazily decided to take a shower before going to bed at 1am.   
  
"Hey Lily! Good morning!" The three of them said. "Welcome to the wonders of the waking world!"   
  
"More like the horrors of the waking world." She threw her hair into a ponytail. "What are you doing here so early?"   
  
"Thanks for making us sound so welcome," said Remus sarcastically. "But we thought we'd come invite you to play some football with us. We need another player."   
  
Lily was immediately awake. "Yeah! Sure!"   
  
"But we don't have a ball. James did, but we encountered a little sports-equipment mishap this morning involving dungbombs and destructive pebbles," Sirius explained.   
  
She giggled. "I can only imagine. Well, we have a football somewhere out in our garage, unless Petunia fell on it and it blew up."   
  
Her mother snorted as the boys began cracking up.   
  
"Don't talk about your sister like that, Lilian." Mrs. Evans scolded half-heartedly.   
  
"Sure mum. What do you think she says about me all the time? I'm not sure you can even call her my sister anyway. And another thing, please don't call me Lilian."   
  
"I can call you whatever I want expecially when you're in ---"   
  
"Bye mum!" She interrupted, not wanting her to finish, and pulled the boys out of the house and into the garage.  
  
They eventually found a football, but not before marauding through every box, cabinet, bin, and crevice. It ended up being in the very back of the storage closet of their boat. After all, her parents didn't use it and it wasn't as if Petunia would do anything that consisted of work and the possibility of breaking a nail, so they didn't expect the ball to have been used for almost a year.   
  
"Hey! Where are you off to?" Mr Evans said cheerily, ready to give their 40-foot Sea Ray speedbaot a good waxing.   
  
"We're heading over to the football field. We'll be back around lunch."   
  
"Hold on. There's something I need to tell you before you leave. Lily, remember how we promised that if you got your grades up, we'd take you to Disneyworld?"   
  
"Yeah dad! Of course I do! Though, I just thought it was fraud blackmail or something. You mean we're actually going?" She shrieked.   
  
"Yes, in fact. We're leaving tomorrow morning, and I bought 3 extra tickets."   
  
"For who?" she asked. Surely her ancient grandparents weren't going...they probably couldn't even remember her...they were going senile.   
  
"If their parents agree, James, Remus, and Sirius can tag along with us."   
  
Their eyes lit up. "Are you serious!? YES!"   
  
"Thank you Mr. Evans!"   
  
He chuckled. "The pleasure's all mine," he bowed, jesting, and left.   
  
"Why'd your dad bow to us?" asked James, quizzically.   
  
"Oh, he's always playing around. He has a slight obsession with King Arthur and the medieval ages. He used to be a great swordsman when he was a teenager."   
  
"Really!? Maybe he can teach me!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Naw, he's out of practice. Believe me, I've already asked."  
  
They left, ball in hand, towards the park; they whole way, Lily told them all about her father's history in Renaissance Festivals winning awards for swordfighting and jousting. The boys were in awe. They had no idea that Mr. Evans was so cool. Before they knew it, they were on the field.   
  
"Ok, we need to pick teams." Lily instructed. "Who wants to be my partner?"   
  
"ME!" They all yelled, grabbing her arms.   
  
"Woah...there's only one of me! And in that case, I'll pick...Remus."   
  
"Remus!? Why would you want him?" James wondered outloud.   
  
"Hey!" He was insulted.   
  
"Remus is a really good football player! Better than you two probably."   
  
"I resent that and am willing to make a wager on it," Sirius said.   
  
"What kind of wager?" Lily didn't like the sound of this.   
  
"If James and I score the first goal before you 2 do, they Remus, you have to kiss Lily."   
  
"On the lips!" James added, making the situation juicier.   
  
"No way!" Lily protested.   
  
"And if we score before you?...which we will by the way." Remus asked.   
  
"Ummm..."   
  
"Then on September 1st, the first day back at school, you both have to get up in front of everyone in the Great Hall and flirt and swoon with Malfoy." Lily suggested.   
  
"Yes! Great idea!" Remus agreed.   
  
"You have got to be joking...that is far worse than kissing Lily."   
  
"Hey! Excuse me! Does no one care how I feel right about now?! I don't WANT to be kissed by any of you either!" Lily argued.   
  
"That's better than swooning over Malfoy...ugh. Sickening..."   
  
"Then you had better make sure you score first, huh? Cause the game starts NOW!" She yelled, dropping the ball and dribbling it down the field.  
  
People walking by stopped to watch the 2-on-2 game, which was more like a life or death game. Pretty soon, there were quite a few kids watching the match.   
  
Neither team progressed very much; they were both so equal in skill. Lily used to be so much better than she is now, but after a year of not playing, she got a bit out of shape.   
  
Lily'd get the ball, pass to Remus, then would be stolen by James who'd be caught off guard by Lily and lose it. It went on like this for 20 minutes, none of them willing to give up.   
  
Lily was kicking it down the field, about to pass to Remus for the goal, and then all of a sudden, Sirius appears out of nowhere and steals it.   
  
"Remus! Get the ball!"   
  
"What!? I'm way down here! Go after him!"   
  
"Argh!" She ran as fast as she could, but Sirius had a good 20 foot lead and easily scored a goal.   
  
The onlookers cheered and booed as Remus sighed and Lily buried her face in her hands. This was going to be humiliating.   
  
"YES! We won! Ok, time to have some fun...you two know what to do!" James tormented them way too enthusiastically.   
  
"But in front of everyone!?" Lily wined.   
  
"Yeah, now hurry up and do it."   
  
"Alright, fine. But Remus, if you tell me afterwards that you enjoyed it, then I will have no choice but to hurt you."   
  
"No sweat...I'll keep that in mind."   
  
Lily closed her eyes and just as Remus was an inch from her lips, someone shouted.   
  
"There you all are! I've been looking EVERYWHERE!"   
  
"Hey Petunia!" Lily had never been so happy to see her sister before.   
  
"Yeah, well, I really don't care to further know what you and this fellow freak of yours were about to do, but dad sent me to tell you all to come home. That they need to ask their parents if they can go to Florida too..." She sighed.   
  
"You sound thrilled to be escourting us!" James said as a joke, noting her hate towards them.   
  
"Oh yeah...excited beyond all comprehension that you'll be disgracing me with your foul presence..." she sneered and walked away.   
  
"Oh don't worry...we'll make sure that us 'foul graces' will keep something special in store for you," Sirius muttered to her retreating back, convinced that she was going to pay for that last comment.   
  
"Ok, I'm scared..." Lily said, terrified at what they were going to do; Disneyworld was a muggle place.   
  
"We'll liven up the American experience for ya, Lils. Never is there a dull moment when we're around!"   
  
She giggled. "That's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
Upon arriving home, the boys all went back over to the Potter mansion to floo to the Black and Lupin homes to get vacation permission.   
  
While they were gone, Lily sat on her bad, thinking of a way to not have to kiss Remus. He was one of her best friends, and she loved him dearly, but not in that way. She'd rather not include kissing as a part of their friendship.   
  
After almost an hour of pondering, an idea finally occured to her.   
  
Just then, she heard them coming up the stairs. "Lily! We're back! And guess what!" They ripped open her door, thankful that she didn't happen to be dressing. "We can go!"   
  
"That great! But do you know that we're leaving tomorrow at 5 in the morning, right?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
"Well, are you packed?"   
  
"Ummm...no, we're not."   
  
"Good! Then go home and pack! It's going to take me a while to get ready." She attempted to shove them out the door.   
  
"Woah, hold on there. Before we leave," James grinned evilly. "You two need to finish your losing end of the bet."   
  
"No! I'm not kissing her! She's...well...she's Lily!"   
  
"Thanks for noticing," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, James, we don't have to kiss."   
  
"What do you mean you don't have to? You lost the bet."   
  
"Maybe we didn't score the first goal, but there legally wasn't a bet to be lost."   
  
"Legally???"   
  
"We didn't shake on it! Therefore, the bet wasn't made final."   
  
"That's not fair!" Sirius exclaimed.   
  
"Oh yes it is!" She smiled triumphantly.   
  
"James pal, always remind me in the future to shake when I make a bet."   
  
"And remind me never to underestimate the sly mind of Lily Evans."   
  
"The one and only!" She grinned. "Ok, now that we've cleared up the situation, OUT!" She pushed them and closed the door, adding "I'll see you at 4:30 tomorrow morning!"


	17. Year 3: Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~ 

"Good morning! We have arrived!" Sirius congratulated themselves upon entering Lily's house.   
  
"About time too! Don't dawdle! Throw your suitcases in the car! At this rate, we're going to be late." Mr. Evans ordered. "Erm, where are your suitcases?..."   
  
"Oh, they're right here. Mum shrunk them for us." James pulled a miniscule trunk out of his pocket.   
  
"How convenient. Lily? Why didn't you think of that!?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Mum, I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, remember?"   
  
"Ah, yes."   
  
"Could we PLEASE stop discussing magical conveniences and get in the car? We'll end up missing our flight." Frank said aggrivatedly.   
  
"Yes dear. Come children."   
  
The four of them identically rolled their eyes and walked out to the Evans Van, which was a large van; gray, black, and maroon on the outside and a maroon interior. Not the most becoming vehicle on the market, but it fit large crowds.   
  
"Who's THAT?" Remus nodded towards the two people already seated in the van, Petunia and her friend.   
  
"Oh, that's Lizzy Burnow, Petunia's best friend."   
  
"Petunia has friends!?" James whispered in disbelief.   
  
"As far as I know, she only has this one, and you can see why...they both look like horses."   
  
"And her nose is a ski jump the size of Birmingham!"   
  
"Yes, quite the disfigured stallion, wouldn't you say?"   
  
They entered the van laughing as Petunia and Lizzy stared at them.   
  
"What's so funny?" Petunia said snottily. "You had better not make fun of Lizzy. She's my guest."   
  
"Oops! Too late!" James smiled sweetly.   
  
"And these are my best friends and guests, so do them a favor and buzz off."   
  
"THESE are your best friends?" Lizzy gushed, looking them up and down.   
  
"Yes Liz, this is James, Remus, and Sirius."   
  
"My name's Lizzy, not Liz!" She snapped.   
  
"Lizzy huh? Yep, it's more childish...fits your personality all right."   
  
Petunia scowled at the discourtesy shown towards her friend, but Lizzy didn't seem to have noticed. Instead, she had inched her way over to Remus and was examining him intently.  
  
"Ooh, scruffy long sandy brown hair...very cute." She ran her fingers through his hair, then down his nose and onto his lips. "Dark eyes, full lips..."   
  
"Uh...guys? A little help here?" Remus squeaked, but they were all laughing too hard to hear.   
  
"How old are you? You can't be Lily's age, you're too good looking for that..." she was all over him now.   
  
He pushed her off roughly. "I'm 12, and I dont know you at all, but truthfully, I'd rather not be presented with that opportunity, so shove off!"   
  
"Aww...Remmie...you don't really mean that!"   
  
Remus just about gagged, but refrained himself from telling her so and just got into the back seat of the van, followed by Sirius, James, and Lily.   
  
"Petunia, keep your sick friend under control or you'll be in big trouble!" Lily hissed as she passed by, catching a glance at Lizzy who was fluttering her eyelashes at Remus.   
  
"Uh...dad? There's not enough seats for us all." She noticed, seeing that she only had a fingers length of room to sit.   
  
"Yeah, I figured, but the airport is not far, so someone will have to sit on one of the boy's laps."   
  
"Ok, I'm assuming I'm the lap sitter, so which of you want the honors?"   
  
Lizzy shrieked. "I'll sit on Remmie's lap so you can have a chair!"   
  
"NO!" Remus shouted loudly.   
  
Lily laughed. "I'll just lay on all of your laps." She picked up a pillow for her head and stretched her legs along the width of the car, so she was laying across the boys. "Ahh...comfy! Thanks guys!"   
  
"No problem!" They replied, thankful it was her and not Petunia's psycho friend.   
  
~~~~~~   
When on the main road, Mr. Evans started complaining. "Chloe, can't you go any faster?"   
  
"I'm going to speed limit dear."   
  
"Well..do a little bit over the speed limit. The police don't care!"   
  
"I'm a rule follower, not a rule breaker, Frank."   
  
"Argh!" He threw his hands up in defeat. "I knew I should have driven myself!"   
  
Everyone heard this and chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~   
"Finally! We're here! Everybody out! We've got 20 minutes."   
  
The whole crew evacuated, got their trunks, and ran into the building.   
  
"Ok guys, listen...all you have to do is take off you watch and walk between these two bars." Lily instructed later at the security gate.   
  
"Does it hurt?" Sirius asked.   
  
The security guard threw him a strange glance.   
  
"No, of course it doesn't. Trust me, I've done this before."   
  
"Ok, if you say so..." He walked through and nothing happened. "Whoo, that was easy!"   
  
"That's nice. Remus, do the same thing." She pulled him through. "Good, now James..."   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! The alarm went off on James.   
  
"AHH! What's happening?!" He freaked out as Lily scowled.   
  
"Of all the times for the alarm to go off. Mom, Dad, you all just go on ahead of us. Now James, did you take your watch off?"   
  
"Yeah, but I have another one in my pocket for backup."   
  
"Oh dear lord, give it to me! Now walk through again!"   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!   
  
"Must be my trunk keys..." He blushed, handed them to Lily, and stepped through again.   
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!   
  
"AHH! JAMES!"   
  
"Excuse me sir, but we'll have to search you," the security guard said, putting the metal scanner up to his chest.   
  
"AHH! Don't touch me with that thing!"   
  
"Sir," he explained, annoyed. "It's not going to hurt you, my gosh!"   
  
"Lily?" James pleaded.   
  
"It's alright James. It's safe."   
  
"Thank you ma'am," said the guard, exhasperated. "You sure don't get out much, do you?"   
  
"Ummm, nope."   
  
By the time he was completely alarm-free, they had removed metal wire from his shoes, spare keys for his trunk, a metal keyring, paperclips, a third watch he didn't know he had, 5 metal marbles, a quill with a metal tip, and oddly enough, a rubber chicken which didn't set the alarm off, but the guard found it quite unusual.   
  
"James, tell me why in the world you insist on making a fool of yourself anywhere you go."   
  
"Making a fool of myself? No Lily. I thought it was merely humerous. Did you not think so?"   
  
"Don't even think about trying to use your so-called 'Potter Charm' at a time like this!"   
  
"Time like what?"   
  
"We're about to miss the plane doofus!" She jumped onto the escalator. "Everyone else has already boarded."  
  
"Uhh...Lily? What is this thing!?" He sounded petrified.   
  
She giggled. "It's called an escalator. You just step onto this thing right here and it takes you up."   
  
His eyes got wide. "WOW!" While riding the escalator, James was in more awe than he ever was while in Zonkos. "There's one that goes down too!? Can we do it Lily? Can we PLEASE do down?" He gave her his sweet puppy eyes.   
  
"For the love of Merlin! No James! We have a flight to catch!"   
  
"Aww..." He followed her, but not before glancing once more at the escalator.   
  
~~~~~~   
"...We made it..." Lily panted upon entering the plane.   
  
"About time! We thought we'd have to stall take off!"   
  
"Ha ha. Very funny dad."   
  
He shrugged good-naturedly. "I thought it was."   
  
Their plane wasn't just an ordinary plane...it was a huge commercial jet liner, so it took Lily and James a long time to find their seats.   
  
"Row M, O, P, Ahh! Row Q! Seats 1 and 2. Here we are James!"   
  
"I get window seat! But why do we have to be WAY back here? I was to be near the plock pit."   
  
It's a co ck pit! Not a plock pit. And plus, the farther back you are, the sooner you get your food."   
  
"WE GET FOOD!?" He said gleefully.   
  
"Yes James, we get food..." She replied dryly.   
  
"You know, I could really get used to this whole flying thing."   
  
"No, for some reason, I really don't think you could."   
  
"Oooh! We're taking off!" His eyes were glued to the window as the plane's engine started and moved down the take off lane. Lily couldn't get his attention until 15 minutes later. He was zoned out to the world. "This is so cool! The things muggles come up with...a flying bird!...Oh look! I can already see Ireland!..."   
  
"James? Hello? Potter!"   
  
"Lily look! There's my Great Aunt Bonnie's house!"   
  
"JAMES!" She pulled his head around so he was facing her. "Listen, you can't act like such an idiot and you most certainly can NOT mention the words muggle, Hogwarts, wizard, wand, magic, Zonkos, dungbombs, or anything of that sort. This is strictly a non-magic environment, got it?"   
  
"YES DRILL SERGEANT!" He saluted.   
  
Lily just prayed that he wouldn't mess up and say 'bomb'. He'd get arrested, and then they'd really be in a screw-up.  
  
"Sir? Excuse me sir?" The flight attendant was trying to get the attention of James who was saluting to Lily.   
  
"James!" She hissed, nudging him in the side. "Answer her!"   
  
"Oh, sorry ma'am."   
  
"That's perfectly all right. Now, here's your snack mix and peanuts."   
  
"OOH! Snack mix! Can I have two of them please?" He begged.   
  
"Of course, young man." She chuckled. "Now, what would you like to drink?"   
  
"I'll have a black russian!" He beamed, then whispered to Lily, "That's what my dad always gets. He says it's a man's drink."   
  
"I highly doubt you're of ago, so how about a non-alcoholic drink?"   
  
"Ok, in that case, I'll have an orange soda."   
  
"Ugh..." Lily answered. "You would get the most disgusting thing they have...orange soda...blah. I'll take an orange juice."   
  
The lady gave them their drinks and moved on to the next people, but not before promising sandwitches in a few hours.   
  
After a while, the plane entered a huge cloud, and it got really dark so Lily turned on her light above her.   
  
"Woah! How'd you do that!?" James gazed. "Where'd the light come from?"   
  
"It's called a lightbulb. See this?...it's called a button."   
  
"A button? Wow! My dad's told me all about these thingy-ma-jiggers."   
  
"Just push it, and trust me, you'll be amazed." said Lily, completely entertained by James' ignorance of the muggle world.   
  
He squealed like a child when he pushed the button. For the next couple of minutes, all he did was push the button: on and off, on and off, on and off...Lily was getting quite irritated, but he was having fun, so she didn't say anything.   
  
Unfortunately, others found it unbearably annoying. "Hey! You! I think we've realized that it goes off and on by now!"   
  
"Yeah! Cut it out!" Someone else agreed.   
  
"But it's so cool!" James yelled back to them.   
  
Lily covered his mouth before he could say anything else embarrassing. "James! Shut up!" She was laughing hysterically. "Try to act normal!"   
  
"I am acting normal! They're the ones who are weirdos!"   
  
"But to them, you seem like a psychopath, so just...read or something! Here, I brought my copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for you."   
  
"I've got my own. Sirius, Remus, and I don't go anywhere without it."   
  
"That's nice. Now be quiet so I can finish reading myself." She really didn't have to say this because when she looked over at him, he was already absorbed in his book.  
  
~~~~~~   
The rest of the long flight went by in much the same fashion. James discovered the buttons for the air conditioning and went beyond awe when Lily showed him how to use the radio and earphones. He found it absolutely thrilling.   
  
"I'm going to be a muggle-thingy maker when I grow up, Lily." He beamed with pride.   
  
She snorted quietly. "Yeah, you do that James."   
  
~~~~~~   
"Jeez, it's bloody hot here!" Sirius exclaimed when they got out of the plane a few hours later.   
  
Mr. Evans inhaled strongly. "Ahh...smell that air! We're going to spend today swimming at the hotel and downtown, shopping or doing whatever. There's a lot of cool stuff to see in Orlando. Any objections?"   
  
"When do we go to the parks?"   
  
"Starting tomorrow. There's 3 parks that we're going to and we have a day for each: The Magic Kingdom, Epcot, and Sea World."   
  
"Sounds good!" Everyone agreed.   
  
James looked ahead and his eyes lit up. "Yes! An Eckylator!"   
  
"A what!?" asked Lily.   
  
"An eckylator! I was hoping I'd get to ride one again!"   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans laughed at his misunderstanding of the word 'escalator'.   
  
"Yeah, I know! Aren't the cool?" Remus said.  
  
"Lily," Petunia grabbed her collar to get her to listen and whispered, looking at the boys having fun riding up and down like idiots. "Tell them to stop acting so abnormal...if they can help it."   
  
"Whatever, they're just having a good time. Quit trying to spoil it."   
  
After five trips up and down the 'eckylator', they went through customs which was just as mach an adventure. They boys had two bags each: one suitcase with their clothes which was shrunk, so they didn't put it through custom, and another large carry-on, completely filled with candy and Zonko's products.   
  
"I know this is a personal question, but did you not bring any clothes to wear?" The customs man asked, perplexed at all the strange items.   
  
"We uh...are buying all our clothes here so that we have lots of souvenirs to take back home."   
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh...ok. You Europeans have some strange candy too, huh?" He said, examining a carton of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "What flavours are these?"   
  
"Ummm...uh...normal flavors." Remus stuttered, throwing a nervous glance at his friends.   
  
"Ok. Well, it seems you all are good to go! Have fun in Florida and don't forget to lather up on the sunblock!"   
  
Mr. Evans had arranged for them to stay in a very nice hotel, and had reserved a grand suite for the lot of them.   
  
After checking in, unpacking, and swimming in the outdoor pool with waterslide, they all pocketed some cash and headed downtown to begin their vacation by doing what Lily lived for: shopping.


	18. Year 3: Chapter 3

~*~Chapter 3~*~ 

"Oh look! There's a miniature golf course. Let's play a game before we're loaded with shopping bags," Chloe suggested.   
  
"Great idea! I know that we have done this before, but there probably isn't putt-putt where you come from, is there boys?"   
  
"Nope." They shook their heads, but were smiling, eager to play their first game in this strange muggle world.   
  
"Well, it's loads of fun and really easy," Mr. Evans explained.   
  
"Sounds good!"   
  
  
"Alright Sirius, put your ball on the tee."   
  
"The tee?" He asked, dazed look on his face, which he frequently described as 'Irresistibly charming'.   
  
"That little thing right there that's on the ground." Mr. Evans instructed, chuckling.   
  
"Ok, now what?"   
  
"See the hole up there? The object is to get it in the hole in as few tries as you can."   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
"So, just put your club up to the ball and hit it. It's a piece of cake."   
  
Lily was having a fun time watching her dad try to teach the boys to play putt-putt. They had absolutely no idea what they were doing, but were full of excitement anyway. They all grew up in the wizarding world, which made this vacation nothing more or less than an adventure.   
  
When Sirius went to hit the ball, he wound up like he was going to make a 200-meter drive. "No Sirius!" She panicked. "Don't hit it that...hard...!" She sighed, realizing that she was too late when the ball went zooming all the way past the twelfth hole and into a small goldfish pond. "Smooth one slick."   
  
"He told me to hit it," Sirius smiled sweetly, but his attempted innocence didn't hit home.   
  
"You're supposed to tap it so it ROLLS down the green and into the hole, which happens to only be about 4 meters away. Not 50 meters!"   
  
"Sorry sorry! I'll go get my ball. But, we do get to finish the game, don't we?"   
  
She grinned. "Just as long as you don't wound anybody with your club or ball, yes."   
  
"Yes!" He cheered and went to locate his golf ball.   
  
The next 17 holes didn't turn out being quite as destructive; in fact, they all had a great time once they boys got the hang of it. They were very good mini gold players, and surprisingly, they beat everyone. Sirius got third, but only because of the penalty strokes he earned on the first hole. James got second, and Remus won 1st place by only one stroke.   
  
"Yea! Remmie won!" Lizzy shrieked as he inched his way away from her.   
  
"Well, Remus, you know what this means." Lily grinned slyly.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Evans Family Tradition: Winner treats everyone to ice cream."  
  
Later that night, before going to sleep, James, Sirius, and Remus were chilling out in their hotel room and going through travel brochures of the Magic Kingdom: tomorrow's park.   
  
"This trip has gone way too smoothly, if you ask me." James said, flipping through the pages and stopping on a rather fascinating-looking ride.   
  
"Too true. I think we need to do something about Remus' lover girl, Lizzy."   
  
"Oh Remmie! Remmie darling! Ride this one with me. I want you to hold my hand so I won't be scared. Oh Rem-"   
  
"Shut it Sirius! It's not funny. It's sickening."   
  
"Sorry man. We need a plan, and seeing, as she's a panicky muggle. We can't do anything with magic."   
  
"Where's the fun in that?"   
  
"James! You know as well as I do that Lily will skin us alive and put our hides on display if we do anything with Zonko stuff to embarrass her."   
  
"Ok ok. No magic."   
  
"So we have to do a muggle prank. Remus, what say you?"   
  
He shrugged and ran his fingers through his sandy hair. "Muggles are boring. What do they actually do for pranks?"   
  
"Oh! Light bulb!" James jumped up and threw his Magic Kingdom pamphlet in their faces. "I know what lets do!"   
  
Their eyes followed his finger. "Space Mountain: The New Thrilling, Pitch-Black Roller Coaster. Be ready to scream."   
  
James nodded, a twinkle in his eye. "Lizzy is a scaredy cat and gullible as heck when it comes to Remus. She'll do anything he asks her to." Smiles lit up their devil some faces. "Get my meaning?"   
  
"Brilliant idea! I didn't think a Potter capable of using his brain." Remus ducked as a pillow came flying his way.   
  
"You'll pay for that one, Lupin!"  
  
"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Sirius chucked a pillow across the room at them.   
  
In no time at all, a single insult had turned into "Battle of the Boneheads". They were jumping on the bed, bounding off the walls, and pillows and feathers clouded the view into the room.   
  
Lily heard the noise from the next room over and went to see what they were doing, though dreading the worst. When she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed, but she wasn't surprised. After all, this was Sirius, Remus, and James. What could she expect? "Umm, guys? - Hello? - Will you guys stop?!" But they still didn't hear her. "POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! SHUT UP!"   
  
They froze immediately and Remus fell on the bed. He was in mid-flight, darting across the room with a pillow. "What's up?"   
  
"Stop acting so nonchalant. Did you actually think no one could hear you? You're lucky my mom and dad are down at the pool. Now if you don't stop acting like immature little kids, you're going to get us kicked out. Believe it or not, muggles can't handle insanity. And you three, you've surpassed insanity ages ago."   
  
They were taking in every word; no one wanted to pull Lily's last string. They knew what happened when someone did, and they didn't want to experience that while on vacation, so they held their tongues.   
  
"Go to sleep. We're leaving very early tomorrow."   
  
"Gotcha babe!"   
  
She threw a warning look at them and slammed the door, rolling her eyes. Once in her own room, she began thinking of how she could have possibly considered them capable of staying calm for a whole week with muggles.  
  
~~~~~~   
"Welcome to the Magic Kingdom, where all your dreams come true!" A voice said as they entered the park.   
  
"Where all your dreams come true!' Sirius mocked and fluttered his eyelashes. "How corny."   
  
The Evans clan laughed. "Here we are: Main Street USA. Why don't we g to the Country Bears Hoedown first? A show starts in 15 minutes." Frank informed the fervent kids.   
  
"Sure thing!" They al' chorused.   
  
In 15 minutes Lily and the boys were engulfed in uncontrollable laughter almost as hard as when they enlarged Snape's behind last fall.   
  
"Look at that bear! That's messed up." James managed to say through all of his laughter. He was pointing at one of the bears on stage that was painfully obvious that it wasn't really a bear…it was a person with a really bad costume manager attempting to look like a bear wearing clothes.   
  
"This is so childish, but great entertainment. I don't think I've ever seen anything so funny in my entire life!" Remus admitted.   
  
"And now you know what Muggles do for fun."   
  
"You've got to be joking. They just sit around…and watch…this? That's a little sad, if you ask Me."   
  
"Naw! This is great! It's a good excuse to watch idiocy at its best." Sirius stated.   
  
They continued to watch the show much the same way: complete with singing bears, bears playing banjos and fiddles, bears that were just stupid, and elk heads coming alive, dancing to the beat on the walls.   
  
"Awesome! Check out this ride! Let's go on this one next!" James pleaded a few hours later on the other side of the park.   
  
"Hmmm…Space Mountain. Sounds scary." Mr. Evans stood looking at the sign and considering it.   
  
"Please???" All the boys were begging him.   
  
"Ok, fine. But are you sure you can handle it?"   
  
"No problem Mr. E!" James said enthusiastically, then winked at Remus who wanted to gag at what he was supposed to do. "Do your stuff." He whispered to him.   
  
"Come on Lizzy! Let's go on this ride." He offered his arm to her and she looked overjoyed.  
  
They walked into the large dome, Home of Space Mountain. Luckily, they were there on a Sunday, so there wasn't a line.   
  
"Step right up! Come ride the Magic Kingdom's newest attraction!" A voice boomed.   
  
"This is supposed to be the most fun ride in the whole park, Lizzy," Remus told her.   
  
She didn't quite comprehend what he said, for she was too busy gushing over him to care. "Whatever you say Remmie." She sighed dreamily.   
  
He shrugged, thinking that what he told her wasn't really a lie. He, the guys, and Lily would think it was great, but Lizzy on the other hand… he couldn't wait to hear her reaction afterwards.   
  
"Ok Lizzy, you sit here," He directed her to the front seat on the roller coaster car. "…While I sit here behind you." He sat down in his seat.   
  
"Why don't you come sit with me?" She smiled sickeningly and Remus saw that she had lipstick on her teeth: lipstick that was 10 shades too bright.   
  
"Umm, no, I can't. In this ride, you can only sit one to a seat." He fibbed just as Sirius came and sat next to him, and James and Lily shared a seat behind them.   
  
"Hey! Remus, apparently we are allowed to sit together. Come up here so we can enjoy this ride with each other. It'd be romantic." She was too dense to figure out that he completely made up the fact that it was one to a seat; she thought he just made a mistake.   
  
"Erm…"   
  
He was saved from having to create an excuse when the voice returned. "Make sure you're buckled and hold on tight as you await the sensation!"   
  
Everyone clicked their seatbelts.   
  
"Prepare yourself for the thrill of a lifetime on the world's scariest pitch-black roller coaster!"   
  
The boys could just imagine the look of terror on Lizzy's face as that was said. Winks were exchanged between Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily and then all the lights went out.   
  
"Hold on tight and HERE WE GO!!!"   
  
It started out slowly and then on its first sharp turn in total darkness, everyone could hear Lizzy's earsplitting scream. "Oh no! AHH! This is awful! Someone help me PLEASE!!!"   
  
"This is the best ride ever! Don't you agree Lizzy?" Remus taunted after the first death-defying drop as Sirius laughed.  
  
  
The rest of Lizzy's payback went by the same way: herself, she was screaming to high heaven as they boys laughed and enjoyed her horrific experience.   
  
"Aww man! Over all ready?" Sirius winked as the cart pulled to a stop.   
  
"Let's do again!" Said James.   
  
Lizzy's hair stood on end like 1000 volts of electricity had run through it as she wobbled out of the cart, eyes wide from the shock.   
  
"So, want to join us on our next round?" Remus smiled sweetly.   
  
She locked eyes with him and glared, walking in his direction. "Remus. Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Ever. Again! That was scary and you did it on purpose! I hate you!"   
  
"Remmie, look what you made her do! She hate you know, what a pity..." Sirius teased as she stormed off.   
  
"Stuff it Sirius. And don't call me that name. Yuck." He shivered.   
  
"No problem...Remmie." He dodged the Mickey ears aimed at him.   
  
"At least girls like me, Siri."   
  
"Are you saying that I'm not good looking?"   
  
"I'm not one to say, seeing as I'm not gay."   
  
"That's good to know." He replied, moving a little farther away from him.   
  
"Why don't you as a girl."   
  
"Lily? Do you think I'm sexy?" He asked seriously.   
  
She looked him up and down, primarily focusing on his hair, dirt on his face, and his clothes soaking wet from a former ride. She began shaking with laughter. "That's not exactly the word I would have picked."   
  
"How about ruggedly handsome?"   
  
She laughed even harder.   
  
"Jeez! I can see when I'm not loved. I seem to recall you being rather obsessed with me last fall."   
  
"And I recall being rather thick and out of my mind last fall. Not to mention, I was in a situation where I had no choice. I had to ask someone, you just happened to be at the top of my list of knuckleheads." she threw her Minnie Mouse doll at him, enjoying the spectacle of his reaction to being insulted.   
  
Remus and James by now were cracking up.   
  
"Ooh! She told you Sirius!"   
  
"Lily you're one to talk Potter."   
  
"Well, I think I'm good looking." he grinned.   
  
Lily grabbed his hand to get an ice cream. "Arrogance gets you everywhere."   
  
He realized he was being towed and looked at his hand which Lily was tugging on, but holding, nonetheless. "OOOH, I didn't know you cared."   
  
"Don't tempt your luck. I'm burning up and all I care about right now is getting some very cold sorbet."   
  
"Sorbet?! So THAT'S how you pronounce it! I always thought it was sor-bit."   
  
"Take this into consideration James: It's better to keep your mouth shut and let people think you're a moron than open your mouth and remove all doubt."   
  
"Oh, that's a good one," He said seriously.   
  
"Yeah, I memorized it just for you."   
  
"How thoughtful of you."   
  
"I try."  
  
"That's nice. But just to inform you, I'm capable of following you without being towed. Plus, you're cutting off the circulation in my wrist."   
  
"That was my intention."   
  
"Letting go now would be nice."   
  
"Spoil sport."   
  
"Hey you two! Wait up!" Sirius and Remus ran to catch up to them.   
  
"What took you so long?" James asked.   
  
"We had to worm our way out of having to apologize to Remus' girlfriend."   
  
"HEY! She is not!"   
  
"Sorry sorry. But what were you doing? Not trying to sneak away to be alone somewhere, were you?" He wiggled his eyebrows after seeing them holding hands.   
  
"Sirius, only you would be stupid enough to suggest such a thing. James, you should repeat to him that quote I just told you."   
  
"Well, I saw you two holding hands. What was I to think? I jumped to conclusions."   
  
"Really?" Lily said sarcastically.   
  
"So what's the real story then?"   
  
"We were going to get some ice cream, you dunce," James supplied.   
  
"Sorbet." Lily corrected.   
  
"Whatever. And Lily was planning on cutting off the circulation in my hand."   
  
"Interesting. But let's just get our ice cream," Remus whined.   
  
"Amen to that," She said as they approached the stand.   
  
"And what would you like, Miss?" The man asked her.   
  
"Lemon Sorbet please."   
  
"Good choice! And you, Sir?"   
  
"Orange Sor-bit," James replied, receiving a glance of annoyance from Lily for purposely mispronouncing it.   
  
~~~~~~   
Everyone had an amazing time the rest of the day; Remus especially because Lizzy got fed up and refused to come within a 10 foot radius of him. Naturally, he was overjoyed.   
  
They spent the rest of the day on the rides, eating, and buying souvenirs in the gift shops, just the four of them.   
  
"LILY!" Petunia bellowed when she caught sight of her minutes before the park was about to close.   
  
"Hello Tunia. What can I do for ya?" Lily waltzed up to her good-naturedly.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me."   
  
"What ever could you be talking about?" She smiled sweetly; knowing that her friends who would do more than tell Petunia off if she hurt her backed her up.   
  
"Drop the act. Do you know what your devilish friends did to MY friend earlier today?" She asked, hands on her hips and smoke nearly coming out of her ears.   
  
"No Petunia. Do tell." She asked innocently.  
  
"They took her on Space Mountain telling her it was a fun ride. A fun ride!"   
  
Lily shrugged. "We thought it was fun."   
  
"It's only the scariest ride on the planet, Lily, and you were well aware of that. You made her think it was nice and slow!"   
  
Sirius put his hand on her shoulder. "We were merely taking advantage of her ignorance."   
  
"Get your hand off of me. Just stay away from us."   
  
"We have absolutely no problem doing that. In fact, that was precisely the point of taking her on Space Mountain in the first place."  
  
"Do you think that you could be any ruder?" Petunia spat.   
  
"No, but maybe you could give us some lessons." Remus stuck his tongue out at her.   
  
"You all are despicable."   
  
"And lovin' it," Sirius replied to her retreating back.   
  
~~~~~~   
"That golf ball is huge!" James gasped as they entered Epcot the next day.   
  
"That's for sure."  
  
"This park is going to be my favorite probably. So much culture and so much to learn." Lily gushed while looking at the 'Epcot Tour Map'. "Did you know that each village here represents a different country? Like China, Spain, France, Mexico, Germany, and look! There's even one of the U.K."   
  
"Cool, but it'll end up not being anything like home."   
  
"Remus, you loser, America and England really aren't that different, if you haven't noticed." Lily giggled.   
  
"Oh right."   
  
"Don't bother to thank me. I pride myself in correcting statements made by mindless beings." She grinned.   
  
James rolled his eyes. "Now look who's being arrogant. You were on my back about that yesterday."   
  
"I was simply making everyone aware of my fine points."   
  
"And our weak ones."   
  
"You can't fix a problem until you diagnose it." She was getting a kick out of playing with their minds.   
  
"Pff…"   
  
"What can I say? Like I said, James, arrogance gets you everywhere."  
  
~~~~~~   
The second half of the vacation went just as smoothly as the first...if you can actually describe it as smooth, that is.   
  
Lizzy generally avoided the crazy portion of the party, namely James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily.   
  
Petunia complained that they were too weird so she, inevitably, hung out with Lizzy, and was saying that Lizzy ended up being no fun because she was depressed. Lily personally felt that hanging out with Petunia would ruin anyone's vacation and cause them to go into serious depression fit for an insane asylum.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans seemed to be enjoying themselves, except that Frank had grown a little more vigilant than usual: always worried about what may be lurking around the corner. This sudden change in attitude was really eye-brow-raising for Lily.   
  
The three faithful members of Lambda Epsilon, the first-ever wizard frat-nerdy, were having more fun than everyone put together. They found "muggleness" positively fascinating.   
  
Epcot was beyond interesting, to say the least. They saw a music group in the Chinese village playing oriental music, and this presented an opportunity far too entertaining for the boys to pass up.   
  
"Do you mind if we sing? We know a dialect of Chinese." Remus told one of the musicians.   
  
"If you know the language, I don't see how it could hurt."   
  
How very wrong he was.   
  
The boys' eyes flashed with glee as the band struck up a strange fast Chinese circus tune. The three of them dug some balloons, rubber bands, whoopee cushions, and a rubber chicken out of their pockets and began a circus act of flinging rubber bands at each other, stuffing balloons down their shirts, and singing.   
  
"How chi men yo heck ti doo!" Sirius yakked in completely made-up Chinese.   
  
"How chi men yo heck ti doo!" James and Remus chanted.   
  
"Moo sii bladdar kinko su!"   
  
"Moo sii bladdar kinko su!"   
  
"Chinky winky!"   
  
"Han ya goon!"   
  
They looked like complete idiots, so Lily just stood there. Her face, which she had buried in her hands, was a red as a beet. She then realized that there was a huge crowd gathered around them, laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was really funny, she admitted, and allowed herself to join in with the laughter.   
  
At the finale of the act, they earned an encore, but Lily dragged them off stage before they could continue. She was happy, though, to see that the boys had succeeded in thoroughly humiliating Petunia for the umpteenth time this trip.  
  
Lily managed to keep the mischeif level slightly lower at Sea World by bribing them with a chance of riding the escalator if they were good. Lily know that they'd have to get on one at the airport no matter how they behaved, but as far as she was concerned, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.   
  
The boys stayed true to their word, promising they'd be better, but they took advantage of her choice of words and were only minutely less immature.   
  
They instantly got her in a feisty mood when they went to the Shamu Whale Show, where first, they insisted she sit in the front row. Inevitably, she got drenched. Then James was picked as an audience volunteer to play with the sea lions. Lily found this absolutely hilarious...   
  
~~~~~~   
"Come on! Pick me! Pick me!" Remus, James, and Sirius junped up and down, waving their hands through the air.   
  
The sea lion trainer chuckled. "We have three very enthusiastic young men here today. You, in the middle, come on down!"   
  
The crowd cheered as the excited James ran down onto the stage platform where to trainer stood.   
  
"What's your name?"   
  
"James." He siad into the microphone and smiled.   
  
"Great. Now James, this is Trudy and Tracy, our sea lions! Say hello ladies." She asked the animals and they 'barked' loudly. "Excellent! Have a fish." She tossed a fish into each of their mouths.   
  
The audience applauded.   
  
"Alright James. Your turn. Grab a fish...good."   
  
He waved it around his head, Remus and Sirius egging him to goof off.   
  
The trainer was laughing. "Now do this with your arms and the sea lions will wave to you."   
  
"Piece of cake." He winked to the crowd and got on his hands and knees in front of Trudy. "Okie dokie Trudy. She the fishy? If you do the trick, you get the fish. Easy enough? Yummy fishy..." He was swinging it back and forth in front of its face, teasing it, and when he did the signal, Trudy waved a little too vigorously with her huge flippers and whacked him in the face.   
  
He stumbled back to his feet and massaged his cheek. "Ouch."   
  
The whole crowd was laughing but he could hear Lily's bell-tone giggle and Sirius and Remus' hysterical laughing about all the rest of the noise.   
  
"Ok, apparently it's not that easy. I'll go back to my seat."   
  
The trainer was cracking up. "You do that, and thank you for a good show!"   
  
"Anytime."   
  
~~~~~~   
Other than that, everything went as normal as possible with this screw, and their vacation drew to an end. They arrived home two days later after a very long plane ride and numerous trips up and down the 'eckylator'.


	19. Year 3: Chapter 4

~*~ Chapter 4~*~ 

All through June and July, Lily and the boys were inseparable: pulling pranks, swimming, and playing Quidditch mostly. Quidditch. It was Lily's new love and she was a natural, superb flyer, even on her slow Double-Helix Dash. James flew amazingly well as a chaser and could pull of the wildest plays. Lily could play all positions pretty well, but wanted to improve as a beater; bashing objects at other people was a specialty of hers and when her temper was high, her talent went beyond exceptional. Remus and Sirius were okay players: not the best but could get the job done.   
  
"Watch it Lily!"   
  
"Sorry. I'm just practicing."   
  
"Yeah, well you almost took my head off!" Remus said shakily.   
  
She shrugged innocently. "May I suggest protective gear? A helmet perhaps?"   
  
"Quidditch players do not wear helmets. Just take it easy. Save it for the Slytherins." James lazily tossed the quaffle through a hula-hoop, the best thing they had to use as a goal.   
  
"I'm not backing down. If I don't exert myself, I'll never improve. Just don't say I didn't' warn you."   
  
"How reassuring."   
  
About the time he said that, Mr. Potter came running out to the field, flagging them down. His appearance was shocking to say the least: cuts and a trickle of blood running down his face, his robes were entirely disheveled, and the right lens of his glasses was cracked straight down the middle. All in all, he didn't look like the respectable minister of magic that he was, and Lily could tell that something was up.   
  
"Kids, get down here now! Hurry up!"   
  
They landed their brooms in lightning speed and took off back to the house with Mr. Potter after exchanging knowing glances.   
  
"Dad, what happened?"   
  
"There's no time to explain now! This is an emergency and if you don't do exactly as I say, you'll regret it. I don't care how bizarre my instructions are, you do them without question. Where you live to see another day may depend on it."   
  
Hearing his say that made Lily panic. She felt as if her whole body was being run through a ringer, causing every last ounce of water to be squeezed out of her.   
  
By now they had reached the house and he took them into his study. "On the count of three, touch this cigar and when you land, go directly to Sweengter's Sheep Lot. When you get there, ask for Morgaine Cleeta and do everything she says!"   
  
"But what's going - " Sirius started but Mr. Potter had already begun counting.   
  
"1, 2, 3!" They touched the cigar and felt for the first time, the naval-pulling experience of a portkey.  
  
It felt as if they were traveling through time, like endless spinning trough a blue tunnel. The four of them landed, with very little grace, in a pile on the ground.   
  
Lily clutched at her stomach. "Remus, you're lucky I don't get motion sickness very easily." She was lying on top of him. "Portkeys definently aren't for the light at stomach."   
  
"Now that we've established that, would you mind getting off me?"   
  
"Gladly." She hopped up a little too quickly and the world transformed into a big blur as all the blood rushed to her head. "Whew...I'm spinning again. A word to the wise: get up slowly."   
  
Being boys, they did the 'manly' thing to do and stood up just as fast as Lily had done and soon felt the effects she had described.   
  
Lily giggled as she watched them walk around dizzy, Sirius running into a few trees. "What did I say?" She said exasperatingly.   
  
"Come on, get serious guys. Something's wrong and Dad knows it." James gave himself brownie points for getting their attention and being the one in charge, for once.   
  
"What do you think happened?"   
  
"How would I know that, Sirius?" He snapped.   
  
"Then why did you ask us in the first place?"   
  
They stared eachother down, making Lily think she should do something before they were at eachother's throats. "Sirius and James! Quit acting like 2 year-olds! We could be in serious danger here and you are arguing like adults going through a divorce! We need to find that Morgaine Cleeta, whoever she is."   
  
"Where'd Dad say she'd be?"   
  
"At some sort of sheep farm. Common sense tells me to go this way."   
  
"Why that way? My common sense points me in this direction." James turned around.   
  
"Then apparently you don't have any common sense, because I can hear baa'ing," she said smartly and glared at him.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"You are so daft."   
  
As they ran over there, despite the situation they were in, Lily was enraptured by the scenery. Truthfully, it wasn't much, but it was like stepping into her early childhood fantasy world: grasslands as far as the eye can see on her left, to the right was a beautiful apple orchard, and surrounding the road rested a canopy of tree branches shading the hot sun.   
  
"I wonder where we are," womdered Remus, quickening his jog.   
  
"No idea, but it reminds me of Kansas a little in 'The Wizard of Oz'" Lily sighed dreamily.   
  
"Kansas? Do you actually think Mr. Potter would send us all the way to America? We're probably just in Scotland or something."   
  
"I guess it depends on how serious this is as to where he'd send us."   
  
"Oh good, we're here." Sirius grinned.   
  
"Sheep!" James yelled and took a sharp detour over to the lambs.   
  
"James, get your rear end back here. The barn is this way. We don't have time to pet stupid animals."   
  
He sulked, but followed her anyway.   
  
"Children!" A womam dashed over to them as soon as they came into view, dropping a pitchfork. "I'm so glad you're here! Come, follow me inside immediately."  
  
She quickly ushered them into her small country house and locked the doors swiftly.   
  
"Erm, Lily?" James gulped nervously. "We don't even know who this lady is and she's locking us in her house. Does that not seem scary to you?"   
  
"Shush!" She hissed. "This must be the woman your father told us about."   
  
"But how do you know that for sure? She locked us in her house!"   
  
She scowled. "Well let's ask, shall we?"   
  
He waved his hands 'no' frantically, but she simply rolled her eyes as the woman strolled in with a plate of bananas, a tub of peanut butter, and 5 glasses of milk.   
  
"Ahh, nothing like peanut butter and bananas to relieve stress." She smiled, taking a seat on a chair.   
  
"Excuse me, but are you Morgaine Cleeta? James here thinks you're a criminal." Lily smiled sweetly as James threw her a murderous stare.   
  
The lady chuckled. "Yes, I am Morgaine Cleeta, owner of Sweengster's Sheep Lot and researcher of Arthurian Legend."   
  
Lily's eyes widened at the mention of Kind Arthur, her favorite king in her favorite time period. "I love King Arthur!" She beamed.   
  
"Well, when we're not visiting in the middle of such an unfortunate situation, I'll be sure to show you some of my work."   
  
"I'd love that." She then gave James an 'I-told-you-so' look of triumph.   
  
He blushed. "So you really are Morgaine Cleeta?"   
  
"One in the same, unless there's another one that I should be aware of, but you can call me Morgan."   
  
"So Morgan, can you tell us what is going on?"   
  
"Even if I knew a lot, which is not much, I'm not sure I'd tell you. Your father, James, probably wouldn't want me to, and him being the English Minister doesn't ease my conscience in case I mess up."   
  
"English Minister? That plus your accent tells me we're not in England anymore."   
  
"You assume correctly. We're in the United States. Texas to be exact."   
  
"No wonder it's so hot here. Texas! I hope we can see some cowboys."   
  
"I don't know about that, Lily. Not until it's safe, nor until I hear from Carson can I let you leave this house."   
  
"How do you know my father?" James asked, grabbing a banana and smothering it with peanut butter.   
  
"Carson and I were always good friends. We grew up together, and he was always there, protecting me from anything I was scared of. Our parents were good family friends, but there was an ordeal between them when I was twelve and my parents moved to America because of it. To this day, I don't know what really happened, but I do know that dad didn't want me near the Potters. Carson and I, we knew that we meant a lot to eachother, and we cried out eyes out before I went on the plane. I had never seen him cry. Even when he broke his wrist, he never cried, thinking the adults were nuts for fussing over him. But he did cry when I had to leave."  
  
Her eyes became cloudy as ageless memories flooded back to her: memories she had hoped she'd never have to confront, but the living truth of what had really happened was sitting right in front of her. These kids, they were the proof, the resultant, of every mistake she and Carson had ever made. What happened 15 years ago shattered her heart, and she had hoped she'd never have to go through it again. But here it was. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks: these children facing her, they were the reality of the situation and seeing them, these four young people that had haunted her dreams ever since she threw her life away 15 years ago, reminded her that someday she'd have to face him, tell him that he was right, and lose every ounce of pride she had built up through these past tormentful years.   
  
She snapped back into the nighmare-ish reality of the situation as she realized they were staring at her, obviously intrigued with her life of pure hell, of which she was grateful they knew nothing about.   
  
"Like father, like son," Lily muttered, hoping James would hear.   
  
Morgan forced out a laugh. "From what I've seen of James, I'd have to agree, though I'm not sure that's such a bad thing." What was she saying? Yes, another Carson would put a damper on her conscience.   
  
James blushed when she winked.   
  
"How long have you two been in touch?"   
  
"Actually, Carson just sent me a letter a week ago. I was amazed that he actually remembered me." Actually remembered me? Ha. How could he ever forget? We made eachother's lives hell on earth and because of it, I lost my family. Morgan fought desperately to keep from crying; they were digging up painful memories.   
  
"So shy did he send us to you?" Asked Remus, who had stayed quiet up until now.   
  
"...because it's safe here..." She went back to thinking to herself: No kidding, it's safe here. No one would look for them here because I doubt Carson ever told them. No one knows about me; what we had ended the moment everyone I loved was torn away from me in the blink of an eye.   
  
"From what? Safe from what?"   
  
"Well, umm..." She faltered for words. Who was the evil one? Am I keeping these innocent kids safe from a dark lord? Safe from Carson? Or safe from myself? Am I even keeping them safe at all by keeping them here, locked away with my pain, anger, and hatred towards a loved one of theirs? They shouldn't share my pain. It has been 15 years since I threw him out of my life. 15 years since he stomped on my heart and soul. 15 years since...since... She couldn't bring herself to think about it. Thankfully, Lily interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Morgan, you know what's going on. I know you do." Lily folded her arms against her chest.   
  
Wow, this girl is witty. Thought Morgan, She won't quit until you give up and confess. Sighing heavily, she took a swig of milk and began. "From what I've been told, there's been evidence of a cult in Western Europe, growing and gaining power and allies." She was dismayed to see the children leaning forward in their seats, hanging on her every word.   
  
"Go on."  
  
"Evidendly, Mr. Potter has reason to believe you're in danger, for reasons unknown to me." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, she told herself. It just wasn't the whole truth. She contemplated the fact that she was getting herself stuck deeper and deeper, and if she let one thing slip, that'd be the end of it. They're bright, they'd figure it out, no doubt in my mind.   
  
"So you can't tell us any more?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.   
  
Absolutely not. I've told you too much already, she thought. "No, but maybe you could ask Mr. Potter when he gets here."   
  
"When is he coming?"   
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully, simply dreading the idea of seeing and talking to him for the first time since...   
  
They shook her from those thoughts again. "Well, what are we going to do until then?"   
  
"For one, no leaving this house. That's right James, no petting the sheep."   
  
He flinched. How did she know what I was thinking?   
  
"Rule number two, the attic is STRICTLY off limits."   
  
"Why?" Remus raised his eyebrows.   
  
"Do as you're told!" She snapped and then immediately regretting being harsh right off the bat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow my top. It's just...dangerous...up there."   
  
"Dangerous? How so?"   
  
"What is this? 20 questions!?" She bit her lip. "If you have to know...there's cowgirl stuff up there. Guns mostly. I do live in Texas, after all. But a lot of those are old and I don't want you touching them. Plus, your dad might kill me, James, if I let you see what's up there." Well, that was no lie either. There were guns, and Carson would go on a murderous streak for her blood if James happened to take a look.   
  
"What are guns?" The three boys asked at the same time, not having a clue as to what it was, other than a muggle utensil.   
  
"Dangerous muggle objects that can be deadly."   
  
"Why do you have something deadly in your house?" James quivvered. Morgan baffled him: right when he would begin to trust her a little, BAM! She says she's got something dangerous residing in her attic.   
  
Lily playfully slapped him upside the head. "She's not going to use them on us, doofus."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Morgaine chuckled to herself but let Lily handle it.   
  
"Maybe she has wolves that try to get her sheep. If they do, she can shoot them and kill them. Or if she's feeling generous, just scare them off with a gun shot."   
  
"Yeah, but how do you know that we're not going to be used as target practice!?"   
  
"James! Use your head. Would your dad leave us with someone he couldn't trust?"   
  
"No, I guess not. He must trust her."   
  
"Good, now say it."   
  
"Say what?"   
  
"Tell me that I was right."   
  
"Awww, Lily..." he whined.   
  
"Do it James."   
  
"Fine. You were right."   
  
She smiled brilliantly. "Aren't I always?"   
  
During this conversation, Morgan was silently thinking to herself: He trusts me? Carson Potter actually trusts me?! I've been waiting for this moment for 15 years. She smiled gleefully, but it anyone looked close, they'd see the hint of mischief seeping through her eyes.  
  
"Morgan? Hello?" Sirius was waving his hands in front of her face, trying to get her to snap out of it.   
  
"Oh sorry. I zoned out there."   
  
"No sweat. We were wondering if you have any games to play."   
  
"Lily exploding snap maybe?" Lily asked as James nudged her in the side.   
  
"Lily! We don't even know if she is one of us." He did not trust this lady one bit, despite what his father may think of her. She was full of secrets. Full of lies. He could just feel it.   
  
She laughed and pulled out her wand. "Don't worry James. I am a witch."   
  
"Then why are you living out here raising farm animals?"   
  
"I ask myself the same question sometimes." She gave him a warm smile. "It's very relaxing, that's for sure. I don't have to worry about the hubbub of the wizarding world. There's always something wrong, though I've come to realize the same goes for the muggle world. I know it's cowardly of me to hide from my past in the wizarding world, but if I didn't care about its future, I most certainly wouldn't have agreed to letting you stay here." She saw their identical expressions of bewilderment and giggled. "So how about that game of exploding snap?"   
  
~~~~~~   
The next two days consisted of nothing but chess, exploding snap, talking, sleeping, and for Lily, reading excessively boring books. Morgan wouldn't let them out of the house to even get any fresh air. I would have been more interesting if they could listen to the wiarding wireless, but her network wasn't working. So basically, they were bored out of their minds.   
  
"The sheep are calling me." James said in a mesmerizing tone with his face glued against the window.   
  
"Oh give it a rest, James. They're sheep for crying out loud."   
  
"But they're so cute!"   
  
Remus snorted. "And you're so gay."   
  
Lily giggled. "Have you ever eaten 'chops?"   
  
"Yeah, they're delicious." He licked his lips.   
  
"They're made from sheep."   
  
"What!?" He looked like he had been slapped in the face.   
  
"All too true. But instead of wallowing in sorrow for the sheep, come play a game of chess with me."   
  
"Lily," he said dryly. "I've played about 30 matches against you today and beat the pants off of you every time."   
  
"I'm getting better," she defended herself.   
  
"No offense, but you stink at chess."   
  
She scowled. "Offense taken. If you're so good, why don't you teach me?"   
  
"Naw, not right now."   
  
"It's not like you have anything else to do. We've done everything we're presently capable of. For the zillionth time I say, I'm bored."   
  
"There is one thing we haven't done." Sirius grinned mischeviously.   
  
"What?"   
  
"We haven't taken a look in the attic."  
  
"Oh no. We are not going there!" Lily threw the cards into the air out of surprise, causing them to explode.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Let's think: because she told us not to, perhaps?"   
  
"Exactly my point."   
  
"Sirius, if she didn't think we shouldn't go up there, she wouldn't have bothered wasting her breath."   
  
"But Lily, she's hiding something," James said unconvcingly.   
  
"Yeah, antique guns."   
  
"There's got to be something else."   
  
"What makes you think that? There's not something else."   
  
"Oh, I get it." Remus grinned knowingly.   
  
"You get what?" She was completely exhasperated. These boys were intolerable.   
  
"You're chicken."   
  
"I am not," she replied stubbornly.   
  
"Yes you are. You're scared of what we may find up there, aren't you?"   
  
This struck Lily like lightning. She was afraid of what she'd find, and as far as she was concerned, she could stresslessly live without knowing. Sighing, she watched the exploding snap cards reassemble themselves into a little pile.   
  
Remus repeated the question. "Aren't you?"   
  
"Yes Remus! I am! Happy? I trust her! I don't care what she has up there! I don't want to find out!" She had completely blown her top.   
  
Most people would have dropped the subject right after witnessing her temper, but Remus was being foolishly persistant. "Well, if you don't care what she has up there, then you shouldn't care whether we go to not."   
  
"Fine Lupin. I'll go, but just to see your sorry face when we find nothing important up there."   
  
The three boys smiled triumphantly and tugged on her sleeve. "Morgan's working on the flowers on the porch, so we're good. Just be quiet in case the windows are open."   
  
They stepped on to the assention of forbidden stairs that until now, they had not set a toe upon. The wooden planks creaked with every step and even though she was outside, it felt as if Morgan's black eyes were watching their every move, piercing into their very conscience.   
  
"This is bloody creepy," James whispered.   
  
"Getting cold feet, are you Potter?" Lily sneered.   
  
"It's like everytime I'm around her, I feel like she can read my mind."   
  
"Maybe she is a mind-reader. She could be psychic," Sirius suggested.   
  
"That's a load of crock if you ask me." Lily waved her hand dismissively. "I don't believe in all that super-natural stuff."   
  
"I still don't like her. I think she's weird."   
  
"Shh! The walls have ears..." Remus droned in a far-off, mystic voice.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and when they reached the top, slowly pushed open the attic door.  
  
It took nearly 10 seconds for the dust to clear away so that they could see. They tup-toed in to take a look and the boys were disappointed with what they saw. All along the walls were rows and rows of different kinds of guns.   
  
"James, I swear, if you touch a single one of those, you will experience the wrath of Lily Evans. And if you think you've seen me mad before, boy, you've got another thing coming to ya." She warned when she saw James walking over to a rather large one.   
  
"You spoil everything, Lily."   
  
She glared at him, not saying anything.   
  
"Can't I just take a closer look?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Just to see how it works?"   
  
Still silence.   
  
He threw his hands up. "Fine fine! I give! I'll stay away from the guns."   
  
"Good choice," Sirius whispered, watching Lily walk to the other side of the room, a small smile playing upon her lips.   
  
"Well, as you can see Gentlemen, there's nothing so mysterious up here, is there?" She asked. "Just like she said. Guns and some old boxes."   
  
"I'm looking in the boxes," Remus said.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "You are such snoops."   
  
Every box she could see was labeled 'Winter Clothes', 'Aunt Sybil's China', 'Records', or 'Photos'.   
  
"Oh yeah. Looks peculiar to me," she sarcastically mumbled.   
  
They boys were looking through the record box, commentating on her taste in music.   
  
"Eww...Beach Boys."   
  
"Sissy music."   
  
"Hey! I like The Beach Boys!" She defended herself.   
  
"Like I said, sissy music."   
  
Lily scowled, wishing she had a book to chuck at him.   
  
"Now here's real music!" Remus held up an album.   
  
"The Beatles!? I can't believe you know who they are."   
  
"Of course we know of The Beatles. They're a wizard band, but their agent convinced them to go muggle so they could make him more money."   
  
Nodding, Lily looked around her and felt a pang of guilt. They shouldn't be in here. They were trespassing, legally speaking.   
  
"Guys, we should get out of here. There apparently isn't anything up here that looks suspicious."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go," Remus agreed.   
  
James sighed, knowing he'd have to face the whole 'Ha! I was right and you were wrong!' talk from Lily once they got within a safe area. "Fine. We need to put everything back the way it was."   
  
They began shifting the boxes around to their original places as quietly as possible. Lily was pushing one with pictures in it, and when she went to close the top, something caught her eye. "Hey! Look at this!"   
  
"It's Morgan," Sirius observed.   
  
"No kidding, but look at her st--" Lily began, but was interrupted by the door banging open.  
  
"What are you doing in here!?" Morgaine bellowed.   
  
Lily dropped the photo in surprise and flinched when she heard the glass of the frame shatter on the ground.   
  
She turned to look at Morgan, and truthfully felt she had never seen anyone angrier in her whole life. Her dark eyes were bloodshot and her face resembled that of an over-ripe tomato, along with her clenched knuckles, ready to pop.   
  
"I told you not to come up here! I keep you safe in my home, risk my own neck for your ungrateful lives, and you can't even listen to the one thing I ask of you! I did you disobey me?!" She barked.   
  
"I...uh...we...wanted to uh..."   
  
Lily, who was close to tears, jabbed him in the ribs and whispered, "Just shut up James. You're not helping."   
  
"That's what I thought!" She scowled when he wouldn't come up with an excuse. "Just get downstairs and don't bother to talk to me today."   
  
James, Sirius, and Remus ran out as fast as they could while Lily lingered for a few seconds.   
  
"Morgan, I'm sorry. I really am. I told them --"   
  
"Lily, just go." She sniffled, "What's done is done. Just go."   
  
Without another word, Lily slowly left, dragging her feet like a hurt dog, wishing she ahd followed her own conscience to begin with. Then she wouldn't be in this predicament.   
  
++++++   
  
Once Lily had left, Mrogan took a deep breath and gathered up the broken glass and frame. Turning it delicately in her hand, her slim fingers found the hidden compartment in the frame to still be intact.   
  
"Good. Just in time. She didn't open it."   
  
She was afraid that Lily had discovered the secret that this picture frame contained, but luckily, it hadn't been tampered with. If past memories of hers were discovered by others...she shuddered...she wouldn't know what to do. At times, even she seemed to have forgotten the past.   
  
"I wonder if they got a good look at the photo...I hope not." She glanced heaven-ward, silently thanking God for her timing.   
  
She watched as a stray tear fell from her eye and on to the picture, blotching part of its features.   
  
"Come on. Pull yourself together Morgaine," she told herself, shaking. "Don't let them hear you cry. Be strong. Don't let them see the real you. Don't cry. Don't --"   
  
She couldn't handle the once-lost memories as they thundered into her in a wave of emotions; she couldn't keep herself from sobbing.   
  
"Why'd I do it? How could I betray them?"   
  
She fought with her conscience. "No no. You had to do it. It was worth the risk. Don't back down now."   
  
She bawled into her hands, photo forgotten as it lay on the floor, absorbing her flood of tears.   
  
++++++   
  
Lily lay on her bed on the second floor of the colonial farmhouse and looked around her, deep in thought. She knew Morgan was beyond upset, for the sound of her sobs were easily carried through the thin floorboards above. She also thought she knew why...That picture...The expression Morgan had...What she looked like...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Ok, That's all I've got written right now. There'll be more up soon! I thank you SO much for the reviews! Please continue reading and reviewing!

Love, Kristy


	20. Year 3: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just as they landed with a thud in the Potter fireplace, Mrs. Potter engulfed them all in hugs.

"Carson! Children! Praise Merlin, you're home! I've been worried sick, and for a while week! Imagine I had no idea where my own child and his best friends were and my husband - doing God knows what in the very pit of hell for all I know! And then--"

Mr. Potter shook her before she could continue and go into shock. "Janine! Please calm yourself. We're quite alive and healthy."

"Well what was I supposed to think?! I can't believe you sent me to Germany where all those women know how to do is gossip about the attacks and how many people have died! I almost went out of my mind!"

"Janine! I'll tell you again, settle down! If you would let me talk, I'd tell you everything."

"Well then by all means, please do!" She tapped her foot in annoyance.

"To answer one of your questions: They were in America."

"AMERICA!?"

"Yes, Texas to be exact, with an old acquaintance of mine."

"And which acquaintance would that be?"

His voice failed him for a moment. "Erm Janine, perhaps we should go into the study to discuss this." He tugged on her arm while giving the boys a warning look that clearly said 'do-not-follow-us'.

As soon as the door to the study had closed, they heard Mrs. Potter yell.

"MORGAINE CLEETA!? Carson Potter, what were you thinking? You can't trust her!"

James smiled arrogantly at Lily. His mother had just proved him right.

"Janine! Stop accusing me, and more importantly, stop accusing her! That was a long time ago. The past is gone, but you just can't let it go, can you? People change and you know it! Take a look at me! And do you really believe I'd put my son in a predicament in which I think he could be hurt? I love him and I love you. Trust me and give her the benefit of a doubt."

"But I can't do that!"

Lily didn't want to hear anymore. She felt as if she were intruding their lives. "Um, guys? Why don't we go outside until they've cooled off."

"Good idea."

The sun, which they hadn't seen in a week, greeted them beautifully as they stepped out of the front door and onto the lawn. It was a cloudless day and Lily had the sudden urge to throw on some tanning oil and sunbathe for the rest of her life. The past 7 days had been absolutely frustrating which cut her regular sleeping hours in half, so yes, sunbathing sounded like a very relaxing option.

She was awoken from her thoughts by looking across the street and seeing her family through the dining room window eating brunch. Without a second thought, she found herself jogging towards her house.

"Well look who it is: the long lost sibling," Petunia sneered upon Lily's arrival. "Why'd you bother to come back? It's not like you're wanted here."

Chloe put down her silverware and stood up from her chair. "Oh Petunia, shush your big mouth!" She ran up to Lily and kissed her.

Frank Evans followed suit. "We're very glad you're back. Why don't you go change and then have something to eat," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek as well.

"Alright, but before I do, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, you know what I'm talking about. Why was I rushed out of the country?"

Petunia, overhearing the conversation, saw this chance to butt in. "You left the country?"

Lily shot her a well-earned glare. "Yes, I was in America."

"America!?" She gasped. "Daddy, I want to go to America too! It's not fair that Lily got to go."

"Petunia! Grow up and act your age! You were just there at Disney world! This was under desperate circumstances, so stop being a menace." Frank scolded her threateningly.

"Yeah Tunia. Don't be a prat."

Lily smiled triumphantly as Petunia sulked away after being told off. "So...? Enlighten me."

Chloe's shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to know. Why don't you tell her, Frank."

"Ok Lily, a little over a week ago, a bunch of -- what did Carson say they were called? -- aurors captured a suspicious person and found out that this person was carrying documents describing two families and their hope to assassinate the minister."

Lily held her breath. "That's Mr. Potter!"

"Yes, exactly. And it also gave reason to believe that his family and any magical person remotely associated with them was in extreme danger for their lives."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did they want with them? Yes, Mr. Potter was the minister, but to want to kill him and everyone close to him?! It was all too much.

"Do you know the names of the two families responsible?" She asked, wondering if she'd recognize any of the names from people at school.

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact."

Chloe, fuming with hate, volunteered to speak. "The Caldwells, whoever they are. And the Darkmoons."

"HA! I knew there was something particularly foul about them. Where are they now?"

"They're in custody in some magical jail."

"For life?" She said hopefully.

"Possibly. Their trial is in a week or two. And the person carrying the documents, they're in for life without parole."

She grinned and just as she did so, heard a small creak around the corner.

"Petunia!" She had been listening to whole time. "If you're going to listen to our conversations, don't lie about it!"

Petunia apparently didn't take in a word of this. She looked terrified and her lips went pale as she pointed a finger at Lily.

"This is all your fault!" She mumbled. "I told you not to associate with those Potters! They're no good. It's only a matter of time before those stupid evil wizards come after our family!"

Chloe looked sorrowful when she saw the petrified expression Petunia was wearing. "Aww Tunia. Don't be scared. The bad men are locked up." She hugged her.

Lily was about to gag at the sickening display of apologetic emotions.

"I'll tell you what," her mother said. "Why don't you call Lizzy and as if she can come over for the day."

"Can some of my friends come too?" Lily pleaded. "It's only fair."

"Sure dear, but have some brunch first."

"Yes mum. Thanks."

Petunia paraded up the stairs, sounding much like a herd of buffalo while Lily loaded sugar on half of a grapefruit and ate.

She had been Petunia-free for a whole two minutes when she heard her stomping into the room.

"Is Lizzy coming?" Mrs. Evans asked, pulling some cookies out of the oven.

"No," she huffed. "Because she doesn't ever want to see Lily of her friends -- which she called 'Satan's Sons' by the way -- ever again! I don't think they could have been any ruder to her when we were in Florida."

Lily thought she should spice the situation up a little bit. "She's not coming over!? I was really looking forward to seeing her again! What a terrible, terrible loss..."

She set her spoon down and skipped out of the room. 10 seconds later she poked her head into the room and smiled. "Note the extreme sarcasm there." After winking, she left the house to go to the Potters.

"Hello Mrs. Potter!" She said upon arriving at their house. "Where are the guys?"

She wiped her sweating forehead with her hand, covered in a dirty glove from gardening. "Oh hello dear. James is up in his room. Just knock before you go in, he may be dressing."

"Sure thing! Thank you!" She wrinkled her nose. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in on James dressing.

After getting lost in the wrong wing of the enormous home, tripping over a house elf, greeting Mr. Potter, gazing at their library, stumbling through a fake trap door near the kitchen, accidentally setting off a dumgbomb left in the middle of a hallway, Lily finally found James' room and knocked.

"Hold on Mum! I just got out of the shower so I only have a towel on." James yelled from inside.

"It's Lily."

"Oh, well then stop gawking at the door and come right on in. I'll give you something to gawk at."

She snorted. "Please James. Seeing you barely decent isn't on my agenda. I'll pass."

He laughed. "It's fine. Come in. I've got shorts on. I just didn't want Mum to come in. My room's a little untidy."

She opened the door to see him fumbling to get his shirt on while tripping over a mound of junk. "Untidy!? More like an abominated pit of absolute disaster and probable carrier of the Bubonic Plague."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He glanced around and chuckled. "It is pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Yup, you were smart in not wanting your mother to see it." She agreed, grinning at his choice of bedroom colors. The walls glowed of fluorescent orange and neon green. "This is sure a bright room."

"Yeah, mum says it blinds her every time she walks in. She still insists on Gryffindor colors, but I told her I see those 9 months out of the year already. ...Leaving the subject of walls colors, what did you come over here for?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Petunia was going to have a friend over -- Lizzy, but she's too scared to come over -- and I thought it only fair that I could have some friends over too so I could avoid the Petunia Posse, and mum said yes. Evidently, Remus and Sirius already went home, but you can still come over if you don't find spending the day with only me too unpleasant."

"The Petunia Posse, huh?" He started laughing. "I want to come over, but I can't. Mum's been prying me to degnome the garden. Those daft gnomes are taking over because no one's been home for a week."

"Degnome? What's that?" She said excitedly.

"Oh, it's not the coolest thing in the world, but it can be fun. Come on,, I'll show you."

She trailed him through the house and across the huge backyard to a good-sized garden filled with roses of all colors: Red, pink, mauve, yellow, white, and maroon.

Lily inhaled deeply. "Ahh...smell that air! Your roses are beautiful and it's what...June 21 I think. The first day of summer only!"

"Yeah, my mother takes real pride in her roses."

"They're magnificent, but there's huge holes all over!"

"That's the gnomes."

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"There are lots of ways to do it. Dad and Mum usually tell me to do it the nicer way: set a cookie near the hole and wait for the gnome to come waddling out to get it. Then you grab him before he gets the cookie."

"Alright, but I have a feeling that's not the way you do it."

He smiled sheepishly. "You're right. Sirius, Remus, and I use the assistance of a hose." He went to attach the end of a hose to the water pipe.

"A hose?" She contemplated over this for a couple seconds until it clicked. "James Potter! Do you mean to tell you that you flood them out!?"

Grinning wickedly, he nodded.

"I should have known. I forbid you to do that to them! How awful..."

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother them."

"How can you be so daft?" She said exasperatedly. "Do you think they enjoy it?"

"Well no, but it doesn't hurt them. Put some water in there and they come spluttering out. We've done it so many times, and trust me, they'd have left permanently by now if it really annoyed them that much."

"Fine, I give."

"Good, now watch the master."

Hose in hand, he tiptoed over to a fairly large hole, looking like he was born to degnome gardens. Lily chuckled upon agonizing this. Her friends were so loony.

Smiling maliciously, he set the hose gently in the hole then motioned for Lily to turn on the water. It took barely any time for an ugly little creature to come flying out between James' legs.

"Gotcha!" He hung it up by its legs for Lily to see.

She grimaced when she laid eyes on the thing.

"Hideous, isn't she?"

"Quite... but that's a she?!" It was stocky with huge eyes, a bald, knobby head like a potato, and little fat rolls on its arms and legs. It wasn't what Lily imagined any female creature to be able to look like. "How can you tell?"

"See that wart on its nose? The females have those big warts."

"What? Why couldn't the males get the wart?"

"Females are always on the losing end. Ha!" He laughed in her face.

"How unfair. And not ALL females are. I don't have a huge wart on my face."

He grinned broadly. "Are you sure about that?"

Lily looked scandalized as her hand flew up to the pimple she had discovered on her nose earlier that morning. Her first pimple; what a way to begin the summer, and to have one of her best friends points it out bluntly to her. Not funny.

James chuckled.

Tentatively sliding her hand back down to her side, she glared at him. "Cute Potter."

"I thought it was."

"Just stop flaunting your "unbeatable" wit in everyone's face." She did the quote signal with her fingers. "You might give that gnome whiplash from your dire attempt at comedy."

"Now look who's getting witty."

"Get on with it James! The gnome's going to pass out if you don't stop making the blood rush to its head."

"Fine, fine." He flipped it over so that it was upright and turned back to Lily. "Simply grasp it by the legs and spin around like so." He whirled in swift circles, stopped, and said. "Then, just fling over the fence."

"Won't the neighbors find it odd to see a gnome soaring over the fence and into their yard?"

"Oh, there's no neighbor over there. There's a small area of just grass and a pond especially for the gnomes, but they always seem to find their way back over here. So, just watch and learn."

He repeated the torturous process to the gnome and Lily giggled when it started screaming like a banshee as it aviated across the garden and into the neighboring lot.

James flashed her a smile. "Don't think it's too evil anymore, do you?"

"No way! My turn!"

She plugged the hose into a hole, turned the water on, and let out a squeal of excitement when the ugly creature ran into her grasp.

"Yes! Have fun little guy!"

Unlike James' gnome, Lily's was male and it just yelled "Geroff me!" instead of screeching.

She started spinning and spinning; soon she was so dizzy she could barely stand up, but it was too much fun. She kept whirling.

"Lily, maybe you should slow down. Just throw it."

"No..." She panted. "This...is...too...fun!"

Instead of heeding his warning, she went even faster. "James, this is great!..."

"Woah Lily! Watch out!" She was now out of control and was speeding all over the garden, dizziness taking over her.

"I can't...stop..." Suddenly, she felt like she was overwhelming herself. She felt just like she had last year with the dementor. "Oh no...James...I can't...please...help...can't feel....gonna...fall..."

The last thing she saw was the gnome go crashing into the side of the barn before she passed out.

Seconds before, James had anticipated for her to fall when he saw her eyes rolling back into her head, so when she did collapse, he was right under her.

"Lily!" He shook her limp body, laying helplessly in his arms. "Lily, not again. Please wake up!" He draped his palm against her sweaty forehead. "You're burning up...Mum! Dad! Come quick!"

He had carried her halfway across the yard, which was not easy considering he wasn't much larger than her, when his parents came jogging out of the house.

"Oh my goodness, not again!" Mrs. Potter yelled, throwing her oven mitts and spatula on the ground, forgotten.

"Janine, go clear off the couch. James, give her to me and go get Lily's parents," Mr. Potter, ordered calmly, taking Lily in his arms and into the house.

Doing as he was told, James sprinted across the street, not even pausing to see if any care were coming, and barged into the Evans Household.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Petunia bellowed upon his arrival. Clutching her heart like it was too much for her body to handle, she spat, "Ever heard of knocking, Potter? Of, I forgot, your parents never had the brains to teach you common courtesy."

"You're parents taught you, but you were too dense to get it drilled into your thick head. At least my parents haven't raised the biggest freak to walk the planet."

"You could be right. Lily may possibly be worse than you."

"Shut up, will you? Where are your parents?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She mocked, violently placing her hands on her large hips.

James didn't need to take any more of this abuse to his sane mind, and before he knew what was happening, he found himself nose to nose with her, his wand pointed threateningly at her throat. Of course he wasn't going to hurt her as much as he'd like to; He would get in major trouble if he did from Hogwarts his dad the minister, and the whole Ministry. But she didn't know that.

"This is serious. Where are your parents?"

She hesitatingly looked from the wand to James to the wand and back to James. A droplet of sweat slid down the side of her face, taking an inch of make-up with it.

"They...they're upstairs."

He lowered his wand. "Thank you. Now why don't you go wash a few layers of your 'ugly-concealer' off your face and we'll call it even."

Before waiting for a reply, he thundered up the stairs, jumping them three at a time. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans! Where are you?"

"Hello James." Mrs. Evans called from down the hallway. "We're in our room."

Within seconds, he was hunched over in their doorway. Mrs. Evans was fumbling with an ear lobe, trying to insert a pearl earring while Mr. Evans was fixing a bow tie. Evidently they were preparing for a formal meeting or something of that sort.

"Hurry! You must come over to my house now! Lily fainted again!"

"Oh dear lord!" Chloe instantly was out the door, not even bothering to see where her earring had flown to when she had dropped it in shock. Following close behind were Frank and James.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Evans loudly inquired to the whole house as the three of them entered.

"Come into the living room!" James' mother announced.

"Mum, is she alright?" He asked worriedly, looking at Lily, laying lifelessly on the green sofa.

"I'm sure she will be. She just fainted."

"I hope so."

It wasn't until then that James took notice of someone in the room who hadn't been there before. "Professor Dumbledore!"

The headmaster looked up from his deep conversation with Mr. Potter and smiled, then went back to his discussion, talking in hushed tones.

"I'm going to go call our doctor." Mr. Evans suggested, walking towards the door.

"No, that's alright. We've already contacted St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's? That's not a hospital I'm familiar with, Janine. Are you sure they know what they're doing?"

"Of course they do! They're the most renowned wizard hospital in England. Don't worry. There's not much to do with her anyway. Just give her a couple potions probably and then just wait for her to heal herself."

"Ok, just making sure. I don't want anything less for my daughter than any normal parent."

Janine smiled warmly. "And neither do I. She's almost like a daughter to me as well."

Everyone in the room, except for Dumbledore and Mr. Potter, sat down quietly and simply thank about the day's unfortunate events. It was so quiet, in fact, that James could discern a little of what his dad was saying.

"You know, Albus, this is the second time this has happened. And do you remember the date it happened last time?"

"Indeed I do."

"What does it all mean? Do you think it's just coincidence?"

"I have my own theories, Carson, as I do with everything. And as such, I don't feel at liberty to express them to you. There's not enough fact behind it for me to feel like there's a good chance it means anything."

"Yes, I understand. Everything in life seems to be merely a guessing game."

"Right you are. Perhaps she just was exhausted. That would explain the fainting."

"It could, but she and James were degnoming the garden. How can one possibly exert themselves so much while degnoming a garden that it knocks them out?"

"Erm...Dad, I might be able to answer that." James stood up and walked over to them.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ahh...eavesdropping.... An old favorite pastime of yours in Hogwarts, was it not, Carson?"

He nodded shyly.

"Yes yes, traits do pass from father to son, no doubt. Young James here has quite a habit of it."

Mr. Potter shot him a glare. The words 'You-better-not' went unspoken, but were clearly understood by James.

"Now James, what was it you wanted to say?"

"Well, I don't know what you all were talking about with the 'dates' and all of the last time she fainted, or if it has any significance to what happened a few minutes ago, but... Well, it's very possible that she just has thin blood or something. She really went whack out there."

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore, even under the stressful situation, looked somewhat amused.

"She started spinning in circles to throw the gnome over the fence, but instead of throwing it, she just kept going faster and faster and faster. I told her to slow down, that she was going to fall or run into something, but she didn't listen. The next thing I knew, she went pale, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the gnome was flying through the air straight for the tool shed, and she fell."

"You see Albus. It might not have been because of...because of whatever you're thinking. You're theory as to what happened may be irrelevant. She probably just wore herself out."

Professor Dumbledore looked as if he were in two different worlds. He was physically present, but mentally, he could be anywhere. His eyes were seeping with intense curiosity, inquisition furrowing in his brows, his fingers stroking his long, white beard. "Perhaps. Perhaps."

Awaking with the tentativeness of a newborn-fawn taking its first steps into the world, she squinted as light flooded into her half-opened, crusted eyes, burning with sensitivity. As she shifted her hand from her side to wipe her eyelids, a beeping sound echoed through her eardrums.

No...not an alarm clock...I want to sleep, she thought.

Her hand swiped a lamp as she wildly groped around on the bed-side table for a clock to turn off.

Before she could successfully eliminate the alarm, she felt a whoosh of cool air breeze by, ruffling her hair, and someone mutter "Silencio".

"Ahh...quiet...now I can sleep," she murmured, rolling onto her side and burying her smiling face in the back of the couch.

"Lily, you've awaken!"

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and tried to determine who it was, but the exhaustion hadn't word off and her memory wasn't yet in working order, so the person talking was more of a mystical, bodiless voice.

Pulling the covers up to her neck, she sighed heavily. "Awake...unfortunately."

"No, quite fortunate, I assure you. You've been sleeping for a while now."

"Yes...sleep...sleep sounds nice..." she mumbled dreamily.

"Lily, don't fall asleep. I'll force you to wake up if I have to," the voice said sternly.

Her better judgment at this point was against her as she began waving him away with her hand. "No God...I'm back later, if you don't mind...I don't think it's time for you to reveal my calling to back in a few hours..." And then she added as an afterthought, "Bring St. Michael too...I'd very much like to see him...goodnight."

The voice chuckled. "I most certainly am not God, but seeing as you won't cooperate, I'll have to pretend to be." He rolled her over and tilted her head. "Drink up! Here's to a speedy recovery."

He downed the vile liquid into her throat and in a matter of seconds, her eyes flew open.

"Professor Dumbledore! How nice to see you! But why are we in the Potters house?...with me in my skiing ducky pajamas?..."

He grinned with achievement and then chuckled at her embarrassed facial expression. "Lily, you're here because you fainted again, while degnoming Mrs. Potter's garden.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Again!? This is getting weird and I feel like such a burden to everyone...I'm probably not even in my right mind either. How long have I been asleep?"

"It's June 26 meaning you've been asleep for nearly five days. Not nearly as long as last time, which is a good sign. And yes, you are in your sane mind, though I'm not sure if you were three minutes ago...You were calling me God and telling me to let you see St. Michael." His lips cracked a highly amused smile.

She blushed at the floor. "I've always wanted to meet St. Michael," she whispered.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about! In fact, I've always wanted to meet St. Francis of Assisi, patron of all animals. Wouldn't it be fascinating to learn from someone how to understand all creatures?"

Lily smiled.

"As for your earlier question about you attire, as James. He seemed quite taken with the ducks on skis."

She burst out laughing. "Figures."

Ironically, the moment they said that, James came bounding down the stairs with two broomsticks.

"Yes! Lily, you're up!"

"Looks that way." She flashed him a smile. "So, what's this I hear about you liking my pajamas?"

His jaw dropped, faltering over his own words as he said, "I...er...I don't...what kind of man do you think I am?! Skiing ducks, no thanks..."

"A reliable source tells me that you find them most becoming on me."

He looked as if he were about to faint from the shock when he turned towards the kitchen and yelled, "Mum! Why'd you tell her I liked her pajamas? I told you not --"

She cut him off. "Ha! So you DO like them, huh?"

He slapped himself.

"I caught you red-handed."

"Fine, you outsmarted me...for once."

She wanted to continue teasing him. "Well, since you've admitted to it, tell me, what do you like about them?" She stood up and began posing for him like a model.

"Erm..."

"I need a little more detail than that, James."

"Umm...they're cute?"

She giggled at his uncertainty. "Just like you," she said, squeezing his cheeks like his Grandmama always did to him.

"Hey, stop that!" He swatted her hand away. "You know I hate that!"

"I aim to please."

"More like, you aim to tease."

"...Torment..." She corrected.

"Yeah." He had just noticed that Dumbledore was observing their pointless conversation. "Oh, hello Headmaster!"

"Hello James." His eyes twinkled and Lily could tell he was trying to keep a straight face.

"Well come on Lily, let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

He held up the broomsticks like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh, summer training!"

"Great! Let me go change clothes though." She headed for the door and was halfway across the yard when she heard Dumbledore's soft, yet stern voice.

"Miss Evans!..."

She stuck her head back through the door. "Yes, Professor?"

"No Quidditch today. You were just unconcious for 5 days, you need rest. I'll go tell your parents you're awake, but you need to sleep."

"Aww...I don't want to sleep..." She trudged back over to the couch, passing James who looked crestfallen.

Dumbledore chuckled as he took his leave, saying to himself, "Teenage girls...polar mood swings. They are so tried they can't move and then 5 minutes later, scolding your conscience because you won't let them play Quidditch..."

"So James," Lily began as the headmaster left the room, leaving a trail of gloominess behind him. "Seeing as I can't play Quidditch, I don't have a book with me to read, and my parents are coming over soon, why don't you update me on all that's happened while I was asleep. Knowing them, you'll probably have to leave me alone so I can 'rest up'."

He grinned. "Sirius came to see you, but he couldn't stay for long. He went on vacation. Remus, we couldn't find him. He's traveling too, but I don't remember where. And as for Peter, it looks like he's found himself a girl... ditzy blonde, she is... but maybe that way they'll be good for eachother."

As he winked, a pillow was chucked at him from Lily who was giggling. "That's so mean!"

He chuckled and then quickly returned to the topic. "Kristy and Ashley came over too. I don't know how they heard about your condition, but they were here."

"Really? I wish I could have seen them."

"Well, Mum had to kick them out of the house."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Kick them out? What for?"

Lily could tell that James was trying not to laugh, as his sides were slightly shaking and he was holding his breath.

"They, of course, wanted you awake. So Ashley, knowing where you're most susceptible, started tickling your feet. Even though you were unconscious, you evidently could still feel it because you and her really were battling it out. She had a good grip on your ankle and kept tickling. All the while, you were trying to kick her with all the strength you had in you." He smiled. "It was quite a show. But then you accidently kicked a porcelin vase off that coffee table and it shattered. Ashley was really upset, but Dad charmed it back together. It was no big deal; everyone was just shocked for a moment."

Lily didn't know what to say. ALl she could think of was how brainless her amigas could be sometimes.

"So they got kicked out for breaking a repairable vase?" She asked skeptically, not understanding what the fuss was all about.

"That was only part of it. See, after Ashley's tickle thing didn't work, Kristy got the brilliant idea of waking you with water."

As he rolled his yes, Lily snorted with laughter. "Oh my gosh! Haha! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. Because before I knew it, she was lugging a pail of water with ice cubes in here and then both you and the couch were absolutely drenched. Of course it didn't work..."

He was going to go on, but he saw that Lily was having a laugh-attack.

Clutching her stomach and rolling from side to side, she giggled. "Dear lord, and I thought you had ditzy friends! That is too funny."

"Yeah, taht was the straw that broke the camel's back. When Mum saw the mess and you shivvering like a madman, she asked them to go home."

"Awww... poor Ash and Kris. I hope they're not mad."

"Naw, 'course not. They found it really hilarious."

After a couple of minutes of laughter and re-enactments by none-other-than James, Lily finally asked the question that had been prying at her conscience.

"James, when I fainted or whatever, what happened to the gnome I was throwing? I know I was spinning and he was in the air, but I highly doubt that I set him down gently when I fainted. I just hope I didn't hurt him."

He snorted quietly, trying to hide his reaction, which was to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

He bit his lip nervously, still keeping himself from laughing.

"James..." she said warningly. "Tell me! I didn't kill it did I?"

Her face was too much for him to bear. He just couldn't see how it was possible for someone to sincerely care about those ugly gnomes. The worry in her eyes for something so pitiful was nothing short of hilarious, and he couldn't hold in his chuckles anymore.

Lily was startled when James burst into hysteric laughter. "Would you mind telling me what is so amusing about all this?"

He pointed a shaky finger at her, still laughing. "You!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! It's just a dumb gnome for Merlin's sake, and you act like it's a child!"

Lily humphed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, it never did anything to hurt me. And it's not that funny."

"Yes it is!"

"You're insufferable, James. Instead of laughing over my feelings toward helpless creatures, just tell me what happened to the darn gnome!"

At this, James laughed even harder.

Lily groaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "It never fails... how I get stuck with this moron is beyond me. I can see that I'm never going to get a straight answer out of you, so it you'll kindly shut that gap between your un-brushed teeth, I'd like to take a nap," she scowled.

James wiped away a tear. "The gnome...he...he..."

"He what?"

Taking a deep breathe to get himself under control, he stood up. "Ok, when you fainted, you let go of the gnome in mid-air and..."

Lily wrinkled her brows in question when James chuckled. "And what?"

"It went flying through the air..."

"No! It was soaring through the air? Poor thing..." She whined.

James couldn't bear the pressure stored up inside him and just went into uncontrollable laughter. "He flew...he flew into the shed!"

"What!?"

"You let go of his legs and he just smashed into the tool shed -- head first!" He went into a series of immitations, his hand being the gnome and the side of the couch acting as the barn.

Lily was now shaking with giggles. "I actually think I remember seeing that now, before I fell. But he's not hurt, right?"

He dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "No way. His nose is a little flatter than it was at first, and he's left our garden for good. Too scared that it'll happen again, I guess."

"Alright, as long as he's ok."

The conversation ended there, and as if on cue, the Evans knocked on the door and took Lily home happily.


End file.
